Stay With Me
by ihavenolife13
Summary: Ally Dawson is an invisible song writer with stage fright. Austin Moon is a popular jock with a love for music. They meet and Austin falls for Ally right away. Ally doesn't want to see that she's falling for him as well. Austin is determined to make her see that love can happen. Some match making, song writing and even some fake dating may occur. Sequel, 'Say You'll Stay' is now up
1. Chapter 1

Stay With Me

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Love. A four lettered word that can be used in many ways. You can love your parents. You can love your best friend. And a boy you've known your whole life. I don't believe in love, or at least I didn't. I believed that you could love your parents and your friends. You could love your boyfriend of many years. I just didn't get how you could fall for someone you barely knew, someone you swore that you would never like. That was before I met him. When I would read books and the girl would lock eyes with the mysterious boy in the hallway and immediately know that she loved him, made no sense. Until it happened to me. I would watch movies where the boy noticed the shy girl in the corner and developed feelings for her then deny them just didn't seem right. Then it happened to him.

* * *

I, Ally Dawson, a junior in high school, fell for Austin Moon. My heart went against my heads wishes and did the cliché thing where the invisible girl falls for the popular boy. Why is all I ask?

I sit alone in my room and ponder everything that has happened in the last few months, my head ready to explode. I start thinking about the future and what could happen in the next few months. Stop thinking about it Ally! It's over, and there's nothing you can do about it. No matter how much you want him to come back to you, he won't and you're better off.

Who ever is reading this, is probably very confused. I'm confused myself and I lived through it. My best friend said that writing my feelings down in my beloved book would help me sort through them and I pray that she is right. I usually write songs, but for the first time I can't find the right words to explain how I feel.

Everything stopped making sense on the first day of Junior year. It was a hot September day in Miami, and I was dreading the thought of going back to school. I loved learning and I was a straight A student but I was invisible. People ran into me in the halls, not even realizing that they did. That was who I was, the invisible girl who always had her head in a book. I had one friend and my other companion was a bird. I was fine living that way, I'd rather be invisible then be bullied. Lunch time is where things started to change. For better or for worse? You make the decision for yourself.

Trish and I walked into the cafeteria going to our usual table in the very back of the room, away from the popular people. She started talking about all the jobs she had over the summer and I told her how I wrote a new song every day on my break. We decided that we were hungry and went to the lunch line, we learned freshman year to wait for every one else to go first. I was leaving the line, following Trish with my tray of chicken nuggets and mac and cheese, when I some how lost control of my tray. It went everywhere. All over my bag, all over a table, and all over the one and only Austin Moon.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry" I said, running over to the napkins to help clean up the mac and cheese that got all over Austin's shirt and face. The whole cafeteria went silent. For the first time people noticed I was there and for the worst reason. I had gotten my tray all over Austin Moon. I panicked, running out of the cafeteria, forgetting about napkins, and lunch.

I rushed to the bath room to clean off my bag and to calm my self down. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. Brown hair, slightly curled. Brown hazel eyes and naturally pink lips. The make up I had on was barely noticeable. I wore a dress with floral print, just like every other school year. I was boring. No wonder no one noticed me. I didn't want to notice me.

A few moments later Trish joined me in the bath room. Neither of us said anything. She helped clean my bag off and we left the bath room, not saying a word about the mac and cheese incident. But of course Austin Moon wouldn't leave me alone.

I split from Trish, she had English, I had music. I walked into the class room and took my seat in the front of the room. Music is the only class where I sit up front. I love music. My dad owns a music store where I work at. I know piano and love songwriting. If only I didn't have stage fright. My stage fright started when I was young, and I don't like to talk about it.

A minute passed when Austin Moon walks into the class room. No posse, no blonde girl, even his red-headed friend was nowhere to be seen. He started walking to the back of the room, but noticed me, the girl who accidentally dropped her lunch tray all over him. He slowly walked over to the seat beside me, asking if it was taken. I shook my head no. He sat down.

I was very confused. I took music class every year and Austin had never been in the class before. And why was he sitting next to me?!

He looked over at me, I tried to ignore his eyes. I saw him open his mouth, then close it, not knowing what to say.

"The mac and cheese tasted terrible." I looked over at him for the first time since he sat down. He smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" I choked out.

"The mac and cheese that you got all over me. It tasted terrible. You really dodged a bullet." He had an amused smile plastered on his face.

It was my turn to open and close my mouth, not knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry about that. I feel so bad. I don't know what happened to me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was no big deal. I mean my shirt is now stained, but I'm fine."

I was about to say something else when the teacher came in. Mrs. Martin was my favorite teacher in the world. She was the only one that I would show my songs to, other than Trish of course. She knew about my stage fright so she didn't make me perform in front of the class.

I could feel Austin's gaze on me during the class. As the class ended, I waited for everyone else to leave, like I always do. I started getting up when I noticed that Austin was waiting for me. He still had a smirk on his face. I looked around the room for Mrs. Martin but she had left to.

"So, I don't even know your name." Of course he didn't.

"It's Ally."

"Ally. I like it. My name's Austin." Like I didn't already know.

"I know. We've gone to school together since middle school." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I feel bad that I didn't know your name."

"It's fine, no one knows my name, least of all Austin Moon." I walked past him, heading to the door to meet Trish.

"Wait!" His voice called out, I turned around to look at him.

"Never mind." I turned back around and left the class room, leaving Austin alone.

* * *

I walked into Sonic Boom after school to see my dad standing behind the counter. After he asked me how my day was and I respond okay, I head up to the practice room that holds my piano. I was in the mood to write a song.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_  
_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

When I finish the song, I hear someone clap. I quickly turn my head around to see Mr. Moon.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed jumping off of the piano bench. Did Austin Moon just hear me sing?

Before Austin could respond my dad comes in to the practice room.

"Ally, I'm glad you met Austin. He will be working here now."

I felt my heart stop. Austin smiled at me.

"I can't wait to get to know you Ally."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is my first Austin and Ally story and I hope you like it so far! I'm very excited to write it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

_**Edited on September 6, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally or the song Invisible by Taylor Swift. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stay With Me

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I almost fainted. I looked at Austin, then back at my dad. My dad was oblivious to the world while Austin had a smirk on his perfect face. Not that I think is face is perfect or any thing.

"Dad, I didn't know you were hiring?" I fake smiled.

"Well we weren't but I'm good friends with Austin's parents and figured having someone else work here wouldn't be that bad." My dad explained.

"Thank you so much Mr. Dawson. I promise to be a great worker." Sucking up, nice Austin.

"Call me Lester. I'm going in my office, Ally show Austin around." My dad leaves me standing in the door way with Austin.

Austin smiles at me. I smile back. We both stand there, daring the other to say something first.

"So Ally Dawson, daughter of Lester Dawson, so nice to see you again." He broke the silence.

"Now you know who I am. Did you get this job to stock me?"

"Well no. My parents wanted me to get a job and I actually really like music. Seeing you is just a plus."

I rolled my eyes, incredibly annoyed. Who does he think he is?! After 6 years of going to the same school he thinks he can be nice to me.

"No witty come back?"

I shook my head no.

"Are you always this quiet?"

I nodded my head yes.

"No wonder I never noticed you before."

"Excuse me?" I broke my silence. "The only reason you never noticed me before is because you're in your own little world with the popular people. People like me are beneath you."

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I'm frustrated.

"It's just the way you said that I live in my own little world. Most people would be begging me to be a part of the world, not saying their beneath me."

"Well I'm not most people."

"I got that."

He continued looking at me. I continued looking at the ground.

"So, that song you were singing sounded incredible. Did you write it?" He walked over to the piano and started to pick up my book.

"Don't touch my book!" I grabbed the book away from his grasp.

He put his hands up "I will never touch your book again." He laughed at me again.

"It would be nice if you could stop laughing at me."

"Sorry but I can't do that. You're so awkward that it's funny." He did not just say that.

I glared at him. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Sure you didn't."

* * *

_After Austin called my awkwardness funny, causing things to be awkward, I showed him around the store. Told him the simple rules (No eating in the store, no playing the drums.) and then I waved goodbye and left him standing alone for the second time that day. I may have been invisible, but I wasn't oblivious. I knew he had a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend. The girlfriend. Blonde, perfect and cheer leading Cassidy. They were the it couple. And I was a new girl for Austin to spend time with. I knew he had a girlfriend from the start, but that didn't stop what happened from happening. I called Trish that night and told her that Austin was now going to be working with me. She thought it was the best thing that could happen to me. When I asked her why she said that maybe I would finally see that I'm worth people's attention. I had rolled my eyes and told her I would see her at school. I asked her later, after everything had happened, if she still believed that getting to know Austin was worth it. She said that even though it ended badly, it was worth it because it made me feel something, taught me a lesson. The only thing I'm feeling now is heart-break, disappointment, and lost. _

* * *

When I walked into school the next day I could tell that something was different. I went to my locker and Trish was waiting for me with that red-head that Austin hangs out with. I smiled at them and opened my locker. I could hear that they were arguing over something stupid so I just ignored their conversation.

"It's Ally right?" the red-head, whose name is Dez, asked me.

I nodded.

"Your friend Austin is now working with her at Sonic Boom." Trish had to comment.

"Oh yeah Austin told me that. You're also the girl who dropped her tray yesterday!"

I nodded.

"That was embarrassing!" He dragged out the last word for emphasis.

"Yes I am aware." I closed my locker door and dragged Trish away.

When we reached home room, she gave me a 'why did you do that look?'

"I didn't want to be reminded of the stupid thing I did yesterday."

"Ally, it wasn't that bad."

I gave her a 'yeah right' look.

She surrendered. "Okay maybe it was bad but, at least no one has said anything to you."

She was right. For them to say something would require them to actually talk to me and that was never going to happen.

When the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day, the popular people graced us with their presence. Who was leading the pack? Austin Moon of course. And his super hot girlfriend. As they all took their seat in the class, Austin noticed me and smiled. Everyone always watched him, so of course they saw him smile at me. Ally Dawson, the super quiet girl who has the best grade in the class. I didn't know what to do so I just looked down. I could hear Austin laugh to him self. Trish nudged me to look up just in time to see Cassidy push Austin into his seat. She whispered something in his ear and a frown appeared on his face. What could perfect Cassidy have said to upset the smiley Austin.

* * *

_I'm not going to lie. I would watch Austin. Even before the lunch incident. I had always admired his ability to be himself (I later found out was a lie. He was never him self.) He had such a charm to him that was natural. There was always a smile on his lips. I admired him from the start. The first time I had noticed him was 7th grade. Dez and Trish got into their first fight in free period. Austin got in between the two and some how settled their argument. It was something stupid like who wore the loudest clothing. (Dez for sure.) He got them to agree that they were both at a high level of loud. I had smiled and he noticed me standing off to the side. He smiled at me for the first time. He still had a baby face so his smile was different then the ones that he last gave me. It was innocent. I would love for some innocence again._

* * *

I saw Austin again in music class. He sat next to me and tried to start a conversation. His attempts succeeded when Mrs. Martin decided to put the class in pairs for the day. Since it was the first week of school we had to the lame activity where you tell someone about your self. I hated it. We were 16 going on 17, why did we have to do an elementary assignment. Austin, however, was over joyed. Things worked out in his favor and I was his partner.

**Thank you for reading! And for the reviews and favorites/follows! It means a lot. Leave a review and tell me what you think please :)**

_**Edited on September 6, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	3. Chapter 3

Stay With Me

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"What's your favorite color?" Of course that would be the first question he would ask.

I knew I had to take participate. "Red. You?"

"I love yellow! Favorite food?"

"Pickles are amazing."

"You're wrong. Pancakes are amazing."

"Um no. If you spill the syrup everything gets sticky. Pickles aren't sticky or messy."

"You're wrong! What about pickle juice? And you don't have to put syrup on pancakes."

"I could defend pickles all day and I'm sure you could do the same with pancakes, so let's move on. Why did you take this class?"

I had to know why Austin decided to take this class when he never has before. If I was going to have to deal with him at work, I had to know that he was serious about music.

He looked down at his desk, then up at the ceiling. "Well, I needed an art credit and I suck at staying in between the lines so art was out and music was my next option." I could tell that there was more to the story.

"You said yesterday that you like music?"

"I do."

"Then why are you just now taking the class?" I wasn't going to drop it.

"I took it because I wanted to be around something other than sports. Sometimes I get stressed out and my parents thought I needed something new. Tell me about that song you were singing yesterday." I knew that was coming.

It was my turn to look down at my desk then up at the ceiling. "I wrote it."

"I know that. I looked up the lyrics when I got home and nothing came up."

"I write songs sometimes, it's not a big deal." I don't just write songs sometimes, I write them all the time, but he doesn't need to know that.

"That song was to good for you to not have had any experience. Does Ally write songs in her spare time?"

"Yes, Ally does. Can we drop it now? I don't show people my songs."

"Why not? I only heard a bit of one and I can tell that you're better than most singers out there." Don't you dare blush Ally!

I bit down on my lip, "Thank you for the compliment but that doesn't change that I don't like showing people my songs. You're lucky you heard what you heard."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Do you have stage fright?"

I put me head down and nod.

"Wow, I guess I saw it coming but still."

"What do you mean?"

I brought my head up to look him in the eyes. "I mean you're so quiet and when I asked people about you they didn't even know who I was talking about." He asked people about me?

"Why were you asking people about me? When did you ask about me?"

"Yesterday, after you dumped your tray on me. I was curious. When you told me your name i decided to see if any one knew anything about you. Then after school, at football practice I asked my team mates and some of the cheerleaders. They said they didn't know an Ally. Then I asked Dez and the only reason he sort of knew you is because he argues with your friend Trish. He told me that you keep to your self. I honestly didn't know that you worked at Sonic Boom. My parents told me that Lester had a daughter but I didn't know that it was going to be you." He took a breath after he finished.

Wow. "I don't know what to say. Why were you so curious to know who I was?" I looked at the clock and saw that we only had 5 more minutes.

He sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "I don't even know. I would've had to seen you before. But when I looked at you after the lunch incident, I couldn't think. You walked away to fast for me to say anything and I already had people coming up to me to help clean up my shirt so I couldn't run after you. Then when I saw you when I walked into music I thought 'this is my chance!' I can get to know this mysterious girl. Then I heard you sing and I was wowed. I don't know how you feel about me, but I want to get to know you Ally."

I opened and closed my mouth, feeling many things all at once. He said that he was curious about me. He said that he wants to get to know me. Do I want to get to know him?

I was about to say something when the bell rang. I didn't wait for everyone to leave, I jumped out of the desk and hurried out of the class room. If I had looked back I would've seen a disappointed Austin.

* * *

After I rushed out of the class room, I hurried to Math class. Trish is in the class and I know that she will have something to say about my conversation with Austin. What she has to say won't be what I want to hear.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. You are terrible!"

"Excuse me? Why am I terrible?" Luckily since it was the second day of school we weren't doing anything in class.

"This boy, who by the way is really hot, not my type, but still very hot, decides to sit next to you in class. Starts working at your dad's store and did I mention that he's dreamy? This boy tells you that he wants to get to know you and you just run away and don't say anything?"

"The bell had rung! And why does he get the right to decide if he gets to know me? He has a girl friend to know."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Just cause he has a girl friend doesn't mean that he can't be your friend. And don't deny that you want to get to know him to."

* * *

_Trish was always right. Even now, after everything has happened, she still knows what to say. Most of the time it's not what I want to hear, but what I need to hear. Even Dez gives good advice. Austin would always tell me how Dez gave him advice on how to get me. I wonder what Dez tells Austin now. _

* * *

After the school day ended, I decided to head straight to work. The sooner I got there, the sooner I could leave. Trish's words replayed in my mind. I walked through the doors and sang a lyric I had just came up with quietly under my breath. "I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better know you better, know you better now." I had a smile on my face as I pulled out my book to hurry and write the lyrics, when the blonde had to pop up from behind the counter.

"Ahhh! Austin what are you doing here?"

"I work here to." He was laughing. "Were you singing a new song? People might hear you."

I scowled at him. "Very funny." I walked away from the counter, deciding to go up to the practice room.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I turned around to look at him, putting on a fake smile. "Why are you here so early? Don't you have practice of some kind?"

"No, not on Wednesdays."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She has practice."

I was about to say something when Austin beat me to it. "Besides, we never did finish our conversation."

**Thank you for reading! And for the reviews and follows/favorites. I love getting emails telling me that some one read my story and liked it enough to leave a review and to follow it :)**

**This is random but I wanted to share. So I love R5s new EP so muchhhh. Stay With Me (;) sings me to sleep. When they say 'Every time its Ground Hog Day' I was really confused about what that meant. Well I was listening to it with my mom and I said "I wonder what they mean about Ground Hog Day" And she told me that it's a movie about a man who repeats the same day over and over. I understand the song even more now. I got the movie today and I can't wait to watch it. **

_**Edited on September 7, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. **


	4. Chapter 4

Stay With Me

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

"Conversation? What conversation?" I nervously played with my hair, tempted to put it in my mouth, but I somehow controlled the urge.

"You know, the one we had in music class? I said that I wanted to get to know you."

At this point we were both standing on the steps that lead to the practice room. I knew that if I tried to run away he would catch me.

"Oh that conversation! That was a nice conversation." I nervously laughed, my hair getting closer and closer to my mouth.

"Are you okay?" No I am not okay!

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your hair looks like it could go in your mouth at any moment and your laugh sounds very uneasy. Do I make you nervous?"

I knew that at any second I was going to blow up, I started walking up the steps again. I knew that Austin would follow me.

He closed the door to the practice room and turned around to look at me. "Listen, Ally, I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. But I just want to be your friend. Nothing else."

I looked up from my feet. "I just find it hard to believe that you want to get to know me."

"Everyone starts out as strangers. How did you become friends with Trish?"

"She stole my crayon in Pre-K. She wouldn't leave me alone after that so I had to be her friend."

"Aren't you glad that you gave her a chance?"

I can't argue with that. "Yes."

"Exactly. I can help you."

"Help me how? I don't need your help." I was slightly offended. I didn't want to be his charity case.

"I'm not saying it to be mean, I just want to help you not feel so awkward at school."

I laughed out loud. "That's funny! Have you seen me? Normally I would be chewing my hair right now and dancing in a strange way. There is no way for you to help me not be awkward, so I would just forget your idea." I walked over to the piano bench and sat down.

"Some people like awkward." He laughed along with me.

"Like who? You?"

The room became silent. The imaginary crickets were chirping away.

"I have a friend and he's on the basketball team, but he also enjoys geeky stuff like basket weaving." He ignored my last statement and I thanked god.

"Basket weaving is not geeky!"

He gave me a yeah right look. "So what do you say? Will you consider it?"

"Consider what exactly?"

"Going out with my friend. And being my friend of course."

"For one, I have never been on a date in my life, shocking I know. And I don't even know him. 2, don't you have enough friends?"

"You can never have enough friends."

"What about the main friend? The girl friend."

"Cassidy won't mind. Besides we have to work together anyway. And I know you'll love the guy I'm talking about." I decided to just give in to Austin. I wasn't going to win this battle.

* * *

_For some reason I agreed. I agreed to be his friend.And to meet this guy. His name was Elliot and he was actually nice. Things with him didn't last. How could they when Austin always got in the way. I ask my self all the time about why I agree to be Austin's friend. Sure i had known of him since 7th grade, but he didn't know me until a day before that. At least I knew who he was. The only reason he wanted to be my friend was because I caught his attention when I dropped my tray all over him. No matter how I feel now, I can't change that on the September day I agreed for him to get to know me, the good and the bad. I agreed to let him get close to me and see me cry when terrible things happened. I agreed for him to make me happy. I agreed for him to make me mad and sad. I agreed for him to make me cry rivers that seemed like they __would never stop flowing. And when they did, he wasn't there to see the drought. I know that everyone gets hurt in one way or another, but I agreed to get hurt. And I don't even have any regrets._

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went better. I found out that Austin can play a lot of instruments. Even a trumpet inside of another trumpet! He left around 5:30 and I waved good-bye as he walked out the door. He told me that tomorrow he would have more information about my 'future boyfriend'. What ever floats your boat Austin.

I decided to go down to the food court and see Trish at her latest job at the frozen yogurt shop. On my way there I spot some of the cheerleaders. Cassidy was leading the pack of course. I saw the other blonde nudge Cassidy and point to me. My hand was tempted to reach for my hair.

I knew that I couldn't run away when I saw her walk my way. The only thing I could do was try to stay calm.

"It's Amy, right?" Cassidy was talking to me and didn't know my name.

"It's Ally." Her group stood off to the side. I wish I had my own group.

"Right. You're the girl whose lunch tray got all over Austin. I don't know if you know this but he's my boyfriend."

"I know." How could I not know? They're attached to the hip at school.

"I'm glad because I would hate to have to teach you a lesson."

"I don't have any feelings for him. Were barely even friends. He just works at my dad's store."

A look crosses her face, a look that said that she didn't know that he worked there. The look disappears after a second. "Good, because I would hate for you not to be invisible any more."

With that she walked away.

* * *

Time stood still. I completely forgot about going to see Trish, I just needed to clear my head. I decided to go get something to eat at Melody Diner. I ordered my food and sat down at a booth by myself. I didn't notice the red-head sitting across from me a until I heard a loud 'Yum'

"Dez, what are you doing here?" He looked up from his bowl of chicken pot pie.

"I saw you sitting here alone and figured I would sit down. This chicken pot pie is amazing!" He spoke with his mouth full.

"Okay, why are you here all alone?"

"I wasn't. Austin was here but Cassidy called him and she started screaming at him so he had to go fix her problem. Something about him lying." Dez looked down at his food, and I knew that he would be the best person to get stuff out of.

"What was he lying about?"

"He told her that he was working at his parents mattress company but he's actually working at Sonic Boom."

"Why would he lie?"

"She doesn't know that he likes music. And he wants-" He cut him self off, realizing what he was doing.

"What does Austin want?"

Dez looked away from my gaze. "He just wants to be around instruments. Isn't that why you work there?" I could tell he was nervous and it felt good to be on the opposite end of the conversation for once.

"I work there because it's my dad's store. Do you know anything about this guy that Austin wants to set me up with?"

"Sort of. He thinks he would be good for you. I know what he really wants though."

"What does he really want?"

His eyes go wide. "I've said too much already. I better go. Bye Ally!" And with that he was gone.

* * *

_Any time Austin wouldn't tell me anything, I knew I could go to Dez. Austin could do the same with Trish. Dez always gave more away, though. They both did it because they knew that Austin and I were to stubborn and stupid to fix our problems on our own. Dez was still in contact with me and Trish was still in contact with Austin. Dez feels like he needs to talk to me to see if I'm okay, and tell Austin how I am. Trish does the same. Last time Dez checked up on me I was going through one of my brooding phases. I told him that I wasn't mad but disappointed. When Trish last checked up on Austin she said that he was going through his 'Don't talk to me unless you have pancakes or you're Ally" phase. She brought him pancakes and she said that he busted into tears as soon as he saw her. That made me feel worse than when I thought he didn't care at all. Our problem always was that we cared to much. _

* * *

I ate my food in silence after Dez ran out of the diner. I knew I had a few options. I could ignore the little information I now knew, or I could try to find out more. I knew that I was going to find out more when I heard the door open and saw Austin and Cassidy walk in and sit down at the counter. I could see them but they couldn't see me. I was going to hear something.

**It's only been 11 hours since I last updated but I was to excited! Chapter 4 already! I woke up to 3 new reviews and 3 new follows/favorites and I was so happy so I had to update again! And 2 of my friends are coming over soon so I knew that I wouldn't have time to update tonight. Thank you so much for reading and leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any predictions :)**

_**Edited on September 7, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. (If I did new episodes would air more often)**


	5. Chapter 5

Stay With Me

Chapter 5

Ally's POV

Austin and Cassidy sat down at the counter and I heard them order. I could tell that Cassidy was being very cold towards him. I slumped down a bit in my seat just to be sure that they couldn't see me. I stuck out my ear as far as I could and listened.

"Cass, I told you that I was sorry."

"That doesn't change that you lied to me!" She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"I didn't mean to! I knew that if you found out that I worked at Sonic Boom you would go crazy like this."

"I am not going crazy! Why would you want to work at a music store any way? I thought you liked sports!"

They were talking so loud that I didn't need to strain my ears.

"I do like sports! But that doesn't mean that I can't work at a place that has music! And liking sports doesn't decide if you're cool or not."

"No but playing them does! This is all about that girl isn't?" If she is talking about me, I'm going to throw up.

I heard Austin sigh loudly. "This isn't about Ally. I decided to work at Sonic Boom as a favor for my parents friend. You know that my parents want me to have a job. I know that I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry, I just knew that you would over react."

"Fine, but what's your obsession with Ally about?" He is not obsessed with me. I won't allow him to be obsessed with me.

"I'm not obsessed with her, I just want to help her," I'm not his charity case. "I talked to Elliot and he agreed to go out with her."

Great. "Oh okay! Then you'll have more time with me right?"

I got out of my seat and walked out of the dinner. I didn't want to see Cassidy lean over and kiss Austin.

* * *

_Cassidy was my worst night mare. Even now, I see her on Facebook posting on Austin's wall, asking him 'How he's doing' and she 'Misses his love'. Gag. I know that were broken up, but I will always be jealous of Cassidy. And she's not even the reason we broke up. Shocking, I know._

* * *

I rushed home, my mind racing with thoughts. Austin was very much into Cassidy, he was now attempting to set me up with Elliot. Cassidy pretty much threatened me today and Dez knows something that no one else does. I could tell that my life was about to get interesting.

* * *

On Friday I decided to go straight home after school and relax. The first week of junior year has passed and I already have tons of homework. That's what I get for taking AP classes.

I'm sitting on my bed with my Math book on one side and my History book on the other when my phone dings, signaling that I got a text message.

_To Ally_

_From Austin_

_Hey Ally Gator! (Trying out a nick name) I see that you're not at work and I just wondered if you were okay. Will you work tomorrow? I have information on Elliot! _

I sigh when I read the message. Austin badgered me all day yesterday for me to give him my number.

'_How am I suppose to call you in the middle of the night to make sure you're still breathing?'_

_'If I wasn't breathing how would I answer my phone?'_

_'Well what if I need to tell you I'm going to be late for work?'_

'_You have my dad's number.'_

_'Okay, but what if I need help on music homework?'_

_'We hardly ever get music homework and if we do I'm sure you can figure it out.'_

_'For goodness sakes Ally just give me your number!'_

When that didn't work, he asked Trish and she gladly gave it to him.

I open up my key pad, thinking of how to respond to the text.

_To Austin_

_From Ally_

_Hi Austy (Trying out a new nickname) I decided to come home and do homework instead, I will be at work tomorrow._

I decided to not mention Elliot. I still didn't know how I felt about the whole thing.

My phone dings again and I pick it up to see what he said.

_I'll see you then Ally Gator. _

I find my self smiling at the message.

_Okay Austy. _

* * *

_During our relationship we had many nick names for each other. He had more for me since his name was hard to abbreviate. He called me Ally Gator, Ally D, Allly, and Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson. I called him Austy, Blondie, and Austin Monica Moon. Out of all the nicknames, I loved it when he called me Als. It was the closest to my real name and the way he would say it made butterflies appear in my stomach. He said that he liked when I called him plain old Austin. He said that pet names reminded him __of past relationships and I was more than that._

* * *

A few hours passed and I was just finishing homework when I heard my phone ring again. Austin's name pops up on my screen. This time he's calling me and I swear that If he's calling to make sure I'm breathing, I'm going to kill him.

"Hello Austin."

"Ally! Where are you?"

"Um I'm at home. Why?"

Before I hear his response, the door bell rings. "Hang on Austin." I make my way down the steps to open the door. I open it to find the blonde with a huge smile on his face.

"Austin! What are you doing here? And how did you know where I live?" I'm pretty sure I never told him.

He pushes his way past me and into my house. "It wasn't hard. All I had to was ask your dad." He made himself comfortable on my couch.

I rolled my eyes "Well what do you want?"

"To see Ally Gator." He got up from his place on the couch and walked over to where there are pictures hanging on the wall.

He roamed his eyes over the pictures of me when I was a baby. My dad and I when I had learned how to ride a bike. My first grade school picture. And just last year when dad and I went to the zoo. I'm waiting for him to ask the inevitable question.

"These are nice pictures. If you don't mind me asking, why isn't there any pictures of your mom?" There's the question.

I looked down at my feet. "She left when I was born. There are no pictures of her and I." I know that he's about to pity me and for once I kind of want his pity.

"I'm sorry I asked. I didn't know." I was still looking at my feet and I could feel his gaze on me.

We stand still for a few moments, me looking at my feet, Austin looking at me. I knew that If I looked at his face I would see pity. I knew that if he looked at my face he would see the tears brewing in my eyes. I haven't talked about my mom in a while and when I do it's with Trish who has known since we were young.

"Ally, I know that this isn't the time to say that I'm sorry because sorry doesn't make it better, but I am sorry." I could tell in his voice that he was so I looked up at him. In his eyes I saw a lot of different things. Guilt, remorse and sadness.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

We continue to stand there looking at each other. I feel a tear roll down my eye, and I pray that he doesn't notice. I know that he does when I feel his finger slowly wipe it away. When his finger leaves my face I can feel my cheeks burn red. I've only ever cried in front of one person and that was Trish. I had tried to get my dad to tell me my mom's name when I was 13 but he wouldn't. She let me vent to her. That was the last time I cried in front of someone. Crying in front of people means showing people vulnerability and that you're not as strong as you seem. Ally Dawson does not like to show vulnerability. But here I am. On a Friday night. Standing in my living room, looking at family pictures with Austin Moon. He hasn't even known me for a whole week, but here he is. Wiping away a tear from my eye.

Were both silent. I feel a tear, and then another. Before I know it I feel two strong arms go around my waist. My arms instantly go up to his neck. I can feel the tears continue. I'm crying for the first time in a while, but some how I haven't been this happy. I was enjoying hugging Austin Moon.

**Chapter 5 already! I hope you liked this chapter! I am so happy! 12 reviews, 16 follows and 8 favorites on only 5 chapters. Every time I get an email I do a happy dance. I loved Dirtkid123 review! I laughed out loud when I read it and I had the song in my head all night. Please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 7, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	6. Chapter 6

Stay With Me

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

10 minutes have passed and Austin and I are still hugging. My tears have stopped flowing but neither of us have left go yet. We both know that when we do let go, things will be different. He now knows about my mom and just saw me cry. I didn't even want to be his friend 4 days ago and now I'm hugging him. Way longer than a normal hug.

We still haven't let go when I hear the door open. "Ally! Where are you?" my dad walks through the front door and we finally pull away. I feel cold now.

"Oh Austin, I didn't know you were here. Did you eat yet?" He looks at both of us. I pray that he can't see any evidence of tears.

I shook my head no.

"Austin would you like to stay for dinner?"

"He can't! Plans with his girl friend. Right Austin?" He needs to go.

Austin gives me a look. "Yeah, I have plans. Maybe another time."

"Or not." I whisper.

Austin says good bye to my dad and I walk him to the door. We stand in silence, we do it a lot.

"Well, I guess I will see you at work tomorrow." Austin looks into my eyes. "If you ever need to talk, I will listen."

"Thanks but what just happened in there, will never happen again."

He shakes his head at me. "Okay Ally. What ever you want."

Austin walks away from me. I watch him pull out of the drive way and I can tell that I should've never cried or hugged him because things really have changed.

* * *

The next morning comes faster than I want it to. After Austin left last night my dad asked if we were now friends. I just nodded, still in a daze from what happened.

I grab my phone off of my bed side table and see that it's 8:30 am. Did I really want to go to work? Not really. Did I have to go? Yes. I got my self out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

My reflection is the same as it always is. Except this time I feel different. I had told Austin about my mom. He knows that my mom decided to leave before I was even a week old. Even as a baby no one wanted me. He saw me cry. He wiped away my tears. He hugged me. Shouldn't he be doing that with his girl friend?

Why did I allow my self to be vulnerable in front of the one person who makes me feel feelings I don't want. Wait. Did I just say that Austin makes me feel feelings? No. I do not have feelings for Austin Moon. _Yes you do. _No I don't! I don't feel feelings. Feelings are for other people. People who have perfect families and a perfect school life. People who can walk down the hall way and not be petrified that eyes are on them. People who have perfect hair and skin. People like Cassidy. Not people like me.

* * *

I walked into the store an hour later feeling like crap. I looked around the store, thanking god that Austin wasn't there yet. I needed to write my feelings in a song. But I couldn't. I sat at the piano bench, the blank piece of paper mocking me. I groaned loudly.

"You okay Ally?" Austin walked into the practice room just in time to see me bang my head on the piano.

I nodded. He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay what ever you say. I know what will cheer you up! Elliot can't wait to go out with you!"

"Yay! Can't wait!" I faked excitement.

"Come one Ally! You're going to love him. You'll meet him at the movies tonight at 7."

"Tonight?! Already?" I was not ready to go out on a date with someone I didn't know when I was confused enough with the people I did know.

"He couldn't wait any longer to meet you."

I paced around the room. Why did I agree to do this?

"Ally calm down." He grabbed me by the shoulders and I tensed at his touch. "You're going to be fine."

"I know I seem like I get out a lot, but I don't." I said sarcastically.

"Elliot is amazing! He's got an awkward side to. Not as bad as yours but it's there."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?"

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Leave."

He gave me an unreadable look. "Why are you doing this Ally?"

"Doing what?" I was being defensive and I knew there was no way to stop it.

"Not letting me talk to you! Yesterday you told me a huge secret and let me see you cry. We hugged, I thought that maybe you would finally let me in."

"Why should I let you in? You haven't even known me for a week yet and I think that you forget that you have a girl friend!"

"I just want to help you! Cassidy doesn't have anything to do with this. I don't have feelings for you, not like that. I want you to go out with Elliot. Just once and if you don't like him I will leave it alone."

"You have to promise to not bring up last night ever."

He nodded, disappointed.

* * *

After Austin left to have lunch with Cassidy, I called Trish and asked her to come over. I had just finished telling Trish about my upcoming date with Elliot.

"I'm so excited! You're finally going on your first date!" I'm glad she was happy about it.

She noticed the frown on my face. "Why do you not seem more excited about this?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"I know what you need, you are officially done with work for the day. Come on, let's go get you ready!" And with that she dragged me out of the store.

* * *

I looked into the mirror at a completely different person. I had on a red dress that was not like what I usually wore. Trish said that guys like red. Austin liked yellow. Stop thinking about Austin! Think about Elliot! Even though you haven't met him yet. I looked at the time, 6:45. I knew that I should leave now if I wanted to get there on time.

I walked into the movie theatres and looked around. I knew that he had brown hair and hazel eyes. As my eyes gaze around the room I noticed a guy wave at me. That must be him. I slowly walk over to him, shyly smiling.

"Hi I'm Ally. You must be Elliot."

"It's so nice to meet you Ally!" He had a huge smile on his face. It wasn't Austin's smirk though. Stop it Ally!

We started talking when we heard our names being called. I turn around to see Austin and Cassidy with a big bag of pop corn coming our way. Of course Austin would set me up on a date just to crash it.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I couldn't wait to update! Your reviews make me smile so much. I literally squeal and jump up and down when I read them. I hope you liked it :) **

_**Edited on September 7, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally **


	7. Chapter 7

Stay With Me

Chapter 7

Ally's POV

Here I am, on my first date ever, with a guy I don't even know. And the guy WHO I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR decides to show up with his girlfriend who basically threatened me. Best date ever! Not.

Austin makes his way over to where Elliot and I are standing. Cassidy follows after him. "Hey Ally and Elliot! I had no idea you would be here!" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"You do know that you're the one who set up the date right?" I asked him.

Austin ignored my statement and looked at Cassidy. "Look who it is Cass! Our friends Elliot and Ally!"

"Yeah." She continued playing on her phone, obviously bored and not wanting to be there.

"It's nice to see you guys. Ally and I are going to go into the movie now." Elliot could sense my discomfort, Austin could not.

"What movie are you seeing?" Austin wouldn't let us go.

"Ally wants to see Earth to Echo."

"What are the chances! So are we." Austin exclaimed.

"Um no were not." Cassidy speaks for the first time. What is Austin trying to do?

"Yes we are silly! Now we can all sit together."

Elliot and I share a look. We both know that there is no way to get rid of Austin.

We walk into the movie theater, the only person who looks happy is the blonde boy. Of course he's happy.

Elliot sits down first, and I follow. I was silently hoping that Austin would sit at another row, but of course he didn't. He plops him self down on the chair beside me, Cassidy sits down beside him and you can see the steam coming out of her ears. When did this turn into a double date?

As the previews end and the movie begins, I feel Elliot's arm come around my shoulders. I watch enough TV to know that most guys do this on the first date, but it made me feel uncomfortable. I try to relax and just focus on the movie. I'm pretty sure that dates aren't suppose to feel this awkward. Then again this wasn't just any date. This was a first date that I was forced to go on and I was sitting next to the it couple. This was not how my life was a week ago. It's just too much.

I can't take sitting here anymore with Elliot's arm around me and Austin at my side. I can feel Austin discreetly look at me every few moments. Cassidy's anger is radiating from her body.

I move Elliot's arm off of me and I whisper that I'm going to the bath room. I can feel Austin's eyes on me as I walk away.

When I reach the bath room, I go straight to the sink to splash some water on my face. I feel like my face is on fire. This was all too much. I'm not ready. A week ago I was at my house having a Disney movie marathon with Trish and now I'm at the movies with people I used to hate.

I don't know how long I've been in the bath room but I assume that it's been a while when I hear a knock at the door.

"Ally? You okay?" I can tell that it's Elliot by his voice. A part of me was really hoping it would be Austin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I will be out in a moment."

I take one last look in the mirror and walk out the door to tell Elliot I want to leave.

"Are you sure?" He asks me and I say that I'm positive. I tell him that I'm not feeling well.

"Do you want to go in and tell Austin?"

I shake my head no. "I'm sure he will call me tonight and if he doesn't I will see him at work tomorrow.

Elliot nods and I can tell that he wants to say something else. We walk out of the movie theatre and he offers to drive me home. I accept.

We sit in his car in silence for a few moments when he speaks up. "Is there something going on with you and Austin?"

If I had taken a drink of something I would've just spit it all out. "What? No! We are just friends."

"Are you sure? Because he was persistent about me going out with you and then he crashes the date. I know that he didn't forget that we would be there because he texted me a hundred times to remind me."

"Nothing is going on. He just has it in his head that I need his help. He probably showed up today because he thought I would be uncomfortable." I felt like I needed to stick up for him.

Elliot nodded his head and just kept driving. I tell him where to turn and he pulls into my drive way. We continue sitting in silence as he turns of the car.

I know from my TV watching that this is usually the point where the guy walks the girl to her door and kisses her good night. I wasn't going to have my first kiss be like that though.

"So tonight was great, up until Austin, but I had fun." Elliot looks over at me as I unbuckle my seat belt.

"Yeah, thanks for agreeing to go out with me. I know that you probably had better things to do on a Saturday night."

"It was fine. I figured that one date wouldn't hurt, besides I think Austin's kind of jealous." Wait. What?

"What do you mean? How do you know he's jealous?" He can not be jealous of the person he set me up with.

"When you had been gone for a few minutes, he was about to check on you, but Cassidy stopped him. I could hear them arguing quietly under their breaths. When I decided to go check up on you, I looked back at him and he had a jealous look on his face. He may have a girlfriend but I think he's developing feelings for you."

I didn't know how to respond to Elliot. Austin was possibly the most frustrating person I had ever met. "Wow."

"Yeah. I figured that I should tell you. I know Austin and I can tell that things with Cassidy aren't going to last for much longer. Cassidy hates when Austin talks to other girls. Especially girls like you."

"What do you mean by 'girls like me.'"

"Girls that she knows are better than her. I barely even know you but I can tell that you have way more in common with Austin then she does."

"Thank you for confusing me even more."

He laughed. "My pleasure. If you ever need anything, give me a call."

I thank him, and make my way to the front porch. I wave good-bye and open the front door. I think about how yesterday at this time I was hugging Austin and watching him leave.

I tell my dad goodnight and head up to my room to get changed.

* * *

_My first date was weird. And awkward. When Austin and I had been dating for a few weeks he told me that he felt bad. When I asked him why he said that he wished that he would've been my first date. I reminded him that he was there, and the reason it was weird. He had laughed and kissed me. The topic was dropped. You may not have been my first date Austin Moon, but you were my other firsts. I know that you didn't mean to be my first heart-break but you were. And I was yours._

* * *

After I had changed into comfortable pajamas, I called Trish and told her everything that had just happened.

"You have to be kidding. Austin seriously showed up? With Cassidy?"

"Yep. He said that he 'had no idea we would be there'"

"That is funny. I'm sorry that your first date wasn't what you wanted it to be like."

I sighed. "It's fine. Elliot was nice, he could've been a jerk. I'm just confused about what he said about Austin being jealous."

"Isn't it obvious? Austin likes you!"

"That's impossible! How many times to I have to tell you that we don't even know each other!"

"That doesn't mean anything. You can like someone you just met."

"No you can't! You only think you like them when really you just think they're attractive."

"Well then Austin's attracted to you."

"No he's not!" I was getting frustrated. I was glad that Trish couldn't see me because I knew that my cheeks were red. "He just wants to help me. He already told me that."

"Okay Ally, if you want to play stupid then fine."

"I'm not playing stupid! Austin Moon does not like Ally Dawson! Ally Dawson does not like Austin Moon!"

"Okay, what ever you say. I've known you forever and I know when you're in denial."

"What ever, gotta go, good night Trish!" I hung up the phone.

I didn't tell her about what happened the previous night with Austin and I knew that If I did she would think we were in love. We are not even in like.

I lay my self down, almost to sleep, when I hear my phone ring. It's midnight and I only know of one person who it could be. Austin. I hold the phone in my hands, trying to decide if I should answer it or not. My decision was made for me when the ringing stopped. I checked my voice mail.

_Hey Ally! I hope you had fun tonight. I figured you guys left early. Call me back, or not. I guess I will see you tomorrow at work. Goodnight Ally Gator._

I listened to the voice mail a few times, enjoying the sound of his voice. I stopped my self when I realized what I was doing.

I was getting dangerously close to Austin. He was getting even more close to me. This has to stop. If Trish and Elliot were right and he was developing feelings for me, I couldn't let him fall for me anymore. We were two different people. Like pickles and pancakes. My mind was racing. How could I stop these feelings? I looked at the contacts on my phone. _Elliot. _He said that if I ever needed him I could call. I knew how to stop the feelings, fake date Elliot.

**Hey! You are probably hating me now but what's going to happen needs to happen. I don't want it to happen either.**

**I loved the new episode last night! And the promo for Proms and Promises made me jump up and down. Only 2 more weeks :( So im a 15 year old girl and I'm going into 10th grade next month. Well yesterday I was talking to my dad about something to do with Austin and Ally, I don't even remember what it was about, and my dad said that I was acting like I was 12! I was mad at him the whole night. I guess that I'm mentally a 12 year old. Then when he was watching Eggs and Extraterrestrials with me he laughed and I told him that he was acting like a 12 year old. I'm not going to let it go. **

**Thanks for reading and for every one who's reviewed and follows/favorites. You have no idea how much it means to me :) I hope you liked this chapter and leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 7, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	8. Chapter 8

Stay With Me

Chapter 8

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning with a raging head ache. It took me forever to fall asleep. After I listened to Austin's voice mail one last time, I texted Elliot with my idea and he agreed. He said that he thought it was a good idea. Apparently there was a girl that he wanted to make jealous, so it was a win win situation.

I got up and put on my clothes for the day. After grabbing my phone, I descended the steps. I make my way to the kitchen to make my self a bowl of cereal, I assumed that I was alone. But I wasn't.

I don't notice him at first. I open the fridge to get out the milk, humming a melody to my self.

"Nice melody." I turn around, almost dropping the milk in the process.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I put the milk down on the counter and put my hands on my hips, waiting for the blonde's answer.

"You didn't call me back last night." Austin says casually. "Your dad let me in on his way out."

"I was tired. You didn't have to come to my house to make sure I was okay!"

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I felt bad after what happened last night."

"Why do you feel bad?" I knew that if I wanted it to seem like Elliot and I were going to date, I had to make sure that he thought that last night was amazing.

"I kind of showed up when I shouldn't have. I should've trusted that you would be able to handle it."

"You should've but I'm not mad. I was, but I actually had a good time." I knew that I was lying but he didn't.

"You did? That's great! I figured that you didn't because you guys left early." Here comes another lie.

"We decided that we wanted to get to know each other and a movie wasn't enough. We went to the park and talked. Did you know that he's a master at basket weaving? We have so much in common!" An unreadable expression appears on his face. I knew that this was going to work.

"I'm so happy for you." He didn't sound happy at all.

"I am to. I'm glad that you set this up for me. Thank you Austin!" To make things worse, for the both of us, I hugged him. It was only a 2 second hug, not like the one we last shared, but enough that I feel a blush start to form on my face. I turned away from him.

"Well, I guess I will see you later." He stuttered.

He left the kitchen and a moment later I hear the front door close. I loudly sigh, no longer in the mood to eat.

* * *

The next day is Monday, which means school. I called Elliot the previous night to plan out our 'relationship'. He was going to ask me out on another date tonight at work so Austin will be there to witness it.

At work yesterday he seemed okay. He wasn't as bubbly as he usually was but I figured it had something to do with the 100 texts Cassidy kept sending him. Elliot was right when he said that their relationship wasn't going to last much longer. I just had to make sure that Austin wouldn't want me when that happened.

At lunch I sat with Trish, as usual. Lunch time was half over when I hear foot steps coming near us. It could either be two people. One blonde, one brunette.

"Hey Ally." The brunette.

"Hi Elliot. It's so nice to see you." Trish gives me a strange look. I haven't told her about my plan yet, afraid that she would talk me out of it.

Elliot sits down beside me, across from Trish. I know that Austin can see us.

"So are you guys together now?" Trish is more confused than ever.

Elliot gives me a look that says, 'You haven't told her?'

I give him a 'Not yet' look.

"It's complicated." I respond.

"How?"

I was about to respond to Trish's question when Dez comes by our table.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I have a sneaking suspicion that Austin sent him over. I allow my eye to glance over to where Austin is sitting with the football team and cheerleaders, I know him well enough that I can tell that he is discreetly looking over in this direction.

"What are you doing here dork?" Trish doesn't hide her hate for the red-head.

"Not here to talk to you, that's for sure." Dez doesn't hide his hate for the Latino either. "I'm here because I saw Elliot and Ally together and I was wondering if you guys were dating?" His question sounds scripted. Austin totally sent him over here.

"Not exactly." Elliot knows what to say since he's been in situations like this before.

Dez looks over at Austin, he doesn't know what to say now. "Okay then have a good day! Bye!" He runs back over to Austin's table. Elliot and I start laughing.

"What's so funny? I know that Dez is an idiot but why are you laughing?" I look over at Elliot, telling him to leave so I can let Trish in on my plan.

"I have decided to 'date' Elliot." I put air quotes over my words.

"What do you mean be 'date'?"

"The only way I will be able to get rid of Austin is if I make him think that his plan worked and that I don't need him anymore."

Trish shakes her head at me. "Why does Austin bother you so much? I'm pretty sure that you 'dating' Elliot isn't going to make him stop being your friend."

"Austin doesn't bother me!" I scream whisper at her. I didn't want to talk to loudly since we were still in the cafeteria. "I think that pretending to date Elliot with do more good than harm."

"I think it's the other way around, it will do more harm than good! Don't do this Ally. You're going to get hurt more than anyone else." I can't listen to this.

"What ever. This is my life and my choice. I'll see you later." I walk out of the cafeteria frustrated.

She was not going to talk me out of this. Fake dating Elliot was not going to hurt me. The one thing that could hurt me was what I was protecting my self from. I continued walking through the hall ways when I heard foot steps behind me. I turn around to see blondie.

"What do you want Austin?" I'm not in the mood to hear anything that he has to say.

"You walked out of the cafeteria so fast, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Why were you watching me?" I look him in the eyes.

He avoids my eye contact. "I wasn't, I just turned my head and I uh, saw you, uh leave." He's stuttering.

"Oh really? So you didn't send Dez over to ask if Elliot and I were dating?"

"No why would I?" He nervously laughs. For once he's the one who is on edge.

"What ever you say Austin." I start to walk away when he steps in front of me.

Were standing in the empty hall way, luckily lunch isn't over for another 5 minutes.

"So are you and Elliot dating now?"

"Not yet, but soon. Maybe we can double date again! Good bye Austin." I run into the girls bathroom, knowing that he can't follow me in there.

* * *

For the rest of the school day I ignored everyone. Austin tried to talk to me in music but I wouldn't allow it. Trish tried to talk to me in math but I wasn't in the mood.

When I got to Sonic Boom later that day I knew that Elliot would be there soon. I stood behind the counter, waiting for him. Austin isn't even here yet.

"Hey Ally." Elliot walks over to me.

"Hey, Austin isn't here yet." I whisper to him. As I say that Austin comes running through the door.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I had-" He cut him self off when he sees Elliot standing across from me. "Oh hey, Elliot. I didn't know that you would be here."

"I just came by to see if Ally was free to go out tomorrow night." Here we go.

I fake flattered. "I would love to!" I twirl my hair.

Elliot and I stare in to each other's eyes. Austin clears his throat. "That's great." He nervously laughs. "I guess I will leave you two alone. Bye Ally, Elliot." He slowly walks out the doors.

I look over at Elliot with a frown. "I'm having second thoughts." I knew that Trish was going to get in my head and seeing Austin made my stomach hurt.

"You can't! It's working already. Did you see his face?" Elliot looks way to happy.

"You are way to happy about this. Who do you want to make jealous?" I didn't want to make Austin jealous, I just wanted him to leave me alone.

He looked away from my gaze. "No one really."

"Elliot, I know when people are lying."

"Fine. I kind of like Cassidy."

I would've done a spit take. "What? You like Cassidy?" Why does everyone want this girl?

"Yeah, I can't help it! I know that if we continue to pretend to date, Austin will get so jealous that they will break up. Please Ally."

"Fine. But why does everyone think Austin likes me? He even told me he doesn't."

Elliot rolled his eyes at me. "It's obvious, you're just oblivious."

"I am not oblivious!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"What ever you say."

* * *

When I got home from Sonic Boom I had dinner with my Dad and worked on my homework. I'm getting ready for bed when my phone rings.

_Austin Moon_

I picked up the phone, knowing that if I didn't answer he would just show up at my house.

"Hello Austin, why are you calling?"

"Hello Ally. I just called because I didn't really get to talk to you today." I smiled, I really enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"We talked today."

"Yes, but not a fun conversation."

"What do you consider fun?" We were both laughing.

"How about we play 20 questions?"

"You do realize that it's almost 10 at night?"

"That's not even late! Does Ally Dawson have to get her beauty sleep?"

"I'm pretty sure you, Austin Moon, needs beauty sleep." It was easy for me to relax with Austin.

"Please, I'm always this flawless." I can picture him flipping his hair and popping his collar.

"Okay, what ever you say."

"You know I'm perfect. But I'm serious, we should play 20 questions."

"Fine."

I smile as I listen to Austin recall a moment from his child hood. I could listen to him talk all day. (I don't like him though)

**Hey! I can't believe that I got 6 reviews on the last chapter! 26 reviews on 7 chapters! I'm so happy right now. You have no idea. **

**My mother is so wonderful. I tell her every time I post a new chapter and she reads it. She barley knows what the show is about, but she's reading my story. She won't even let me tell her what I have planned because she wants to be surprised. Shout out to you Mother! You're awesome!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm getting really excited :) Leave a review about what you thought :)**

_**Edited on September 10, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	9. Chapter 9

Stay With Me

Chapter 9

Ally's POV

We ended up talking on the phone till 1 am. Austin wanted to do that cliché thing where you fall asleep on the phone but I hung up on him. I woke up to read his text.

_Thanks for hanging up on me Ally! I forgive you though. Today is our 1 week anniversary from when you dropped your tray on me! See you later Ally Gator._

Things really have changed in a week. And they continued to change.

Another week passes and I was still pretending to date Elliot. Austin was still dating Cassidy and he still talked to me every day. The plan didn't seem like it was working. I was getting tired of pretending.

Elliot and I have gone on 2 'dates' already. Austin and Cassidy didn't look any more miserable than usual. Trish was right, this plan was stupid. Elliot didn't want to quit though. He was convinced that it was a matter of time until they broke up and he could have Cassidy and I could have Austin. Everyday I reminded him that I wasn't doing this to date Austin but to keep him away from me. Every time I said that he rolled his eyes and said 'Whatever you tell your self Ally.'

Today was Saturday and I had a gut feeling that things were about to change. Elliot and I were going to Melody dinner, I knew from listening to Austin and Cassidy's conversations that they were going to be there to. Here we go.

We sit down at a booth to order our food. We make casual conversation, trying to keep things from being awkward. Austin and Cassidy come in a few moments later, they are arguing very loudly.

"I can't believe you Austin! You ignore my phone calls and yesterday you forgot that we had plans after the game! Are you cheating on me?" They're standing a few feet away from where we're sitting. Elliot winks at me.

"What? No I'm not cheating on you! I can't believe that you would think that. I've been busy." Cassidy didn't look like she was buying Austin's excuses.

They continued standing in the middle of the diner. "I think that you're jealous!" Elliot had the biggest smile on his face because he knew what was about to happen. I, on the other hand was scared.

"Jealous of what?" His voice went up at the end.

"You know what! Ever since you started talking to HER you have been distant. What does she have that I don't?" I feel like I'm going to vomit. It was one thing for them to argue over something, but for them to argue over me when I was there, was another.

"She has nothing to do with this argument!"

"She has everything to do with this argument! Don't think that I haven't heard you and Dez talk about her! You probably want to kill Elliot right now since he gets to go out with her and hold her hand and kiss her while you're stuck with me! I'm sure I give you way more than she gives him!" It's official, I need to throw up. Elliot looks like he's having the time of his life, while my face is the color of a tomato.

The whole diner is silent, listening to the couple slowly break down. "Just stop! She is not the reason, you are! I can't continue having the same argument with you! I tell you every day that I like you and you don't believe me!" I'm surprised they haven't noticed me and that they are doing this in a public place. I think I see some one recording it with their phone.

"How do you expect me to believe that you don't like her when you look at her like she's a trophy! Your eyes light up when she's around, like they used to for me. You talk about her like she's a freaking goddess! I'm sure you're regretting setting her up with him!" Cassidy looks like she's about to cry and I feel bad for her. I really do. I didn't want this to happen.

"Let it go! I can't do this anymore! The only reason I talk to her is because I feel bad! She doesn't have a mom and her self-esteem is the lowest it could possibly be. I feel like I owe her something." I can't listen to this anymore. I can't believe that he is saying all of this in front of all these people. He just had to bring up my mom. I jump out of my seat and storm past them. I know that they see me when Austin stops listing all the reason I'm screwed up.

"Ally! Wait!" He starts running after me but Cassidy grabs his arm.

"Of course you have to run after her!"

"I have to make sure she's okay!" I don't hear anymore because at this point I'm already out the door and running as fast as I can.

* * *

_Hearing Austin say those things caused the first crack in my now fully broken heart. I felt like I couldn't move or breath in that moment. I had come to trust him. He had ripped that trust in half when he said that he felt like he owed be something because i didn't have a mom and I'm so insecure. I had never felt that bad in my whole life. Of course I feel worse now, in the after math of the storm. But I will never forget hearing the boy, who I was finally considering a friend, speak the words that I always knew were true. _

* * *

I reached the park and sat down at a bench where no one was around. I was out of breath and trying to stop my self from crying. It was all too much to take in at once. He had said that the only reason he talked to my was because he felt bad. He told the whole diner I was mom less. He feels like he owes me something. If he owes me anything its an apology.

I continue sitting on the bench when I hear foot steps. I thank god when I see that it's just Elliot.

"Hey." He cautiously sits down beside me.

I nod in return.

"I had no idea that you didn't have a mom." Do not cry.

"Yeah. I wish no one knew." Were both silent, and I can tell that there's something else he needs to say. "Did anything else happen when I left?"

"Kind of." He sighs. "Austin was going to run after you but Cassidy stopped him. He said that he had to make sure that you were okay. She said that he shouldn't care if you were okay but if they were okay. He said that nothing else mattered but making sure you were fine. She didn't take that well so she slapped him." I gasp. "Everyone in the diner had the same reaction. I figured that I should do something so I got up and got between them. Austin didn't take that well. He yelled at me and said that if I really liked you I would be trying to find you. And I said that if he really liked you he wouldn't have said what he did. I walked away from him and searched for you."

"Wow." I whisper.

"I know."

"I'm done with the plan."

"I figured. I hope we can be friends."

* * *

I left the park to head home. I was tempted to stop at Trish's but stopped my self. I needed to be alone. Once I got to my bed room I threw my self on to my bed. Tonight was going to be a long night of thinking.

I technically knew nothing about my mom. The only thing I did know is that they went to high school together. High school sweethearts never work out. Especially when they get pregnant.

Austin was the only thing that I could think about at the moment. I won't admit this out loud but I was beginning to maybe, possibly, like him more than I should. Then he had to say what he did. I know that most people wouldn't be this broken up over what he said, but I only trust a few people and he was starting to become one. I'm not like most people who have been in relationships before, I'm not used to dealing with a broken heart.

He could make me laugh. He was so funny.

He made me blush like crazy. Any time he would compliment me I would turn the color of a red rose. He knew it to.

He makes me forget about all my doubts and I have a lot of them. I doubt that I'll ever be happy with someone. I doubt that I will ever find love or true happiness. He made me forget all of that when I was around him.

It's 10 pm when I hear my phone ring.

_Austin Moon_

I knew that was coming. The call goes to voice mail, then rings again, and again. After 15 calls, he switches to texts. I don't read any of them.

It's 11 pm when he finally gives up. I'm laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when I hear something hit my window. He wouldn't.

I get up and go over to my window, pulling the purple curtains away. Standing on the side-walk, throwing pebbles at my window, at 11:05 at night is Austin Moon. He once told me he liked romantic gestures. And his favorite movie was secretly Romeo and Juliet.

**I'm currently crying. I feel so bad for poor Ally. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you Ally. It will get better.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Shout out to Luckystarz910 for reviewing on every chapter last night. It will get better soon. Then get painful again. Then better. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I have tears in my eyes from writing it. Please leave a review about what you think :)**

_**Edited on September 13, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	10. Chapter 10

Stay With Me

Chapter 10

Ally's POV

"Austin! What are you doing here? Why are you throwing things at my window?" I try to keep my voice down but he just makes me so mad.

"I need to talk to you! Come down here please." Does he really think that I will talk to him right now?

"You said enough earlier today. I don't want to hear anything else."

I start to close my window, but what Austin says next stops me. "If you don't come down here I can either climb up with a ladder or just come in through the front door. I really need to explain." I close my window all the way and pace around my room. If I go down there to talk to him, he will probably change my mind, but I need to hear what he has to say.

I quietly open my front door, not wanting to wake my dad. I walk over to where Austin's standing. "If you could make this quick, I don't want to stand here and listen to your excuses."

"I feel so bad, I didn't know that you were there and"

"Just because you thought that I wasn't there, doesn't mean that you had the right to say all of that!"

He looks at the ground and I can tell that he feels bad, but I know that I feel worse. "Listen Ally"

I cut him off. "No you listen! You humiliated me! You told the whole diner that you feel bad for me! You just had to bring up my mom and my low self-esteem." My arms wail up. I have never been this mad in my life. "And you feel like you owe me something! What do you think you owe me now? If you owe me anything it's to leave me alone. I trusted you! I told you about my mom when I could've just made something up. I could've told you that I was adopted or my mother died! But no, I felt like I could tell you the real reason. Now I know that I can't tell you anything!"

"You can trust me! I know that I shouldn't have said all of that okay? I feel terrible. Cassidy wouldn't drop it and I just blew up."

"You blew up? You feel terrible? I feel terrible! You used all of my insecurities to explain why you couldn't possibly like me! I get it, I'm unlikable."

"No I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what way did you mean it?"

He starts pacing, up and down the sidewalk. He runs his fingers through his hair, pulling a little. "I don't think you realize how much of an impact you have had on my life! Ever since you dropped your tray on me a few weeks ago you're all I can think of! I wake up in the morning and you're in my mind. I go to sleep with your laugh replaying in my head. I try to shut my mind up, but all it wants to think of is you! And your awkwardness that makes me laugh. And your beautiful hair and the way you chew it when you're nervous. And your eyes that make me want to melt. And your voice and the songs you write. I try to stop my self from feeling this way because I know that you could never feel the same. I just can't stop my self. I may not love you yet but I like you a hell of a lot."

Oh my God. He just said that he likes me and he thinks about me all the time. How am I suppose to respond to that? I'm suppose to be mad at him.

The crickets are chirping and neither of us are talking. "You don't have to say anything if you don't feel the same way." I continue looking at the ground. If I wanted to say something, I wouldn't even know what to say. "You don't have to not say anything." He sighs. "I guess I will just leave. I'll see you tomorrow." He could not leave like this.

"Wait! You can not just leave after saying everything you just did. If you think that your confession makes me forget why I'm mad at you, you're wrong. Did you mean all of that?"

"I meant what I just said way more than what I said to Cassidy."

"Then why are you still dating her? You're leading her on."

"Why are you dating Elliot?"

"I'm not dating Elliot!" I blurt out my secret before I can think of what I'm doing.

"What?" Austin's eyes fill with confusion.

"I only pretended to date Elliot." I look down at my feet. "I knew that the only way you would leave me alone is if you thought that I was happy with a boy." I look up at his face. "Elliot likes Cassidy so he wanted you to break up, he was convinced that you liked me and I guess that he was right."

"I can't believe you!" He turns his body slightly away from me.

"You can't possibly be mad at me! Don't forget about what you did!"

Austin turns back around to face me. "I said I was sorry!"

"That doesn't stop it from hurting any less! And if you hadn't set me up with Elliot in the first place none of this would be happening!"

"I have no regrets for setting you up with Elliot. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have realized that I liked you." His voice is low, his emotions coming through.

"Oh so the only reason you want me is because you thought that someone else had me? Very romantic Austin."

"The only reason you pretended to date that guy is because you were jealous of my relationship!"

I gasp loudly. I'm surprised that no one has come out here with as loud as were yelling. "I was not jealous! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of a relationship where you don't trust each other!"

"Please, you know you wish that you were the one that got to go out on dates with me and kiss me."

I could feel tears coming on and I was not going to allow him to see me cry again. "Right now I want nothing to do with you." I start to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"You are not going to walk away from this. You're scared because you know that I'm right."

"I am not scared." I have to control the sob from coming out. "Please just let me go." I try to break from his grasp but he's too strong and I'm too weak.

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me how you feel. You can't run away." It looks like were both about to cry.

"I feel like you're trying to kill me. I feel like you want me to cry."

"I don't want you to cry. I want you to admit how you feel about me."

"Austin I can't. Please don't make me do this." I'm biting my lip so hard to keep in the sob that's so close to coming out. I try to avoid his eyes but it's not working.

"For once in your life could you let some one in! I feel like crap about what I said. I have never felt this bad in my life. I know that you shouldn't forgive me because it was unforgivable, but I want to be there for you."

"You can't be there for me. I don't want you to be there for me. I want you to leave!" At this point I can't control the tears from coming out. We both ignore them.

"I can't leave you. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. You are imprinted into my mind." I swear I see a tear come from his eye.

"I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to tell me that you feel feelings for me. Even if there small feelings. Just tell me that you want me like I want you. Tell me that you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you."

This was not how I wanted this to go. "I feel like I could have feelings for you. I feel like even though I'm incredibly mad at you, I still trust you. I trust you because you make me forget about everything. With you I'm not the quiet girl who grew up with out a mom. But I'm a girl who likes pickles and music. I'm a girl who has doubts about everything but not about you."

Were both breathing heavy. He's still holding my arm, but his grasp has weakened. I know that I could get away if I wanted to, but I didn't want to. He lifts my head so were looking into each others tear filled eyes. "Ally, can I kiss you?" Do I let him kiss me? Do I want my first kiss to be like this?

I nod slowly. I guess this is how I want it to be. He slowly leans in closer, lips get closer and closer to mine. Before they touch, I stop him.

"Wait." I step away from him. "Are you and Cassidy broken up?" I can't kiss him if he was still dating someone else. I know that they haven't by the way he looks down at his feet.

"You have got to be kidding me! You asked to kiss me when you're still dating another girl! That is low." I walk away from him, finally having enough.

"Wait! I'm going to, tomorrow!" He tries to stop me but I won't allow it.

"Don't. Stay with her. You two are meant to be." I open the front door and close it in his face.

Austin knocks on the door. "Please Ally, let me in." I'm leaning on the door, I know that he's doing the same thing on the other side. My tears block my view.

"Ally. Please. I just want to talk."

"Just go Austin. It's late. I don't want to wake my dad. Just go home." I say through my sobs.

"I can't leave when you're mad at me." I can hear the cries in his voice.

"If you stay I'm going to be even more mad. I need time."

He doesn't say anything after that. I know that he's gone when I don't hear his heavy breathing. A part of me really wanted to ask him to stay.

I stand with my back to the door a few moments, trying to control my breathing. I rush up stairs, and collapse on my bed. I have never cried this much or felt this emotionally drained in my life. If this was what being in love felt like I never wanted to be in love.

**I am currently crying while typing this. I just want to hug poor Ally. Things will get better. **

**Dirtkid123- I'm not going to lie, after I finished laughing at your review, I watched High School Musical. **

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter even though Austin was a major jerk. Things are changing quickly.**

**I need to work on my Summer homework but I'm to invested in writing this story. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) I hope you liked this chapter and it didn't make you cry to much. Please leave a review :)**

**_Edited on September 13, 2014_**

**I _do_ not own Austin and Ally**


	11. Chapter 11

Stay With Me

Chapter 11

Ally's POV

A week has passed since that night. We haven't had a conversation since then. I know that they broke up from the gossip that's going around school. Everyone has their own theories about why they broke up. Some say Cassidy dumped him for some pop star. Others say that Austin dumped her for some super model. Most say that they broke up because all they did was argue. I know that I was the reason they broke up, luckily no one else knew that.

The tension between us is so thick that you can't even cut it with a knife. Every time we walk past each other in the hallway, we both look away. We make sure that were never at work at the same time. And he sits 4 rows away from me in music. He's giving me space and space is making things worse. I really want to talk to him. I know that if I talk to him to soon it will make things worse. I know that if I talk to him to late it won't be worth trying. Do I want to try?

It's Friday afternoon and I'm in my room with Trish. I had just finished telling her every thing that happened. Her eyes were wide the whole time. "Wow, I can't believe you two!"

"What do you mean? It was all his fault!"

"You both are stupid! He told you that he thinks about you all the time and you say that you could have feelings for him. You almost kiss, and now you haven't spoken to each other since. Stupid!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Actually when he bumped into me in the hall way yesterday he said he was sorry." I point out to her.

"Wow, it's like you guys are practically engaged!" she sarcastically says.

"Very funny."

"Look, Austin shouldn't have said what he did. In fact the next time I see him he's going to hear some very colorful words. But you should really let him in."

"I did! Then he said what he said. I almost forgave him but then I found out that he was going to kiss me when he was still dating Cassidy! I don't need to let someone in who is just going to hurt me."

Trish sighs, coming over to give me a hug. "I'm sorry that he made you feel that way. I also am sorry that you can't see that he wants to be there for you. What's one thing you've always wanted?"

"To get rid of my stage fright and become a pop star?"

"No, to know who your mom is. I bet that if you asked him, he would help you."

"While I would love to find my mom, and to know why she left, how do you expect me to do that?"

"How do you ever expect to be happy again if you don't talk to Austin? You don't have to forgive him, but at least talk to him, you know you want to."

Trish was right. I say it a lot but she's always right.

After she left my dad came home and told me that we were going to eat dinner at his friends, Mimi and Mike. I had never meant them before so I was nervous.

* * *

_Even our parents tried to set us up. Going into that dinner I had no idea that it was Austins parents. He said he didn't know that I was coming either, but I know him well enough to know that he was lying. The dinner changed a lot of things._

* * *

As we pull into the drive away that leads to a nice house, I can sense that this was going to be an interesting evening. We walk up to the front door and a blonde women opens it.

"Hello! You must be Ally, it's so nice to meet you!" She pulls me into a hug. Her hug was comforting, it reminded me of another blonde's hug. "Mike! They're here!" A man, Mike, comes out from the kitchen.

"Lester!" Mike and my dad give each other a hug, then Mike pulls me in for one to. I feel like I've seen him before.

We walk into the living room and I admittedly spot all the family pictures. Oh my God. I know why I recognize Mike, and Mimi's hug. Mimi walks over to where I'm standing with my mouth agape. "You okay Ally? Isn't our son Austin adorable in his first grade picture?"

"Yeah, adorable." I turn around to look at her. "Is Austin coming to dinner?"

She nods. "Yes, he's at his friend's house. He's been in the dumps lately. Him and his girlfriend broke up and he's been sad about a girl. Apparently he broke her heart, and he's giving her space. You know the typical high school romance." She laughs and I feel sick.

I pretend to laugh. "So you and Austin work together right?" I nod. "He's always talking about this girl who works there, he won't tell me her name though. Do you know?" I can't belive the situation I'm in right now.

"No I don't sorry." Does Austin talk about me to his parents? He really does like me.

"Mike and I have known your father since high school. You look a lot like him." If she has known my father since high school that means that she has to know my mother.

"Did you know my mother?" Her eyes go wide,they look so much like Austin's.

"I think dinners ready, let's go!" I'm guessing that means that she did.

I take my seat at the table when the front door opens. "Mom! I'm home."

"In here Austin." Austin walks into the kitchen. When eyes land on me, he drops the phone that was in his hands.

"Ally!" He looks at me like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Hey, Austin. I'm joining you for dinner." I give him a look that says 'act cool'.

"Oh right, I forgot!" He sat down in the open seat across from me. I was beside Mimi who was across from Mike. My dad was the head of the table. Mimi made lasagna that was amazing. The dinner conversation was simple. Austin and I hadn't said a word to each other, but we weren't being cold. The tension that has surrounded us for the past week was slowly dissolving.

"So, Ally, what do you enjoy?" Mimi asks me when she takes a sip of her drink.

"I like music. I song write sometimes to." Austin whispers something under his breath.

"Did you say something sweetie?" Mimi asks her son.

"Just that Ally is an amazing song writer, if only she didn't have stage fright."

Mimi's face lights up. "You have stage fright?" I nod, her reaction is not what I was expecting.

She mouths something to Austin. I can't make out what she said. Austin mouths back, 'Drop it mom'. I wonder what she said.

"So, any bad habits?" The conversation is taking a turn to weird.

"Um, I guess. I chew on my hair when I'm nervous?" I'm completely confused.

"This is the girl!" Mimi shouts, pointing at Austin then at me.

"Mom, let it go." he angrily whispers. Mike and my dad look very confused.

"Ally's heart is the one you broke!" I'm frozen in place. My hair wants to go into my mouth, but I control the urge.

I start to say something but Mimi cuts me off. "I can't believe that you would say all those hurtful things to poor Ally!"

"I also told her some nice things to! She just couldn't accept them."

I can't hold my tongue any longer. "You do not get to say that it's my fault! I'm sorry that I don't have feelings for people who say they feel sorry for me!" I jump out of my seat, and Austin does the same. "If you would excuse me, I'm done with dinner." I leave the kitchen angrily. I know Austin and he will follow me.

* * *

_Austin told his mom everything. It was kind of cute. Also kind of creepy. Apparently his mom was his number one woman. Well until I showed up. One day, early in our relationship, we went to his parents for dinner. His mom pulled me to the side and gave me a hug. She said that she was so happy that her son finally found someone who he actually said good things about. She told me that when he talked about me he would get a look in his eyes and a smile on his face. She said that she could see us being together forever. That obviously didn't happen. A few weeks ago, right after everything, she asked me to lunch. I knew that I couldn't say no. She had tears in her eyes when she told me that she hated what happened. I told her that it wasn't her fault. She said that she had never been more disappointed in her son before. She also said that she was sort of disappointed in me. And at the time I didn't want to believe that, but she was right. It was just as much my fault. _

* * *

I'm standing outside on the patio when I hear the sliding door open. "So, you met my mom." Austin comes to stand beside me, and I'm reminded of the last time we stood this close.

"Yeah, but she already knew everything about me."

"I kind of told my mom about you. I didn't tell her about your mom or your name since I knew that she knew your dad, but I told her how crazy I am for you."

I look over at him. "Are we seriously going to do this again?"

"Do what?"

"Another argument?"

"Who said we had to argue?"

I run my fingers through my hair. "We can't have a conversation without arguing."

Austin grabs my hands to hold them. "Ally, I am so incredibly sorry. I'm so sorry that I haven't had a single pancake since that night." I laugh at how serious he's being. "Did you just laugh? I'm making progress. I would love if we could be friends again."

"You're not going to force me to say anything I don't want to?"

"No, but I'm not going to hide my feelings for you. Because I have feelings for you."

I take my hands away from his and turn around. "I've never done this before, so you're going to have to be patient." I turn back to look at him. "I'm not saying that I forgive you but I am saying that I could, maybe, possibly, have feelings for you to. So, if you asked me out on, lets say a date, I might say yes. But if you ever say anything like what you did, I won't forget so easily."

He has the biggest smile on his face. For once were making each other happy, not sad.

We stand there smiling for a few moments, until Mimi interrupts us.

"I hate to interrupt, but it's time for desert." I start to follow her when Austin grabs my hand.

"So were good now, right? We don't have to avoid each other? And we can talk on the phone at night again?"

I smile at him. I decide to answer his question with a kiss on the cheek. Austin blushes for the first time.

We are good now.

* * *

_Why did I forgive Austin? Why could I forgive him then and not now? The way I see love, and life in general, is everyone's bound to get hurt by something or someone. It's inevitable. What would life be if you didn't get hurt every once in a while. Well it wouldn't be as painful, but if you didn't ever get hurt, you would never know the real joy of being in love. If I hadn't forgave Austin then, than I wouldn't be so hurt right now. But if I hadn't forgave him then I wouldn't know what it was like to be in love. Or what ever we were in. Either way I know that I was stupid to forgive him so fast, but I don't regret it. What I do regret is getting hurt again, and this time even worse. _

* * *

After desert, Austin and I went for a walk. We didn't hold hands, but we walked close enough that our arms touched. The conversation was light at first, we haven't had a real one in a while.

"I know that were finally good, and I don't want to ruin that, but why do you forgive me for being a major jerk?" We stopped walking so he could look me in the eyes.

"I don't forgive you exactly, I just don't see a point in being mad at you from a distance, when I can be mad at you up close." He has a confused look on his beautiful face. "What I mean is how will I ever forgive you if I keep my distance? It's easier to forgive someone if you talk to them, that's just my opinion."

"How are you so smart and amazing?"

"It just happened."

We joked the rest of the way home. Things were back to normal, but a better normal.

**Things are getting better for Austin and Ally! That's see how long it will last. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's the longest one.**

**Please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 13, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stay With Me

Chapter 12

Ally's POV

Things with Austin were going great. He hadn't asked me out yet and I was glad. I knew that he had feelings for me, he knew that I was developing feelings for him. The homecoming dance was coming up soon and I had a feeling he was going to ask me. I couldn't wait.

On Wednesday, at lunch time, it was just Trish, Dez and I. Usually Austin sat with us to but today he had practice for something. When they started sitting with us, I had my worries. I knew that if popular Austin sat with me at lunch I was going to get unwanted attention, but Austin convinced me. He said that how would we get to know each other even more if we didn't sit together.

"So, Dez, Austin tells you everything right?" I know what Trish is trying to do, I don't want to stop her.

"Yes, why?" He continues chewing his sandwich.

"Well, him and Ally are friends again, and he's yet to ask her out. The homecoming dance is coming, does Austin have plans to ask Ally?"

His eyes go wide. "I don't know, Austin doesn't tell me anything!" Trish winks at me.

"I think he does."

I continue sitting quietly, watching the scene unfold. "I promised him that I wouldn't say anything! Even if you threaten me I can't say how he plans to ask Ally to homecoming. It's going to be adorable!" My eyes light up, Austin's going to ask me to homecoming!

Trish is about to say something but I cut her off "Drop it Trish. At least I know he's asking me. I'd rather be surprised."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face the rest of the day.

But as Wednesday turned to Thursday, Thursday to Friday and Friday to Saturday, Austin still hadn't asked me. I was getting annoyed and couldn't wait any longer. Homecoming was in exactly a week, everyone else already had their dates and dresses. I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

It's Saturday morning, I'm having a bowl of cereal, going through the pros and cons of just asking Austin to homecoming my self when Trish decides to come over. I let her in and she joins me at the table. She spots the piece of paper that has my list of pros and cons.

"Why are you making a pros and cons list?" I grab the paper away from her before she can see what it says.

"I'm getting restless! Why hasn't he asked me to homecoming yet?! I know that were not technically together, but he said that he likes me." I throw my hands in the hair, almost reaching my breaking point, when Trish starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" She starts to laugh louder.

Her laughing lowers as she says. "Nothing, it's just how angry you are about it." I know that there's more.

"I can't help it! The dance is in a week and I haven't even gotten a dress. For all I know he asked someone else. Maybe I should just give up." A look crosses her face.

"No! You can't! I'm sure that he will ask you, but if he doesn't than you can still go."

"No I can't! I haven't gone to any of the dances before. It would be different if I was going with Austin, but I can't go by myself."

"Yes you can! I'll be your date." She is way to determined to get me to go.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Because I know how much fun you would have!"

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Now let's go dress shopping."

So we head out to the local dress shop.

* * *

After a few hours of trying on dresses with Trish sneaking off to talk on the phone, I finally have enough.

"Is there somewhere you have to be? Because you keep sneaking away to answer your phone and you haven't tried on any dresses." Her face tells me that I caught her.

"No! I'm sorry I-" She pauses to think for a moment, her eyes sparkle when she finally knows what to say. "I'm dating Dez!"

"What?!" That was not what I was expecting.

"Yes, he swept me off of my feet." She says it through clenched teeth. I don't know if I believe her, but I know there's no point in fighting with her.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you." My voice is uneasy, not knowing what to think.

"I know, I'm so happy! I'm going to go call him, I'll be right back!" She runs out side, I slowly follow her. I don't believe that she would ever date Dez, they've hated each other since they first met. I stand a few feet away as I watch her dial her phone. The person answers on the first ring. "Would you hurry up! I just had to tell her that I'm dating Dez!" She waits for the persons response. "It is not funny! Just hurry up. I'm not sure how much longer I can stall her." She hangs up the phone and I rush back to the dressing room, not wanting her to know that I heard.

This was going to be fun.

When she came back to the dressing room, I knew what I had to do. "So, how is your boyfriend?"

I see her try to hide a gag. "He's great." Her teeth are clenched together, I have to control my laughter.

"Are you going to homecoming together?" This was the best time I've had in a while.

"He hasn't asked me yet. I guess both of our guys have that problem." She nervously laughs.

"I'm sure Dez will ask before Austin does." She whispers something under her breath. "What did you say?"

"Just that I'm sure that Austin will ask you eventually."

"I sure hope so, because if he doesn't I will have to hang out with you and Dez all night and I would hate to be a third wheel." She looks like she is officially going to break down when her eyes sparkle when I walk out of the dressing room.

"What is it? Do you not like it?" The dress is red and has crystal detailing on the top. It's long and flows. I felt like a princess.

"No, it's perfect! This is the dress! Austin will love it." I twirl around in front of the mirror.

I go into the dressing room to change. "Who knows if Austin will even be my date."

"He will! Now hurry up and change so we can go get some dinner!"

* * *

After I payed for the dress, we headed to Suzy's Soups. I wasn't done messing with Trish about Dez. After we ordered our soup, I started again.

"So, how did you and Dez get together? When did you get together?" I knew that she was lying but I didn't know why.

"We, uh, um, Dez decided to ask me out yesterday when we realized that we both liked the Zalien movies!" She stuttered to get the sentence out.

I take a sip of my soup, enjoying my self. "Aw that's so sweet! Why did you keep it from me."

"I didn't want you to be weirded out. I mean, me and Dez, that's weird!"

"I think you guys are cute! I've secretly been waiting for this moment forever." I was waiting to see how long it would be till she cracked and so far she's going strong.

I continue asking her questions about her 'relationship' when a cute boy comes by our table. "Hello ladies, what's your name?" He points to Trish and she blushes. I cut her off.

"She already has a boyfriend. Sorry." I point to the door for him to leave. She looks like she wants to kill me.

"Ally! Why did you do that? He was cute."

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" I almost catch her lie but she recovers fast.

"I meant that he would be cute for you! You know if Austin never asks you to homecoming."

* * *

The rest of the evening goes the same. Me trying to get Trish to break, her some how not throwing up at the mention of slow dancing with Dez. After we leave Suzy's Soup, she insists that we take a walk. I tell her that I'm tired but she says that I can't go home yet. I've finally had enough.

"Why can't I go home? Why are you lying to me about dating Dez? I heard you tell someone on the phone to hurry up. What are you keeping from me?"

She sighs, knowing that she's been caught. "Fine, I'm not dating Dez, and I will never date him! Austin kind of has something planned. My job was to keep you away from your house."

My face lights up. "Austin has something planned? What is it?" I'm about to start dancing because I'm so excited.

"I can't tell you that, I've already said too much." Her phone dings, and she checks it. A smile appears on her face. "You're free to go home now."

I've never been this excited to go home. I almost rip open my front door with excitement. I run up the stairs and stop when I see a trail of roses. My smile gets wider, if that is possible.

I follow the roses to my bedroom, the first thing I see are balloons. Red and yellow balloons, to be exact. I grab the first balloon I see, it says to pop it. There is a needle on the string so I pop it. Inside of the yellow balloon is a coupon to get free pickles at the pickle factory! He knows me well.

I go to the next balloon and a card falls out of it. It has an H and a picture of us from last week when we went to the arcade. My smile gets bigger.

I continue popping balloons and my smile keeps getting bigger and bigger. I have collected all the letters in homecoming, a bear, flowers, and a stuffed pickle! As I pop the last red balloon, Austin sneaks into my room. I turn around to see him standing with an even bigger balloon with a question mark on it.

"I know this is a little late, I was so nervous and I didn't know how to ask you, but will you, Ally Dawson, go to homecoming with me?"

"You did make me wait and wait. To the point where I was about to ask you myself. You made me think that you weren't going to ask me. You made Trish lie to me and the poor girl had to say that she was dating Dez. You put as all through emotional damage because you couldn't ask me a simple question." I decide to play around with his feelings.

"I mean if you don't want to go I can always ask someone else." He starts to turn around but I grab his arm.

"No you don't!"

"I know that you have never gone to a dance before so this might be weird for you, but I want us to have a perfect night." Were staring into each others eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous about going to a school event, especially as Austin Moon's date, but I know that it will be perfect cause you'll be there." I know that right now is a perfect time for a hug. We're hugging for a few moments when Austin says.

"Does this mean I can officially call you my girlfriend?"

I pull away from the hug and playfully punch his arm. "Don't push it."

He goes in for another hug. "I don't want to push you in any way, Alls" he whispers in to my ear, then kissing the top of my head. He may not know it, but he was pushing me into liking him even more.

**I'm currently typing this author's note at the lake :) I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter but hopefully it won't take to long. I hope you like this chapter because I do :)**

**Please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 13, 2014**_

**i do not own Austin and Ally**


	13. Chapter 13

Stay With Me

Chapter 13

Ally's POV

Homecoming was fastly approaching, today was Friday and the dance was Saturday. Trish and I have plans to go get our nails done in a half hour. I make my way down stairs to talk to my dad for a few minutes, when I hear him yelling at someone on the phone. I tip toe to a spot where he won't see me but I can still hear the conversation.

"If you come here, I swear that we will be gone before you even step foot off of the plane." My dad angrily whispers into the phone. He pauses, listening to the other persons response. Who could this be? And why would we have to leave? "You made your choice 16 years ago!" Oh my God. I'm 16. Could he be talking to my mom?

He is silent for a few seconds. "Penny, you can not do this to her! You shouldn't have left in the first place, so you can't just come crawling back!" I hear his foot steps get close to where I'm standing, before he gets any closer, I run back up stairs to my room.

I don't know what to think. He was talking to someone named Penny, who I assume is my mom. But why is he talking to her? How long has he been in contact with her? What if I'm overreacting, but what if it really is my absentee mom?

My mind is ready to explode when my phone rings. It's Trish, who tells me that she's outside waiting. I don't even bother telling my father good-bye.

When I get into Trish's car, she notices my sour mood, and distant eyes. She asks me what's wrong and if there's anything she can do. There's only one thing that will help me right now.

"Do you think you can drop me off at Austin's? I need to talk to him." She nods, saying that we can do our own nails tomorrow while we get ready.

She drops me off at Austin's. I ring the door bell when I reach the front porch. "Ally! I had no idea that you were dropping by!" Mimi opens the door, pulling me in for a hug.

"I need to talk to Austin, is he here?" She tells me that he went to the store and should be home soon.

We sit down on the couch and make small talk. "How is it being Austin's girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend, not yet. We're just taking things slow. Really slow." She nods understandably.

"He really likes you. I mean really, really, likes you. You're all he talks about." I blush at her statement.

Before I can respond, Austin comes through the front door. "Mom, I'm not sure if I got the right corsage or not." He stops him self when he notices me sitting on the couch. "Ally! I thought you were going to get your nails done with Trish. I'm happy to see you though." He puts the bag, that holds my corsage, behind his back.

"I needed to talk to you, but I would love to see my corsage!" He shakes his head no.

"No you can not!" He hands the bag to his mom and she leaves us to talk. We go up to Austin's room, which is painted a pretty shade of blue. There are a bunch of guitars and a desk that holds his computer. I look over at his night stand and spot a picture of us, he must have just put it up because it wasn't there before.

He plops himself down on to his yellow bean bag chair while I sit on the edge of his made bed. "What did you need to talk to me about? I hope you're not canceling on me."

"No I'm not canceling on you, I'm kind of excited for tomorrow. I needed to tell you about the phone conversation that my dad had today. He sounded angry at the person. He said that if they came here, we would be gone before they got here. Then he said that they made their choice 16 years ago." His eyes go wide. "Then he called the person Penny and said that they shouldn't have left her in the first place. I assume that 'her' is me. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He comes over to his bed to sit down beside me. "Do you think this Penny person is your mom?" I nod. "If it is then we can search the name Penny."

"Can you imagine how many Penny's are in this world? Too many."

"You're right." He takes a pause to think. "This means that your dad is in contact with her. Why wouldn't he tell you?"

"That's what I'm wondering. He could be trying to protect me, but I want to know how long he's been talking to her."

"Lets not worry about it right now. We can do some more thinking and digging later, but now we need to get ready for our big night tomorrow."

"I know, can I have dinner here tonight? I'm not ready to go home yet."

* * *

After dinner at Austin's, he drove me home. After walking to the door, we hugged good bye. I didn't want out of his embrace, but I knew that I would see him tomorrow and it was finally homecoming. I didn't know what to say to my dad so I just told him that I was tired and going to bed.

I'm sitting on my bed, staring at the dress that's hanging on my closet door. Would I be able to go to a big school event, like homecoming? Was I truly ready to go as Austin's date. I enjoyed the person he was when it was just us, but would he be different at a school event. He hasn't given me any reason to think he would, but I know how people can act different in front of their friends. I didn't want to go to my first dance only to be humiliated. I still haven't completely forgiven him from the Cassidy incident. I haven't talked to Cassidy or Elliot since that day. I wonder if their together, I don't keep up with other's life to know. I was in my own bubble with Austin, Dez and Trish. It was a nice bubble and wasn't going to allow it to be popped.

* * *

_The bubble ended up popping. The bubble eventually split to become 2 separate ones. One for Trish and I and another for Austin and Dez. Nothing will ever be the same between the 4 of us. Even if somehow Austin and I forgive each other and find our way back to the start and fix everything, it would never be the same. We can't do things over again, no matter how many times we try to re blow the bubble, it's still permanently popped. _

* * *

I wake up the next morning, feeling unrested, I was up all night thinking about everything. I know that Trish is coming over at 10, so I need to get up. I'm about to go down stairs when my phone rings. _Austin. _

"Good morning Mr. Moon."

A smile appears on my face. "Good morning Ms. Dawson. Sleep well?" I can tell by his husky voice that he just woke up.

"Once I fell asleep I did. You?"

"Any time I dream about you I do."

Rolling my eyes, I say, "If you could see me at the moment you would see my eyes rolling. Are you always this cheesy in the morning?"

"Maybe. Are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You have no reason to be nervous. I promise that tonight will be perfect. If it isn't, you don't have to speak to me for a whole week."

I can't control the laugh that comes out of my mouth. "You sure you want to make that bet? You know that you can't go without speaking to me."

I can almost see the smirk on his face. "That is true, but I also know that you can't go without speaking to me either."

"And my eyes roll again."

* * *

When Trish got here we started getting ready admittedly. Trish painted my nails red to match my dress and I painted her's purple to match her dress. Make up was done, so was hair. "We look good." We're both standing in front of my full length mirror. All that was left to do was put on our shoes.

"I know. I'm a little nervous." My stomach is being swarmed with butter flies. This was my first official school event, and my first date with Austin. A lot was happening in one night.

"You will be fine." Trish holds on to my shoulders. "You and Austin will have the best night. You could even have a boyfriend by the end of it." I glare at her.

"I still feel bad that you're going by your self. Dez is still free, you sure you don't want to go with him?" I wink at her, she gives me a death glare.

"I'll be fine. Austin will be here soon, so I better get going."

"I feel bad that we aren't going out to eat together, you sure that you don't want to come to dinner with us?"

"No, I'll be fine and I know where Austin's taking you and It's going to be perfect." I instantly smile.

"Okay, but I will dance with you tonight." We hug and I see Trish out. As I close the front door, about to put my shoes on, my dad walks into the living room. His eyes go wide.

"Oh, hunny you look beautiful." Even though I'm currently mad at him, he's still my dad, and I love him.

"Thank you Dad." We hug, and I forget about the fact that he might be keeping my mom from me. I remember all the times he was there for me, and how he raised me as a single father. He taught me everything I know.

"Austin is one lucky boy. He better treat you right."

I blush at his statement. "Dad, you don't have to play the protective parent part. It's just a dance."

"Yes but it's my little girl's first dance." I hug him again. Our hug is cut off by the door ball. It's time.

My dad opens the door while I put on my shoes. I hear them downstairs talking and my dad giving the dad speech. 'Have her home by curfew, no drinking or drugs, and absolutely no funny business.' I make my way down the stairs. I know that Austin can see me when he stops in mid sentence. When I first look at him I see his jaw dropped. He looked so handsome that I had to keep my jaw from dropping to. Austin in his regular clothes was good looking, but in a suit and tie was a handsome Austin. And he wanted to go to homecoming with me. How did I get this life?

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, neither of us say anything, we just stare. His eyes are sparkling and I know that my cheeks are the color of my red dress. My dad clears his throat when it looks like were never going to stop staring at each other.

"Ally, you look wow, there are so many adjectives I could use to describe you right now. Gorgeous, amazing, beautiful and so many more." His smile is the widest I've ever seen.

"You're being cheesy again, but I forgive you because you look wow as well." We continue smiling as he puts the corsage around my wrist, I put his boutonniere on. My dad takes pictures and were off.

Austin takes me to this amazing restaurant called Starlight. There's twinkly lights and its all candle lit. Most romantic place I've ever been. The conversation was light and the food was amazing. Austin kept telling me I looked beautiful and I had a blush permanently tattooed on to my face. Best night ever. Now I just hope that the rest of the night will go as perfect.

We're in his car, almost to the dance. I tense up as I see that were there.

"Tonight will be amazing, there's no reason to be nervous." He grabs my hand and holds on to it.

"It's just I'm not good with big crowds and I know that people are going to be staring at us." He squeezes my hand.

"I promise that I will not leave your side. If you get to overwhelmed just tell me and we will leave. You ready?" I nod my head in response. He gets out of the car and comes over to my side to open the door. He helps me out, telling me how amazing I look one last time before we make our way in. Here we go.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) A lot of stuff is happening! Thank you so so so so so much for the reviews! Please leave a review telling me what you think :)**

**I have to share this embarrassing story that happened to me today. I was at a restaurant with my dad and I was walking to an open table with my tray of food in my hand. Well as I reach the table I realize that there is something slippery all over the floor. I slipped into the table, my stomach slamming into it and my tray going everywhere. I was looking around for my dad but he was at the other end of the restaurant. I could hear the people at the other table whispering, and I was panicking. I was so embarrassed and now my stomach is sore. I thought about how Ally dropped her tray all over Austin and that's how this story started, if only there was an Austin there for me to.**

_**Edited on September 13, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I made up 'Starlight' If there is a real restaurant called that, I don't own it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Stay With Me

Chapter 14

Ally's POV

The decorations looked amazing. The room had glow in the dark stars everywhere and I was in love with the star-shaped balloons. Being there with Austin made it even better. When we walked in, all eyes were admittedly on us. The whispering started. 'Why is Austin Moon here with her?' 'Who is she?' 'I guess they don't just eat lunch together.' 'That must be who he dumped Cassidy for' 'Isn't that the girl who Elliot went on a date with?'

Austin looks over to smile at me, he squeezes my hand for reassurance. All eyes are still on us as we walk over to where Dez and Trish were standing.

"You guys look great!" Trish can tell that I'm on the edge.

"Do you want to dance?" I know that Austin is trying to make me feel better but nothing is going to distract me from all the eyes on me. I can't dance either way.

"I would but you know that I can't dance." Trish nods in agreement.

"Everyone can slow dance! Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me to where everyone is dancing. A song is playing that I don't know, it's not a song that you slow dance to, but Austin takes my hands in his and leads me in a dance. My feet are awkward at first but I eventually get used to it. "See! I told you that you can do it" Even in heels he has to look down to smile at me.

We continued slow dancing while everyone else around us were doing dance moves that I had never seen or heard of before. The whispers have dialed down, the stares haven't. I tell Austin that I need to go to the restroom.

I entered the bath room to see that no one was in there. I walk over to the mirror and smile to my self. Here I am, at the homecoming dance, with Austin Moon. I hadn't panicked or started chewing my hair, I was proud of my self. I was busy thinking that I didn't hear the door open.

"Well hello Ally." Cassidy. Oh no. Everything was going so good.

"Hi Cassidy!" I turned around to look at her, I try to keep the fear off of my face. "You look great!"

"I know I do, but I'm not here to talk about how great I look. I'm here to ask you what made you think that you could come with Austin." Keep your hair out of your mouth. Keep your hair out of your mouth.

"He asked me, and I, uh, said yes." In all of my years, I have never felt this uncomfortable.

"If I were you I wouldn't have come." This could not get any worse.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I know my voice gives the fact that I'm scared away.

"I would hate for something bad to happen to you." She's about to say more when Trish comes in. Thank God.

"What is going on in here?"

"Oh nothing. We were just catching up. You look really pretty Ally! I'll see you guys later." She skips away. Gosh I really don't like her.

"Okay, what happened?"

"How did you know I was in here?" I ignore her question.

"Austin wanted me to make sure you were okay because you were in here for a while. What were you and Cassidy talking about?"

I know that I have to tell her. "She asked me why I thought it would be okay to come with Austin. She said that she would hate for something bad to happen to me." Trish admittedly gets angry. I have to grab her arm to keep her from running after Cassidy. "Going after her won't help anything. I'll be fine."

"She can't just get away with it! When you tell Austin he's going to say the same thing."

"I'm not going to tell Austin." I start walking out of the bath room, ignoring Trish's complaints. I walk to where I see Austin.

His eyes light up when he sees me. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"I was talking to a girl who is in my math class, sorry. Do you want to dance again?" He buys my story and we walk to the dance floor.

After a few songs go by, it's time to announce King and Queen. Austin's guaranteed to win, so is Cassidy. The whole room becomes silent as they get ready to announce the winners.

"This years homecoming King and Queen are, wait for it, Austin Moon and Cassidy Evans!" Of course. Cassidy has already ran up on the stage but Austin still stands beside me.

"Aren't you going to go up there?" He snaps out of his trance and walks up on the stage. Cassidy already has her crown on and is giving everyone a princess wave. You can tell by Austin's face that he doesn't want to be there. I know that the king and queen are supposed to dance, I can't bear watching that so I decide to take a walk outside. I'm almost out of the gym when I hear Austin's voice through the speakers.

"Ally! Don't go." I turn around to see that he has the microphone in his hand. Cassidy is glaring at him.

"Austin, hunny, what are you doing?" Cassidy fake smiles at him.

"We are not together any more Cassidy! And winning King and Queen doesn't change that. I came here tonight with Ally Dawson and she is who I want to be with. At first I thought that she was the quietest person I had ever meant, but when I got to know her I realized that when she wants to she can talk. A lot. She is beyond talented and incredibly smart." What is he doing? Why is he practically confessing his love to me in front of the whole school? "Right now she's probably chewing her hair because she doesn't like attention, but I need everyone to know that she is the only person I want to be with. Not Cassidy, or you, or you, or you." He points to girls in the crowd of people. "I want to be with Ally and nothing will change that. So if you will excuse me I'm going to find my date and dance with her, not you." He leaves Cassidy standing there angry. He walks through the crowd, looking for me. When he spots me he runs over and asks If we can talk out side, I nod.

We walk out side, the moon is giving us light. There are strings of light hanging around us, I felt like this is a movie scene.

"I don't know if you heard what I said in there." I nod, letting him know that I did. "So you heard me tell the whole school that I want to be with you. How do you feel about that?" The wind blows my hair and dress around. Austin moves the hair out of my face.

How do I feel about that? I already knew that Austin liked me, but now he told the whole school he did. I can't deny that what he did was adorable. That was the sweetest thing someone could ever do. Was I finally ready to be with him? Was I ready to be Austin Moon's girlfriend? I know that if I do become his girl friend, I would never be invisible again. Would I be able to have people watch my every move? I look up to stare into Austin's eyes. I love his eyes. I love his hair. I don't love him yet but boy do I really like him. I can't deny that anymore. It wasn't fair to me or to him.

"Are you going to say anything or?" I laugh at his face.

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what? If you're ready to leave that's fine." I cut off his rambling.

"No, I'm ready to give us a try." His smile lights up. Gosh he is beautiful.

"Really? I don't want to push you to fast and"

"Austin, stop talking." I hug him and he shuts up.

"You are so beautiful and amazing." He whispers into my hair, I have never felt this happy. Standing here, outside of homecoming with Austin, in the moonlight with lights surrounding us. Our smiles wide and our eyes shining. He pulls away from the hug to put a piece of hair behind my ear. Austin's hands are cupping my cheeks. I know that he can feel them burning. "Ally, can I finally kiss you?"

"I thought you would never ask." Our lips touch and I feel like I'm floating. The kiss doesn't last long, a few seconds, but I already know that I enjoy kissing him.

* * *

_Even though I dislike Austin (I could never hate him, I might've at one point, but I can't ever hate him forever) I can't deny that my first kiss was perfect. The moon and string of lights lighting up the sky, the wind blowing my hair and dress. The feeling I got when I agreed to be his girlfriend and his smile when I did. That night and moment will forever replay in my mind. Even if I do move on and date someone else, nothing will ever replace that moment._

* * *

After we kissed, we decided to ditch the rest of the dance to get ice cream. I argued that we shouldn't because we were in a dress and a suit but he insisted we go. We order our ice cream and sit down at a table. Austin, being the gentleman he is, pulls out my chair.

"Do you think I would score extra points with your dad if I had you home before curfew?" The smirk he's wearing looks so good on him.

"Probably, but you wouldn't cut your time with me short, would you?" These are my favorite times with him. Him eating chocolate ice cream and me eating cookie dough, laughing at childhood stories.

"I mean I spent all night with you, I can only take so much time with Ally" I kick him underneath the table. I was wearing heels so I knew that it hurt. "Ow! That hurt!" He reached under the table to rub his shin. "Remind me to never joke around when you're wearing heels." I can't stop my laughter.

We continue laughing and joking the whole night. He dropped me off at my house, walking me to the door. Before I opened the front door, we kissed and I somehow liked him even more than I already did. As I opened the door, about to enter my house, he pulled me in for one last hug. He whispered that I was beautiful one last time than walked away.

I'm now in my room, changed into my pajamas. I just got off the phone with Trish. She screamed when I told her that Austin kissed me and were now dating. She said that it was about time. I'm getting into bed, about to fall asleep, when my phone dings.

_Ally, I hope you had an amazing time tonight. I sure did. I hope you know that you mean a lot to me and you're the only girl I want. I'll see you tomorrow, girl friend! (I am so happy that I can finally say that.) Sweet dream Alls. XOXO_

I can't help the blush that creeps on to my face.

_Austin, I had a better time then I thought I would. Thank you for everything. You made me the happiest I've been in a while. I'm not going to be cheesy, that's your job, but you mean a lot to me too. Just remember that. See you tomorrow, boy friend! Good night Austin. XOXO_

This boy was quickly breaking down all of my walls. I didn't know how to stop him because I didn't want to stop him. I was enjoying this feeling. I'm not quite sure what it is that I'm feeling but I know that he's feeling it to.

**Hey! This chapter gave me lots of feels while writing it, I hope it gives you feels to. They finally kissed! **

**I've been thinking about this for a while and I wanted your thoughts on it. I was thinking that once I'm done writing Stay With Me in Ally's POV, I could write it in Austin's POV. I personally love reading Austin's POV and I think it would be cool to write it in his POV. So please leave a review if you like the idea and want me to write a sequel in Austin's POV.**

**Hope you like this chapter, please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally**


	15. Chapter 15

Stay With Me

Chapter 15

Ally's POV

My life was going perfect. I had Austin as a boyfriend, Trish and Dez as friends and a job where I got to work with my boyfriend. I went to school and people said hi to me. The only reason they did was because Austin was beside me but still. I always thought it would be terrible for people to talk to me but it wasn't that bad. The only dark cloud looming over my head was wondering who my dad had argued on the phone with. I haven't heard him have another phone conversation but my mind was still thinking about how to find out who it was. Austin and I have thought of every possible way but nothing was working. We weren't giving up yet.

On Monday after noon, I got home from work early. I was the only one home so I knew that it would be the perfect time to snoop. I walk into my dad's office and go to his desk. I open all the drawers, only to not find anything, I go up to his bedroom. I find nothing on his dresser or bed side table but a few mints and some quarters. Nothing. Maybe I would find something in his closet. When I open the doors, a box falls from the top shelf. Tons of pictures and letters fell out of the card board box. I think I found something.

I sit down on the carpet to look through everything that fell. All of the pictures are of me when I was growing up, I can't find any with a women that could be my mom. I guess he didn't have pictures of her in the box. I pick up the first letter I spot. The date says it came a month ago. And it's addressed to me. My dad never gave me the letter before. Do I open it? I want to but I know that I can't do it alone. I take my phone out of my pocket to dial my favorite numbers.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Austin was the only person who I had confided in about the search for my mom.

"I'm not sure, can you come over now? I think I found something." He agrees and says that he's on his way.

I put all the stuff that fell back into the box, leaving out the letter, I place the box back on the top shelf. The door bell rings and I run down the stairs to let him in. He leans in to kiss me hello.

"Hello to you to." I smile when we pull away. "Come up stairs I need to show you something." While we walk to my room, I tell him about the box that fell. When we reach my room, I hand him the letter."I wanted to wait to open it because, honestly, I'm scared." Who knows what could be in this letter.

He pulls me in for a hug, his hugs always calm me down. "I'm right here, no matter what you read in the letter, I am still right here." That gives me the strength to open the envelope. I know that my dad had read it because the envelope has already been ripped open.

I pull out the letter and hand it to Austin. "Would you read it to me? I don't think I can do it." He nods, starting to read the letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know that if your father finds this before you do he won't let you read it. I still want to write this to you just incase it somehow finds its way to you. I have spent the last 16 years trying to get the courage to write you and I somehow found my self reaching for the pen and paper, knowing that it was time. I think I knew it was time when my private investigator gave me a picture of you walking with a blonde boy. You two looked close and I thought about all I was missing out on. He looks like a nice guy so if you guys are together, I'm happy for you. I do have a private investigator looking after you. He sends me pictures and listings of you in the school news paper for the honor roll. I am so proud of you. You look so much like your dad and I think you even look like me. I'm sure that your father hasn't told you anything about me, you probably think I'm dead or left because I didn't want you. I did want you, I do want you. I just couldn't handle the pressure, I was so young, we weren't even married. There is so much more I could say but I shouldn't say it in writing, I should do it in person. I would love to meet you. _

_Love, Penny Barber _

Austin finishes reading the letter, he puts it down to give me a big hug. Tears are quietly falling down my face, the way were standing now reminds me of the first time we hugged, when I told him about my mom. "You okay Alls?" He pulls away enough to look at my face, wiping away the tears. "I know this is a lot to take in, but say something."

"She has had me followed this entire time? She finally decides that she wants to contact me? And my dad has to hide the letter from me! Austin we have to search her! We have her full name now, it won't be as hard. She could still be in Florida!" I run over to where my lap top is to turn it on. Austin comes over to me and sits down on the chair. I'm to excited to sit down.

"Ally, I think you should slow down and wait." I already have Google on my screen, I'm about to type in her name.

"Why? I finally have a lead on her! All I have to do is type in her name and bam! I have over 6 million results!" I scroll down through all the suggested web sites. There are so many.

"I don't think were going to find her just by typing in her name on Google. Why don't we ask my mom about her? They went to high school together, I'm sure she knows something."

"We can't ask your mom! Your mom would tell my dad and I can't have that! If he found out he would be so mad, you can not tell any one about this." As I say that I hear my dad come through the front door. My eyes go wide, oh no. He can't find the letter in my room. I have to think of a way to distract him enough to get in to his room and put the letter back. I think I have an idea, but it's going to be risky. "Austin, take off your shirt."

I go over to him and try to grab his shirt, he moves away from my grasp."What! Why do I have to take my shirt off?"

"Because I need to distract my dad! If he comes in my room to find you with your shirt off and us kissing, he will take you down stairs for a talk and I can put the letter back in his closet. Now come on and take your shirt off! I hear him coming!"

He takes his shirt off and I try not to faint at the sight. But I can't stare at his 6 pack for long."You are not acting like Ally Dawson, what happened?"

"Just kiss me!" He does what I ask, just in time to. When my dad comes in to the room, Austin and I pull away.

"Dad! I didn't know you would be home yet!" Good thing I'm an okay actress.

My dad has never had to do this before so he's just as red as Austin is."Yeah, um, uh, Austin put your shirt back on and come down stairs please." He leaves the room first.

"You happy? Your dad now thinks that we are just two sex crazed teenagers!" Austin puts his shirt on. "What do I say to him?"

"I don't care, just make sure that you keep him down there so I can put the letter back in his closet." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and push him out of the room.

After I put the letter back where I found it, I go down stairs to find Austin and my dad sitting far away from each other on the couch. "Ally, you and Austin are not allowed to be alone in your room any more. Since you have never had a boyfriend before and I'm not sure what to do in situations like this, I'm not going to ground you or tell Austin's parents. But it will never happen again. Now, walk Austin out." My dad's face is the reddest I have ever seen it. He awkwardly runs out of the living room.

"What did my dad say?" Austin and I are standing at his car.

"Oh just that he understands that teenagers get urges, but I can't act on them with his daughter. Ally, never put me in that situation again! You owe me a lot of pancakes." I laugh at his seriousness. "What got into you back there? I have known you now for almost 3 months and I never thought I would see the day that Ally Dawson would tell me to take off my shirt and kiss me. If we were in a novel you would be so out of character."

"I'm sorry, I just panicked and I knew that if my dad saw us in that position he wouldn't know what to do." Awkward Ally was coming back since my face was starting to burn talking about what happened. "I should've came up with something else but I didn't have time. That will never happen again." I looked down at the ground.

"Aw, my awkward Ally is back!" I look up to glare at him. "You know your awkwardness is what caught my eye first? I couldn't help but laugh every time you would blush because I complimented you, or when you did your weird dance because your bird Owen finally said your name. You're adorkable." I can't help but laugh.

"You are so sweet." I put my hands around his neck for a hug. "I'm glad to know that you were the one to like my awkwardness, not Elliot."

"Ally, you do know that I would never force you to do anything, right?"

"What do you mean?" My eyes go wide when I realize what he means. "Oh, that. I know that you wouldn't."

"I don't want you to not be ready and who knows what your father thinks about me now."

"I'm sure that he still likes you and even if he doesn't, I still do."

* * *

A few days later, on Friday, I think I finally found my mom. After looking at every single Penny Barber on the internet, I found one that could be my mom. She's 40, like my dad, she lives in Ft. Lauderdale, which is only a half hour from Miami and went to the same high school as my dad. She even kind of looks like me. I told Austin about her, he still thinks that this is a bad idea, but he agreed to drive with me to the diner where she works.

"Where did you tell your dad we were going? I'm shocked that he's allowing you to be alone with me." I roll my eyes.

Will he ever let that go? "I told him we were going to the beach. And you need to let that go, my dad hasn't even mentioned it." He turns the car into the parking lot.

"We could be having sex on the beach for all he knows." My face turns red, why did I have to set my self up for that. "Okay I agree to never mention it again. Were here, you ready?"

"Yes, I feel like this could be her."

"Just don't get your hopes up in case it's not." We start walking into the diner. I look around the small diner and the first thing I see is her. I nudge Austin's arm, we walk over to an empty table. Penny comes over, about to take our order.

"Hello, I'm Penny and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you anything to drink?" I'm about to ask if she's my mom when Austin speaks first.

"Yes, 2 cokes, thank you." I almost kick him under the able but he moves his foot.

"What did you do that for? I was going to ask her!"

"You have to wait. I don't feel good about this Alls."

She walks back to the table and sets our drinks down, I start talking before she can. "I know you're going to think I'm crazy for saying this, but are you my mom?"

Her eyes go wide. "I don't think so hun. I've never had a child before."

"But you went to Marino High right? So did my dad. You're his age and I look like you."

"I did but I wouldn't know your dad, I was super quiet and preferred to be invisible. A lot of people look-alike, I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not your mom."

"I'm invisible to! We already have so much in common."

Austin reaches across the table for my hand but I move it away. "Ally, she's not her."

"But I thought I finally her." I have never been this disappointed, I really thought that this would be her.

"I'm really sorry, I'm sure that your mom would be very proud of you." She walks away.

"Come on Als, let's go." Austin takes my hand and we walk to the parking lot. When we reach the car, he pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I know you really thought it was her. But I'm sure you'll eventually find her. And your mom even said in her letter that she gets pictures of you, so If you do find her, she would know what you looked like. It will happen just give it time."

"I don't think I want to look for her anymore." I couldn't deal with this disappointment again. "I really wanted it to be her. I had it all in my head that I was finally going to have a mom."

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

**Hi! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Poor Ally, she really wants to find her mom. That scene with Austin and Ally's dad was so fun for me to write! I was dying of laughter just picturing it in my head. I have no idea how I came up with it but boy am I glad that I did.**

**The story is about half way, I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but there is a good bit left since you still haven't found out what happened between Austin and Ally. I think that I am going to do a sequel in Austin's POV. So yay!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review about what you think and if you have any predictions. **

**_Edited on September 14, 2014_  
**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	16. Chapter 16

Stay With Me

Chapter 16

Ally's POV

A few weeks have gone by since I thought I found my mom. I haven't done any more research because I know that my mother knew who I was, so if she wanted me, she could find me. Austin and I's one month anniversary was coming up this weekend and he was planning something big. I was beyond ecstatic. I couldn't believe that it's already been a month. It has been a fun month. From ice cream dates to picnics in the park, everything has been perfect. Christmas was coming up this month, I can't wait to drink hot chocolate by the fire with Austin and kiss under the mistletoe.

On Saturday I'm at Trish's getting ready for my date. She is curling my hair to perfection. "So, how have things been with you and Austin?" Since I've been with Austin I haven't spent as much time with her as I used to. I feel bad but Trish says that she understands.

"Amazing, he is such a gentlemen. He doesn't force me to do anything, he always calls to say goodnight. It's like he's my best friend, but also my boy friend! I'm so glad that I gave him a chance." She smiles, I know that she's happy for me.

"I'm glad, he better never hurt you, though. If he does, well, let's just say that he won't live to see another day." I laugh at her statement, knowing that she would. "Okay, you're done. I hope that you guys have an amazing time tonight."

"I'm sure that you already know where he's taking me."

"Well duh, and it's amazing!" I roll my eyes before giving her a hug goodbye.

I never wanted to become that girl who forgot about their best friend when ever they got a boy friend, I know that I haven't forgotten about Trish, but some times I feel bad. Next week-end will be a girls day.

I got home to find flowers waiting for me on my desk. That boy.

_Ally Gator, It's already been a month and I can't wait for more. Tonight will be perfect, I can't wait. XOXO Austin._

The flowers were beautiful. It's still hard for me to wrap my brain around the fact that Austin would do all of this for me. He still feels guilty about everything that happened with Cassidy so he sends me flowers at least once a week. I try to tell him that he doesn't have to but he continues to send me flowers with personalized notes. I'm not complaining though.

When 6 o'clock comes, I'm dressed and all ready for the perfect date. The door bell rings and I go to get it, since my dad is still at the store. I open the door to find Austin in a blue button up, holding more flowers. "What is it with you and giving me flowers?" I take the flowers from him, going into the kitchen to look for a vase, I'm running out of them.

"What, I don't get a hello? Nice girlfriend you are." He pretends to be hurt. "My father always said that a true gentleman gets their women flowers when ever they feel like it, just to show they care." I can't help but smile at his romantic side.

"Okay, I guess that I don't mind all the flowers." I gesture to the 3 vases of flowers in the kitchen. "But, I'm running out of vases, and places to put them. So how about you start getting me something else."

He shrugs. "I'll think about it, now come on let's go." He takes my hand to lead me to his car. I lock up the house and follow him. I slide into the car when he opens the passenger door. We drive in silence, singing to the radio. He has an amazing voice. Austin always says that I have a beautiful voice and wishes that I could sing in front of more people. He's been trying to get me to tell him more about my stage fright but I haven't felt ready.

"Where are we going?" Usually he won't tell me when it's his turn to pick where we go.

"We are going to have a nice dinner at Ristorante Fratelli Milano. Then we can go where ever you want to. We will end the night by going to see the Christmas lights at this amusement park that I found a year ago when I went with Dez to visit his grand parents. It's about a 20 minute drive from where the restaurant is. You set your car radio to a station and the music will go with the lights. It's so cool, I went with Dez and his family last year and it was amazing. At the end of the park they have a lodge where you can get hot chocolate and Santa's there to! I thought you would like it." I love how excited he is, the smile on his face makes him look like a little kid.

"That sounds perfect." We reach the restaurant, Austin helps me out of the car. We walk in the doors, he says his last name and were taken to a table.

"The other day I went to this small ice cream shop with my parents and they had a little stage where people can get up and perform and I thought that we should do it some time." Austin says after we recieved our food, chicken alfredo for me and lasagna for him.

I take a bite of my food, my mouth is in heaven."You know that I can't because of my stage fright."

"Will you ever be ready to tell me why?" I slowly nod.

"Okay, it was about ten years ago. I was getting ready to perform in the Christmas pageant in first grade. I had previously been out sick, but I wanted to perform, so I went anyway. Well when I was getting ready to do my solo, I threw up every where. All over the people standing beside me, some got on the people in the front row, but it mostly got all over me. In my hair, all over my brand new dress, even on my sparkly shoes. I ran off the stage because I was so humiliated. My dad tried to calm me down but 6-year-old Ally didn't want to listen to him. I yelled at him in my high pitch voice to leave and come back with a mom for me, I was placing my anger out on him. So since that day I haven't been on a stage." I look down at my now empty plate. "Stupid reason I know."

"I don't thinks that's stupid at all. You were little and extremely embarrassed, it makes sense." I look up to see his face with a smile on it. His eyes light up. "I have an idea! Why don't we go the ice cream place I was talking about and we perform a duet together. We can do the one that you wrote last week! I will be there for you the whole time."

"I don't know Austin. What if I freak out?"

"There won't be that many people there. And besides you already got food on me once, what's a little puke?" I kick him under the table. "Again? Really Ally Really?"

"Yes, really." I sigh as I think about his suggestion. "I guess I could, maybe, as long as not a lot of people are there."

His eyes light up. "Okay let's go!" He pays for the amazing meal and we head out. The place is only a few minutes away so we get there quickly. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." I grab his hand when we park.

"I want to. As long as you're there, I can do anything. You know the words right?" He nods and we head in to the ice cream shop. Austin walks over to the manager to ask if we can perform after the person who is currently doing a bad cover of Beyoncé. He gives me a thumbs up. Apparently the place has guitars in the back for people to use. "This was not how I expected this night to go." Were currently in the back of the shop, warming up.

"I told you we could do anything you wanted to." The person just finished and it was now our turn. He grabs both of my hands. "If you feel like you can't do it, just stop. There's only a total of 10 people out there and one of them is a sleeping baby. I believe in you." He kisses me before we walk onto the stage. I look out and only see a handful of people. An old couple, a family of 5, and grandparents with their grand son. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

"Hello everyone. My name is Austin Moon and this is my wonderful girlfriend Ally Dawson. This is Ally's first time in a long time performing in front of people and she wrote this song, so we hope you like it." He looks over to smile at me. He starts strumming the guitar, I get ready to open my mouth to sing. I can do this.

_Ally:]_  
_When you're on your own_  
_Drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it_

_[Austin:]_  
_And when you're afraid_  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_[Austin & Ally:]_  
_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_[Ally:]_  
_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah_

I did it! I feel like I'm flying! I just over came my stage fright!

"Ally, that was amazing! I'm so proud of you!" We walk off the stage after the claps die down. "I think the baby even had a smile on its face!" I laugh at his dorkiness.

"Thank you so much Austin! I couldn't have done it without you." I wrap my arms around him.

"We can do anything as long as were together."

We walk back to the front of the ice cream shop, getting ready to leave to go see the Christmas lights, when the old couple stops us. "My husband and I just wanted to say that you guys were so cute up there. You remind me of us when we were your age." The old woman tells us with a smile on her face. She nudges her husband and he nods. "We hope that you guys have a long and happy life together." We give them a smile and a thank you.

"That was so sweet of them to say that." I say in the car, heading to see the Christmas lights.

"I know. Who knows, that could be us in 50 years." I smile as I reach over to hold his free hand. We have never brought up the future. Well not that far in the future. A few minutes later we reached the amusement park that holds the Christmas lights. Austin was right, the place is cool.

He changes the radio station so we can hear the Christmas music. The lights are so amazing. They go in time to the music playing through the radio. "This is so amazing. Thank you for bringing me!" We continue driving through the park until we get to the end of it. I spot the lodge that he was talking about. We get out of the car and walk up to it. Once in the lodge, we find the line to get hot chocolate.

"This place is so adorable!" Were sitting at a table near the Santa station that is set up. Little kids of all ages are sitting on his lap.

"I know, I thought you would like it. Does Ally want to sit on Santa's lap?"

"Um, I think Austin's the one that wants to tell Santa what he wants for Christmas." His smirk turns to a smile.

"I already have everything I need." I can't help but love his cheesiness.

"You're being cheesy again, but I don't mind." I lean over to give him a quick peck on the lips. We walk over to the game part of the lodge. Austin goes towards the basket ball game and I follow. He shows me how to shoot a basket and we laugh when he has to lift me up a bit so I can make the shot. We continue laughing until we hear a person's name.

"Penny, can you come here for a second." We both look over to see a middle-aged man standing a few feet away at the stuffed animal machine with 2 little boys. A women with brown hair walks over to him a moment later and her mouth drops when she notices me and Austin. "What's wrong Penny?" The man asks the women. The woman walks over to where were standing and looks over both of us. Austin grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Ally? Is that you?" I think I found my mom.

**OMG! Did Ally find her mom?! Lot's of things are happening. The place where they went to see the Christmas lights was inspired by a real amusement park where I live that does fantastic Christmas lights. My family goes every year. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally or the restaurant Ristorante Fratelli Milano which is a real place in Miami. I do not own the song You Can Come To Me **


	17. Chapter 17

Stay With Me

Chapter 17

Ally's POV

"Ally? Is that you?" I think I found my mom. The whole world stands still for what seems like hours. In reality it's only been a few seconds. Austin squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"Yes, my name is Ally." I get the sentence out slowly and gesture towards Austin. "This is my boyfriend Austin. I'm assuming that you are Penny." Do I tell her that I read her letter? Or do I pretend that I don't know who she is?

"It's so nice to meet you Ally! You to Austin. I don't know if you know who I am or not, but I think that I'm your mom." What does she mean by 'I think I'm your mom'? The man, who I assume is her husband, has now walked over to the food line to get something for his children. Is that her family?

"How could you not know if you were my mom?" Austin hasn't let go of my hand, even if he wanted to let go, my grasp on him was too tight.

"Well I only saw you for a few minutes after you were born and my private investigator could've been looking after the wrong girl, but I don't think so. You look just like I imagined you to look." She stands in front of my face. I step back, dragging Austin with me. "I'm sorry to drop this on you, I'm sure that you don't know anything."

"I know enough. I know that you left when I was a baby. I read your letter so I know that you have followed me for 16 years!" This was all to much for me.

"I'm sorry, Ally. If you would just let me explain." Austin cuts her off.

"You're sorry? This girl has spent 16 years of her life with out a mom and you think that sorry is going to cut it?" I ask Austin what's he's doing but he continues talking. "She has had to grow up with out a female role model and didn't know how to deal with feelings or being social because she didn't have a mom to look up to! You can't just say sorry and expect her to forget everything! I will never forget her face when she told me that she didn't have any pictures with her mom. It broke my heart seeing the tears in her brown eyes. Sure you've seen pictures of her from your private investigator but you don't know anything else about her. Like that she loves pickles more than any other food. Or that she loves music and is a fabulous song writer. She had terrible stage fright but I helped her over come that tonight. She chews her hair when she gets nervous and has a book that she doesn't let anyone else touch. She is amazing and you missed out. I even missed out on a bunch because I was too oblivious to notice her but now that I have, I never want to leave her. I love her and It's to bad that you just now found her. Come on Ally let's go." I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Austin and my mom. I can't control the urge this time, my hair is in my mouth before I can stop it. I can't say anything so I just walk to the car by my self. I assume Austin will follow.

I enter the car and sit down in the passenger seat. My breathing is heavy and my hair is wet from my saliva. Tonight was going perfect until we ran into Penny. What were the chances? Then Austin and his speech. He said that he loved me. He said those three words, eight letters. Maybe he got caught up in the moment but either way he said them. It was one thing for him to feel them and another for him to actually say them. I really can't breathe now.

When Austin opens the driver's side door I almost have my breathing back to normal. He gets into the car without a word. After starting the car, and we drive off. I can tell just by looking at him that he's tense. "I kind of over reacted back there." He finally speaks after the silence gets to be too much. "I just couldn't stand there and watch her tell you that she was sorry. If she was sorry she wouldn't have left."

"Thank you for standing up for me, you didn't have to say all of that but I'm glad that you did. What did she say after I left?" His grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"She gave me her number and said that she hopes that you will call her so you can talk." He looks over at me.

"I think I will call her tomorrow. If you don't mind I think I want to talk to her by myself."

"What ever you want Alls." Neither of us bring up those three words, eight letters.

* * *

I called Penny the next day, she agreed to meet me the following Friday at a coffee shop. The only person who knows is Austin. He's been prepping me all week to make sure that I will be ready. And when Friday comes, I panic. I'm in the car, almost to the coffee shop when I need to call Austin.

"I don't know if I can do this by myself. What if I let her walk all over me?" I've never been good at sticking up for my self.

"You will be fine, just remember everything I told you. Call me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." I hang up the phone and find a parking spot. When I walk into the coffee shop I spot Penny waving from her seat. I refuse to call her mom. After ordering my drink I walk over to her table. I silently sit down wanting nothing more than to be with Austin or Trish. Being with Dez sounds more appealing right now, but I need the answers that have bugged me for a long time.

"Hello Ally, it's so nice to see you again. I'm glad that you could make it." She's smiling at me and I almost allow my self to pretend that this is a mother daughter outing. I want to pretend that we've done this plenty of times before, but I wasn't going to play pretend right now. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I have one for you first. Does your dad know you're here?"

"No, if he did then I would not be here. Who were you with on Saturday night?" That has bugged me all week. Was that her husband and 2 kids? I wonder how many other kids she has.

"That was my husband Terry and 2 boys Sam and Seth, they are twins."

"How old are they?" I can feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

"They are 10."

"So all you needed was 6 years and you were ready to have more kids? Did you not want a girl?" I really can't believe this.

"Ally, you don't know the whole story."

"Then tell it to me! You have 10 minutes to tell me what ever you want to."

"Okay, well your father and I were only 19 when we found out that I was pregnant. We weren't married and didn't have real jobs. I panicked and was so scared, I wanted an abortion at first, but your father refused. He didn't want to give you up for adoption either." She stops for a moment to catch her breath and I find my self wanting to go find my father and hug him. I could be dead right now if he hadn't refused an abortion.

"For the first few months of the pregnancy we were okay. We lived in a one bedroom apartment and Lester worked at McDonalds while I worked at a clothing store. Lester wanted to go to college to start his business idea but we just couldn't. Your grandmother refused to help us pay for things because of us getting pregnant."

"But, my grandmother talks to us now?" I cut her off.

"She hated me so when I left she probably forgave your father." I nod, trying to understand the complicated past. "Then when I was 8 months pregnant I got a letter from my dream job. They wanted me to go to Africa and study the animals. I couldn't past that up, but your father wanted me to. He told me that if I left I would never see our baby again. I didn't believe him so I left right after I gave birth to a healthy 7 pound baby. I came back 5 years later and your father wouldn't tell me where you were. All he said was that you were better off without me. I believed him at first but then I met Terry and he reminded me off what I had. When the twins were born I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something. I was missing you. I didn't even get to name you. At the point I told my investigator to get me as many pictures of you as possible. I couldn't get enough of you."

"Wow. I really don't know how to comprehend this. I need to talk to my dad." I start to get up from my chair but she stops me.

"No! You can't tell him that you talked to me, he would be furious at both of us."

"I have to hear his side of the story! I can't believe someone who I just met, I have to hear what he has to say." I'm standing up and she follows. "I don't know what to say right now. So I'm not going to say anything. I will call you when I feel ready." I leave before she can say anything back.

I get into the car and start driving home. What am I suppose to say to my dad? On the one hand I could thank him for not giving me up, but on the other hand I could ask him why he wouldn't let my mom be around for me. He had to remember all of my questions when I was little about where my mom was and why I didn't have one.

When I enter the house I see my dad sitting on the couch watching TV. "Dad, I have to tell you something and I know that you're going to be mad. Promise me that you won't yell." He looks confused but he promises that he won't yell. "I kind of just had coffee with my mom, Penny." His eyes widen and he stands up from the couch. "You promised you wouldn't yell! I ran into her last week on my date with Austin and I agreed to meet with her."

"I don't know what she told you but I guarantee that it was probably all a lie." My dad is now standing beside me and I can see his anger growing.

"She told me that you wanted me from the start. And when she came back after 5 years you wouldn't let her see me. Is that all a lie?" Quiet, shy Ally in the corner is gone.

"As soon as I found out that she was pregnant I was beyond excited, I couldn't wait to have a child. Your mother on the other hand wasn't as excited. When she got the job offer to go to Africa she admittedly said yes, without even talking to me about it. So when she left right after you were born I decided that I wasn't going to let her come back and hurt you. You were only 5 when she came back, you were to young and I knew that I couldn't trust her." None of this makes sense.

"I don't know what to believe so I need time to think." I turn around, ready to leave when my dad grabs my hand.

"Ally, I love you okay? You'll always be my little girl." I nod and take my hand away.

* * *

"Ally! What are you doing here?" Austin answers his front door to find me standing there looking distraught.

"I'm really confused and I know that you will help. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." I walk into the house and see that no ones home. "Are your parents out?" I need to find a way to forget about everything.

"Yeah they went to visit my aunt in Tampa. They won't be back until tomorrow night." I bite my lip and nod. I know what I want.

"Can we go in your room? I want to lay down." I take his hand and lead him into his room. We sit down on the edge of his bed.

"What happened Alls?" I tell him everything that both of my parents said. When I'm done he wraps his arms around me. I know what I want that will help me forget. I lean in to kiss him and it's not like our normal sweet, innocent kisses. It's more rushed and forced, I'm the one doing the forcing. I know that he's barely kissing back but I could care less at the moment. I push him back and start to un button his shirt when he stops me. "Ally, what are you doing?"

"I think we both know what I'm doing. Don't you want to?" I sit up and fix my shirt.

"I don't think that we should do this right now." He starts to grab my hand but I pull away. I am so close to breaking down.

"Why? Am I not appealing enough? Do you not want me? Why doesn't any one want me!" I'm standing up now pacing his floor. I can't hold in my emotions any longer. Austin jumps off the bed and grabs my shoulders, forcing me to stand still.

"Ally, calm down! Of course I want you." He's looking at me straight in the eyes and they look so caring.

"Then why don't you want to sleep with me and I don't mean just cuddling. I want this."

"I think you want to forget about your parents. Us sleeping together isn't going to help you. It'll make me feel like a jerk for taking advantage of you." His hands are on my face wiping away the tears that got out.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me if I wanted to. Please Austin. I need this."

"Your hurt and confusion is making you blind. You don't want your first time to be like this."

"Yes I do! If you don't want me I will find someone who does!" I start to turn around but he grabs ahold of my wrists.

"Ally listen to me. I want you. I want everything that has to do with you. Ever since you got mac and cheese all over me you have been in my mind. You haven't left it once. I don't want our first time together to be like this. Your mascara is smudged and your head is confused. Please just lay down and sleep."

"Will you at least lay with me?" He smiles widely at me.

"Of course."

We lay down beside each other. His arm is around my waist and I become a little bit happier. "I'm sorry for forcing my self on you."

"It's fine Alls. I understand." His face is in my hair so his voice is muffled.

We continue laying there and I'm almost a sleep when I hear him whisper. "You know I love you, right?" I pretend that I'm fast asleep and soon I am.

**Hey! I feel so bad because its been a few days since I updated. I've been busy but I'm back now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a lot of things are happening. The next update might not be for 2 days because I'm babysitting tonight and spending the night at there house and I wont have my laptop with me. I plan on writing on the note pad on my phone but I'm not sure how much I'll get done. Proms and Promises last night was so goooddd! **

**Please leave a review :) They make me happy and help me write :)**

_**Edited on Septermber 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	18. Chapter 18

Stay With Me

Chapter 18

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning to Austin's eyes on me. My eyes flutter open to meet his. I give him a small smile and he gives me one back. I rub my eyes with my hands and sigh.

"Good morning Austin." I turn completely over in the bed so I'm facing him. His arm goes around my waist, pulling me in so were pressed up against each other. I'm still wearing my skirt and top from yesterday and he's still wearing his jeans and plaid button up.

"Good morning Ms. Ally. Did you sleep well?" I nod slowly and lean in to give him a slow, sweet kiss, not like the kisses I gave him yesterday.

"I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't thinking strait." Austin reaches over to run his fingers through my hair.

"It's fine, I understand. I knew that if we slept together, you would've woken up with so much regret."

"I don't even think that I wanted that, I just wanted to feel something other than confusion, anger and hurt. If you wouldn't have stopped me, I don't even know what I would've done. But you were there for me and that's all I need." My smile is wide as I get up from the bed to go down stairs to make breakfast. Austin grabs my hand before I can get completely up.

"You do know that I want you, right? I want you in not just a sexual way, but in a love way."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that but, yes I do know. I'm going to go make us some breakfast and then I have to go talk to my dad." We both head down stairs to make pancakes.

* * *

After we had breakfast, I headed home to find my dad with a suitcase, ready to leave.

"Dad! Where are you going?" He's putting his bag in the back of his car, I'm worried that I drove him away from me. "I don't want you to leave."

"Ally, I'm not leaving for good, I just have a convention to go to tonight and tomorrow. I think we need time to think." He turns around and walks over to hug me. "I talked to Penny last night and we both agreed that we all need time to process everything that has happened. If you want to go see her you can, but just be careful. She may seem like she's sorry and didn't mean for everything to happen, but I have known her for a long time."

I nod, telling him good bye. I walk into the house to find old photo albums stacked on the dining room table. Some are ones that I've seen before and others are older looking that I don't remember. I run my fingers over the title of the one on the top. High school sweet hearts. The cover picture is my parents on prom night, they actually look in love. A piece of paper is sitting beside the photos.

_Ally, I'm sorry that I kept your mother from you. I know that you will probably never understand why I did. These are all the pictures that I have of Penny. I will see you on Sunday. Love you lots, Dad_

I smile as I read the note. Today was going to be a long day of looking through pictures.

I was flipping through the 4th photo album, that has pictures of my parents in their first apartment and talking to Trish on the phone. After telling Trish all that my mom said, she told me to just relax and let what ever happens, happen. I'm half way through telling her about what happened with Austin when I hear the door bell ring. After telling Trish good-bye, I go to open the door to find my favorite blonde. I pull him in for a hug.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I didn't think he was coming over.

"I needed to talk to you." He walks past me to sit down at the dining room table. After looking at all the photos on the table he speaks up. "What is all of this?"

I point to my dad's note. "My dad went to a convention and left me photos of my mom. I've looked through them all day." He nods, I can tell that he is distracted. "What's wrong Austin?" He looks up at me and I can tell on his face that things are about to get even crazier.

"This has bothered me since the night that we ran into your mom. You remember how I went on a rant about how awesome you are?" I nod, I know what he's about to bring up and I can't help the feeling I get in my stomach. "I let slip some pretty important words. They were three words, eight letters. I believe it was 'I love her'. When neither of us said anything I didn't want to bring it up, but then last night after I calmed you down I whispered that I love you. I know that you heard me. I can't let it go, I don't want to let it go. I need to tell you how I feel." I cut him off.

"Austin, stop."

"I can't stop. You need to know how I feel. I love you. I'm in love with you. This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but I can't hold it in anymore. Als, I love you so much. I love every little thing about you, even the parts of you that you hide. I love it all." His arms are open in a surrender. "I know that everything around you is changing enough but I can't keep this inside me any longer. I need to be with you and love you. Nothing is going to stop me from loving you. I don't expect you to say it back but I know that you feel the same." I look away from him, my eyes trained on the beige carpet.

He can't just drop all of this on me at once. Yesterday I found a lot of things out, now Austin is standing in my dining room confessing his love to me. I don't want to stand here and listen to this. I walk away from the table and Austin to the living room. I start pacing back and forth. Do I love him? Of course I do. I love everything about him. His pancake addiction and the way he flips his hair. I especially love the way he loves me. But I don't want him to know that I feel this way. If he knows that we both love each other than who knows what bad thing could happen. I mean my parents were happily in love then they got pregnant with me. Austin and I haven't even had sex yet so obviously we can't have a child but something just as bad could happen if we allow our selves to fall in love. I'm to busy thinking that I don't hear Austin come in front of me and grab my shoulders.

"Ally, stop pacing and look at me." He forces my head to look at him in the eyes. My eyes have tears in them, my eyes have tears in them almost always lately. "I know that you're caught of guard but you have to know the way I feel about you. I've felt this way for a while now and I just had to get it out."

We continued looking at each other. Neither of us knew what to say. He could say that he was tired of me not being able to admit how I feel and I could say that I was tired of him forcing me to admit how I feel. No matter what either of us say, it wouldn't change that I now know how he feels and I'm just standing there. I have to say something, anything. I know that he won't hurt me, he's proved that in the past month he really does care. "Ally, are you going to say something? I've been patient with you but I need to know that you feel something."

I'm still standing there just staring at him. "Just forget it. I know that you're going through so much."

"Austin, I" He cuts me off with a stop.

"No okay, you have to listen to what I need to say." This was it, I was going to admit my feelings to the person who caused them. "Before I met you I didn't believe in love."

"I don't believe that."

"Ok I believed in love. I believed that you could love your parents and your friends. And a boyfriend of many years. But I didn't believe in the cliché love. The love where a girl locks eyes with the mysterious boy and immediately know that she loves him. Or when the boy would notice the shy girl in the corner and develop feelings for her and deny them at first but she was all he could think of. It was all stupid to me! You hear their name in your head and you tell the voices to shut up but they won't. I thought it was impossible and stupid but then I met you. And your name was in my head all the time. And the voices wouldn't stop no matter how many times I screamed at them to shut up. Then you started talking to me more and more and you were so sweet. When you set me up with Elliot I was relieved because I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with the feelings. But when I started fake dating him I saw that you really liked me to. Then you broke my heart when you said all of that stuff to Cassidy. To be honest I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at my self. I was mad because I knew that what ever apology you gave me, I would believe it. Last night you could've easily taken advantage of me but you didn't. You make it very hard to not love you." I take a big gulp of air, not looking at him.

"Ally, you know that I care about you and I know that you care about me. I get that you're scared because of your parents, but were not them. Were happy."

"They were happy to!" I point to the photo albums in the dining room. "All of those pictures are proof of it. Then they got pregnant and decided they wanted different things. What if that happens to us? What if we get comfortable with each other than get hurt?"

"We could play the what if game all day, it's not going to change anything. No one knows what's going to happen in the future, all we have is the present. How do you feel?" I haven't looked at his face because I know that if I do I'll get even more confused.

"I don't know how I feel! I need time. I need to be alone and maybe you should go." I finally look at him, even though I know he can see the tears in my eyes. He can see the evidence of confusion. I almost want him to wipe them away just like all the times before.

He walks to the door and stands at it for a second. I turn around, not wanting to see him actually go. Did I really want him to go? I want him to tell me that everything is okay, even if just for tonight.

My heart goes against my head when I turn around and run out the door after him.

"Austin wait!" He stops walking and stands still with his back against me. "I know that I just told you to leave, but I don't want you to. I want you to stay with me tonight and make me forget about everything. In the morning I might tell you differently but just for tonight I don't want any talk about parents or the future. No talk about love or lust. I just want you to make me feel better for tonight. I don't mean sex or anything like that. We could play a board game or watch a movie." He is now turned around and standing right in front of me. He puts his finger over my lips to silence me.

"Ally, just stop talking and come here." He extends his arms and now were hugging on my front porch, this hug feels different then the other ones. It's more of a surrender, an expectancy that things are really changing.

* * *

_That was our last good night together. __In the moment before a break up you can see the other persons feelings written on their face. Whether there caught off guard, or expected it all along. During the break up you see tears and anger. Some use their anger to stop the tears from flowing. The worst part of a break up is the after math. You've already parted your ways and now you're just waiting to feel better. It's hard to feel better when you don't know how the other person is feeling. Are they moving on? Or are they broken up inside like you are? Are they still hopelessly in love. I had no idea how Austin was. All I had to go off from was the little information Trish gave me and it wasn't enough to know if he still smiled when his mom surprised him with smiley faces pancakes. Or if he still laughed when Dez did something stupid. I didn't know if he was with a girl or if he ever thought about me. All I know is that I want to know. _

**Hey! Things are changing quickly for Ally. The next 2 chapters is where you will find out what exactly happened between them. They're going to be hard/easy chapters for me to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Please leave a review and if you have any predictions about what's going to happen next.**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	19. Chapter 19

Stay With Me

Chapter 19

Ally's POV

I wake up on Sunday morning in Austin's arms, feeling conflicted. Last night, after I told him to stay, we played a game of Uno and watched a movie. We fell asleep talking about nothing. It was a nice night but I know what I have to do now. When were both awake I act like nothing happened at first. We go down stairs and I have to tell him to leave.

"Austin, I had a great time last night, but I still need time. So maybe you should leave." He nods in understanding. "I guess we are on a break then."

"I'll wait as long as you need." Instead of our usual good bye kiss, he kisses my cheek and gives me a hug. I walk out to the kitchen, not wanting to see him go out the door.

After I eat a bowl of cereal I decide to call Penny and ask if we can talk. I'm not ready to talk about her past, but I want her opinion on Austin. She agrees to meet me at the park.

When I'm on my way to the park, I allow my mind to drift to Austin. Telling him to leave was hard for me to do, but I know that I can't be with him when I'm this confused. Confusion leads to saying things you don't mean and I didn't want to make a mistake that would ruin what we have. If things with Austin ended I don't know what I would do. I'm so distracted thinking that I reach the park before I know it. After parking I walk over to the swing set where I see Penny with her boys. I tell her hello and she gets up, I can tell that she wants to give me a hug but she stops her self.

"I'm sorry that I had to bring my boys, their father had to work and I didn't have a babysitter."

"It's fine." I shrug my shoulders. She yells for them to come over.

"Sam, Seth, this is Ally. Ally, this is Sam and Seth." I shake their hands and they smile widely at me.

"You're pretty!" The taller one, Sam, says to me. Seth pushes him out of the way.

"Well I think she's beautiful!" Before they can get into a fight I stop them.

"You guys can both think I'm pretty. I think you're both handsome!" I had always been good with kids. I continue making them laugh then I remember why I'm here.

"Sam, Seth why don't you guys go play on the slide while I talk to Ally." They agree and run off to the slide. We walk over to the small bench and sit down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not ready to talk about us, but I wanted your opinion on something else, my boyfriend. We are currently on a break."

"Why? You guys looked so happy." She cuts me off.

"We are happy, were just confused, well I'm more confused then he is. He told me that he loves me, I know that I love him to, but I'm scared." She nods in understanding.

"I'm sure that not having someone to talk to these years hasn't helped." I slowly nod. "Well I know that being in love is scary but, it can also be amazing. Even though things with your dad didn't exactly end the way I thought it would, I don't regret being with him. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have had you." I'm staring at the swing set, where all the kids are playing and I wish that I was that young again.

"How did you know that you loved my dad? What gave you the courage to tell him?" They may not be together any more, but from looking through all the pictures, I can tell that they did love each other.

She sighs before starting. "The moment I knew that I loved Lester was when he confronted my boyfriend at the time. The boy was trying to force him self on me but luckily Lester saw and he punched him out and said that he doesn't have the right to treat me like that. We were barely even friends at that time but I could tell that Lester had a crush on me. I found the courage to tell him when I could tell that he cared and would never hurt me. I ended up hurting him though." She asks me a question before I can reply. "How do you know that you love Austin?"

"I know that I love him because." I pause to fully think about my answer. "He makes me feel special, like no matter what I do he will still want to be with me. He tells me that I'm beautiful all the time. And I actually believe him when he says it because of the way he looks at me, the way his eyes brighten. He helps me write songs, he inspires my lyrics in ways I didn't think were possible. When I'm with him I don't have to worry about what I'm wearing or how awkward I am because I know that he will accept me any way. I love him because he shows me that he loves me to." Penny claps her hands when I finish.

"Ally, you just said that you love him because you know that he loves you to, you need to tell him all of this."

"I can't, what if he's tired of putting up with me and decides that he would rather be with someone else. I couldn't bear that."

"You can't do that to your self. He loves you and you love him. Isn't that worth more than anything else? Isn't it worth putting your self out there if you get to be with the person who makes you happy? If you believe that he wants to be with you, no matter what, you need to go tell him all of this." I look over at where the boys are playing and I can picture my self at a park some day with Austin and our kids. I can hear the sound of laughter already.

"You're right! I need to tell him that I want to be with him even though I'm scared! He wont hurt me, the only thing that's hurting me is my inability to tell him that I love him. I'm going to go do it!" I stand up off of the bench, ready to put my self out there. "Thank you for listening to me and giving me advice." I walk over to Sam and Seth to tell them good bye.

* * *

After leaving the park I go to Melody Dinner to see if Austin might be there. When I walk in I see the 2 people I was not excepting to be together.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" The tall red-head and short Latino look up at me like they've been caught.

"We were just having lunch. What are you doing here?" Trish replies calmly. I sit down beside her and across from Dez.

"I was looking for Austin. Are you guys friends now?" They look at each other.

"Yeah, she's not that bad." I laugh at Dez's statement.

"I'm glad that you guys are friends! Have you seen Austin?" They both nod.

"He was here about a half hour ago, he said that he needed to forget about something. We have no idea where he is now, though." Trish answers my question, causing me to have more questions.

"What else did he say? Did he sound mad or sad?"

"He seemed like he had been defeated, defiantly not like him self." Dez nods, agreeing with Trish.

"Dez, do you have any idea where he would go? I need to talk to him." He shakes his head. "Okay, I think I'm going to go to his house and see if he's there."

When I reach Austin's house I see that his parents are just leaving, they tell me that he is inside and I can go in. Here we go. I walk through the door and hear two voices, one male and one female. "Austin, come on, you know you want this." The female voice gets louder as I walk closer to Austin's room. Who is this? I'm about to enter the room until I see something I defiantly didn't want to. Austin, with some girl hanging around his neck, her lips on his face. I gasp loudly and they hear me. Austin jumps away from her.

"Ally! This isn't what it looks like!" He walks over to me but I'm already half way to the door. "Wait, you have to listen to me!" I already have my car door open and he's running out his front door.

"I have nothing to say to you Austin." I start driving away before he can get to me. This isn't what I wanted. I was expecting to find Austin playing his guitar or eating pancakes, not with another girl. And especially not about to kiss another girl. Of all the fears I have, I never feared that he would cheat on me but I guess you never know what people will do. Tears aren't coming out of my eyes, I've run out of tears. I need to go somewhere that no one will find me, I need to be alone. The only place I can think of is the beach.

I walk through the sand and find a nice rock to sit on. The ocean waves are the soundtrack for my night. What did I ever do wrong to do deserve my life to turn out like this? I always get good grades, help my dad out at the store, and I donate to charities. All I get in return is lies, my dad lied to me, my mom left me and wants to come back. To top it all off my boyfriend, who I thought was the best thing ever, cheats on me. Well I didn't see the whole thing, but what I did see was enough to push me over the edge. I wasn't over reacting. Or was I? I wasn't. I'm to busy thinking that I don't hear the foot steps come up behind me. I don't see the person sit down beside me on the rock. They're looking at the waves crash on the sand, just like I am. I realize that someones there when I hear a loud sigh. I look over to see the blonde that I really wasn't ready to talk to. Here comes more lies, here comes scared Ally, about to push Austin away.

* * *

_I think the reason I got so mad at Austin was because everything went wrong all at once. One day I had a perfect boy friend, friends, and a wonderful dad. Then everything went wrong. I find out that my mom has another family, and my dad wouldn't let me see her. My boy friend tells me that he loves me and I can't say it back. Then I'm going to tell him that I love him but I find him kissing another girl. To make things worse I didn't even want to talk to my best friend. I really did hit rock bottom. I'm trying to pick up the pieces of my life and I think its finally starting to happen._

* * *

**Hey! It's currently 2:30 A.M where I live. My eyes are getting blurry because I don't have my glasses on and I've reached the point where I laugh at everything. It's time for bed. I wanted to post this chapter first though. It's a biggy. I will upload the next one as soon as possible since this one ended really badly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you could. Leave a review for me to wake up to in the morning :) (I just want to let everyone know that, since this is an auslly story, they will get back together, not yet, but they will)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	20. Chapter 20

Stay With Me

Chapter 20

Ally's POV

"Ally, we need to talk about what you saw." Were sitting on the rock watching the waves crash into the sand and I've finally had enough of hearing Austin talk his way out of his mistakes.

"I don't want to know what I saw!" I hop off of the rock, he does the same. "I'm sure that you have some excuse about what you were doing with her but I don't want to hear it! I was coming to find you so I could tell you that I love you to. I was going to tell you all the reasons that I love you and I thought that we could finally be together completely. With no doubts or fears, but obviously I was wrong because instead I found you getting ready to kiss another girl!" His face looks like I caught him. I guess he's not even going to defend him self. "You have nothing to say? I didn't think that I would ever see the day that Austin Moon was speechless.

He walks closer, now he's standing right in front of me. "I don't think you're mad about what you saw, because what you saw was nothing! I think you're mad because you were about to allow your self to be vulnerable, you found the quickest out you could and you took it." How dare he. I lifted my hand up to slap his cheek. He looked shocked.

"Don't you ever say that! I'm sorry if I don't feel like talking after I saw my boyfriend with another girl, and don't you dare pull a Ross and say that we were on a break! That doesn't change that while I was talking to my mom about my feelings for you! You were with another girl who I'm sure you would love to be with in more ways than one."

Austin's hand is holding his red cheek. "I don't even know the girl!"

"Well that makes this so much better!" I cut him off.

"She is my parent's friend's daughter, she came over with her mom and I couldn't get her to leave. I told her that I had a girlfriend but she wouldn't get off of me."

"I don't believe you."

He puts some distance between us, afraid that I will hit him again. "I wouldn't expect you to, you never want to believe anything. You have put me through so much crap the past few months."

"What do you mean by that?" My hands are on my hips.

"I mean that you are so oblivious! I have liked you for longer than we both know. I tried and tried to get you to see that love can happen to you but you somehow find a way to blame me and push me away. Why can't you see that I'm crazy for you" I'm speechless now. "You know that I'm telling the truth. You are scared, you have been ever since you fake dated Elliot so I would leave you alone. There is no way that I would ever leave you alone because I care too much. Every time we argue it's the same thing, you don't want to face that no matter what I'm going to be here. I'm going to wait as long as it possibly takes for you to see that I love you and we're meant to be." When he finishes talking, he walks to me, putting his hands on my face. I know what he's doing. He puts his lips on mine, causing me to forget everything for a few moments. My hands are around his neck, playing with his hair.

I realize what I'm doing and pull away. "You can't just kiss me! I don't care what heart-felt speech you give, I don't want to hear it. If you ever loved me, you would leave me alone." I start to walk away until he grabs my hand, I'm reminded of the first argument we had.

Austin's voice breaks."You and I both know that I can't do that."

"Well learn how to because I'm done. Ever since I started talking to you, my life has gotten screwed up. I don't talk to my best friend as much, people talk to me at school and to top it all I found my mom and found out a bunch of lies. And know I see the person I love with another girl! I wish I had never dropped my tray on you that first day!" He looks down at his feet that are in the sand.

"You don't mean that." He says quietly, I want nothing more than to mean that, but I don't. He doesn't need to know that.

"I do. I wish that I wouldn't have gotten close to you. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be so emotional all the time. You make me a bad person!" Word vomit at its finest. My statement makes Austin look up, he has a scowl on his face.

"It's not my fault that you are an emotional person, it's yours! You like to pretend that you're tough and can handle anything but you can't, you're a weak, scared, little girl! Blame me all you want, but we both know that everything is not my fault." His lips are telling me all of this but his eyes say that he just wants to move on. "Look, Ally, I know that you've been through a lot in the past few months but you can't say that I'm the reason for it all." I can't listen to him anymore. I take my hand out of his and walk away. "Ally! I'm not done!" I turn around to look at him.

"I don't care, because I'm done. I'm going to run away like the scared little girl you think I am because everything is my fault." I turn back around and Austin runs after me.

"Ally I didn't mean it that way!" I push him aside.

"I don't care what way you meant it! You still said it!" Austin tries to grab my arm and I won't allow him to do this anymore.

"Ally, please listen to me" His voice cracks and I almost want to believe everything he's telling me.

"I can't. I'm tired and I want to be alone. If you love me like you say, then please, let me go." Were looking into each others tear filled eyes, our feelings are showed on our face. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. But it was how things were going to be.

"I can't let you go, Als." He smiles sadly, and I can tell that he is just as broken as I am.

"Please, Austin, I can't do this right now." I try smiling back at him, He sadly nods. To say goodbye, I kiss his cheek, slowly, not wanting it to end.

I walk away from him, and I know that the next few months are going to be hell.

* * *

When I get home, after seeing Austin, I see that my dad is already there. I don't even bother hiding the mascara that smeared. I walk into the door and my dad is waiting on the couch.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I walk into his waiting arms.

"Austin, were over." I'm not crying but you can tell that I'm upset.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, I can't.

I tell him that I need to go upstairs to be alone. When I walk into my room, I see the teddy bear that Austin won me at the boardwalk. I see our homecoming picture and the necklace he got me for our anniversary. I go into my closet to get my clothes out and the present I got him for Christmas is the first thing I see. A yellow guitar, with his name on the handle. I slam the door shut and find my self sliding down on to the floor. Was I wrong to tell him to let me go? I hate when the people in the movies would let each other go, even though they loved each other. But this wasn't a movie, this was real life. Even if Austin didn't mean to be with that girl, I jumped to that conclusion, I assumed that he was cheating on me. Why would I assume that? Maybe Austin was right, I wanted a way out of being with him. I wanted to run from him because of everything that was happening. But it's not my fault that I'm this way. Or is it? I am a scared little girl. I can't move on until I can become stronger.

**Hey! I'm posting this one right now because I'm going to be busy this weekend. So the next update probably wont be until Sunday night or Monday. This is shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to end it so I could post it and I know how I'm starting the next chapter. Hope you liked this and thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please leave a review :) When Ally says about Ross and that 'were on a break' is from FRIENDS. If you've seen FRIENDS you should get that. **

**I just posted a new story Come In With The Rain and I'm going to try to update that as soon as possible.**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	21. Chapter 21

Stay With Me

Chapter 21

Ally's POV

Christmas break comes and I am beyond relieved. 2 weeks have passed since the break up and it hasn't gotten any better. Austin doesn't work at Sonic Boom any more, I transferred to a different music class. We were nowhere near talking again, I wasn't talking to anyone.

Everyone knew that we broke up on the first Monday, Austin showed up with out me on his arm and I didn't show up at all. The talk started, people talking to me stopped. I was invisible again, I haven't even talked to Trish since before the break up. I just couldn't. Walking class to class is the worst part of it all, Austin walks with his shoulders high, and his old posse on both sides. His eyes aren't as shiny any more, that's how I know that were both torn up, he just doesn't let any one else see it. The only time he will let his head go down is when he sees me, we haven't even been able to look at each other in the eyes, that's how screwed up everything is.

My Christmas break is going to be spent watching sad romantic movies and drinking hot chocolate while trying to move on. My dad and I are talking but it's awkward. I haven't talked to Penny since our last talk about Austin, I'm just not ready.

On the first day of break, I decide to go to a coffee shop that's a few miles out-of-town. I order a hot chocolate then sit down at a table by myself. I'm half way through my cup, when someone comes to sit across from me. I know this girl.

"Hi, are you Austin Moon's girl friend?" This is the girl who put the last knife in our relationship.

"Ex girlfriend now." Her eyes lower, the compassionate part of me wants to believe that she feels bad.

"I feel bad, I didn't mean for you guys to break up."

"Well we did." It's awkward for a few moments until she talks again.

"He told me that he had a girlfriend, I just didn't believe him. I forced him to kiss me, I put my arms around him, he didn't want me at all." The girl is now looking at me in the eyes and I can tell that she is telling the true, Austin didn't tell her to come say this. "I feel so bad that you guys broke up. I never got to see you guys together but when Austin came to see me that night I could tell that he really loves you."

"When did Austin go to see you?"

"The same night you walked in on us. He came to see me after you fought, he yelled at me, saying that it was all my fault. He started punching pillows and kicking chairs. He finally calmed down when he hit his leg to hard. I didn't know what I could do when he started crying, he broke down, screaming that it was all his fault. He said that he didn't think that he deserved you. I tried to get him to stop crying, he finally did when his phone rang and he saw his back ground, a picture of you." Wow, wow, wow. How am I suppose to feel about that.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I just wanted you to know that he loves you."

"I know he loves me, that isn't the reason we broke up."

She looks confused. "Then why did you?"

I sigh, I didn't even want to talk to my best friend about this, least of all a stranger. "It's a long, complicated story."

She nods. "I get it, I know complicated. I also know that sometimes it helps to talk to a stranger, so if you ever need to talk, give me a call." She writes down her number on a napkin, leaving with out another word.

I leave the coffee shop a few minutes later. When I get home I walk in my room to see the box that I've tried to avoid. Austin's things. He left things at my house and I haven't had the courage to give it back to him. It's just some cd's, dvd's and a shirt, but the longer it's in my room, the longer I have to look at it. Today's the day. Grabbing the box, I make my way to the car, if I'm lucky, he won't be home.

I pull up to the house that use to be where I would go when I was happy, and sad. Now all I can think of is what happened the last time I was here. I don't see Austin's car in the drive way, I breath a sigh of relive. He's probably out with friends. When I reach the door, holding the box, I ring the door bell. A few seconds past before Mrs. Moon opens the door.

"Ally! It's so nice to see you again." She attempts to hug me but the box gets in the way. We laugh and she takes the box from me.

"It's nice to see you to, I'm just dropping off a box of Austin's things. Is he here?" She leads me into the living room, but I don't sit down.

"No, he's out with Dez. He hasn't been home a lot lately. I'll make sure he gets the box." I nod my head and the room becomes silent.

"Oh, while you're here, I'll give you the Christmas gift Austin got you." She gets up and walks out of the room before I can stop her. She comes back with a box perfectly wrapped with a bow on top. "Here, he bought this a few months ago. He's had in his closet for months just waiting for Christmas so he could give it to you, but with all that's happened I was afraid that he would never give it to you." I start to open it but she tells me to stop. "Wait till you get home." I nod an okay. "I really hope that you guys will find away to be friends again. All he does all day is sit in his room blasting sad music."

"I don't know Mrs. Moon. I should probably go." I start walking to the door and she follows.

"Ally, before you go, I just wanted you to know that Austin really does love you." Does everyone think that that's the reason we broke up?

"I know, that was never the problem. Good bye Mrs. Moon." Before she can say more, I walk to my car.

I head straight home to see that my dad is home early from the store. "Dad, why are you home early?" He's sitting on the couch with a box at his feet.

"I decided to close the store to come home early, I thought we could have dinner." He points to the box. "Austin was waiting on the porch when I got home, he wanted to drop of your things that you left at his house." I start to pick it up but my dad starts to say something else. "I gave him the present you got for him, I hope that's okay." I nod an okay and head up to my room to open the gift he got for me. I walk in my room, putting the box and gift on my bed.

I decide to look into the box first, not ready to open the gift. There's a hair brush, a few hair ties and a pair of sandals that I didn't know I left there. It's a simple box of things, but why does it hurt my heart like this. I guess because I gave him his stuff and he gave me mine, were really moving on.

After putting the stuff that was in the box away, I move on to the wrapped box with the bow on top. I un wrap the box and open the lid. I'm shocked by what I see, I'm taken back to a moment a few months ago.

It was in the middle of September, Austin and I had been sitting in the practice room on our break, talking. It was his turn to ask me questions about my self. He started with the basics, favorite TV show and movie, then he decided to ask me what my ideal gift would be. I had to think about it at first but then came up with it. I told him that I would love to receive a first edition copy of one of my favorite books, Alice in Wonderland. Then I said I would love a nice hand written poem about everything that someone likes about me, that one was a joke. I guess Austin didn't take it as a joke.

In the box is a first edition copy of Alice in Wonderland, which I'm sure was incredibly hard to find. Then, wrote in red ink on a piece of pretty paper is a poem called "Why We All Love Ally" .

_Why We All Love Ally_

_This poem might suck_

_Because that's just my luck_

_I don't know if I can rhyme_

_Before I'm out of time_

_I've never been good with words especially for pretty girls_

_But you have nice curls_

_Sometimes you chew on them _

_But that's okay_

_Because at the end of the day_

_I still will give you the time of day_

_Why do I love Ally?_

_I love Ally because she makes me happy_

_She also makes me kind of sappy_

_My heart will beat a mile a minute_

_And I don't think it will ever stop it_

_I love the way she mops _

_And the way she tries to pop and lock_

_Even though it makes her fall of a dock_

_I better stop_

_Before I pop_

_This poem makes me want to hide in a bush_

_But it was worth making Ally blush_

_Ally I love you_

_And everyone else does to._

_Merry Christmas to you_

_And please give me a kiss or two_

When I reach the end of the poem, I can't help but laugh out loud. He had to of wrote this when we were dating, but at the moment I don't care because he did all of this.

Everyone thinks that the reason we broke up is because I didn't think he loved me, but that's not the case at all. I know he loves me because he made a poem that hardly makes any sense but Austin doesn't make sense most of the time. I know all of this, but that doesn't make my fears and doubts go away. In fact it makes them worse. If I go back to him, would I jump at the chance to blame him for something? Or would I never feel like I couldn't leave him alone?

I'm to busy thinking that before I know it its time for dinner. We have chicken and mashed potatoes. Dad asks me what Austin got me and I tell him about he book. He asks if I want to call my mom to see if she wants to do something but I shake my head no, not ready to see her. I excuse my self from the table and go up to my room. I want to call Trish but I don't feel like talking to her yet either.

I look at the clock and see that it's only 7, I decide to put on some shoes and go to the little ice cream shop that Austin took me to. I tell dad that I'll be back and head out.

I order a small chocolate and sit at a table in the back. I'm half way done when someone comes up behind me.

"Excuse me but didn't you sing here with your boy friend a month ago?" It's the old lady who talked to Austin and I that night.

"Yes, I am." She sits down across from me. What is it with people and trying to talk to me today?

"Where is that guy of yours?" Here we go again.

"We broke up."

She looks shocked. "But why? You looked so happy."

"We were, we just weren't a good idea together."

"Love is always a good idea. Did he do something stupid?" I laugh at the old lady.

"We both did stupid things."

"I hope that everything gets worked out. My husband screwed up a good amount of times to. But I married him any way. I believe you guys will find away back to each other."

"I don't know." She puts her hand on top of mine.

"I do know. Have a good Christmas sweetie." She walks away from me and I'm suddenly not hungry any more. I'm throwing away my ice cream cup when I hear the bell go off, signaling that someone is entering. I turn around and see people I didn't want to see. Austin, with all of his friends. Cassidy, Dallas, Elliot, Dez and others. They walk to an empty booth, and I thank god that they haven't noticed me. I grab my bag and start to walk out. I'm stopped when I hear Cassady's annoying voice.

"Hey, Austin, look who it is. Aren't you glad that you got rid of her?" Everyone at the table laughs, except Austin and Dez. Austin turns around to look at me but it's to late, I'm already half way out of the door.

I should've known that he only dropped off my stuff so he could get rid of it, make room for another girls things. He probably gave the guitar to someone else, he's probably telling them all right now about how stupid I was to think that he would like that. More lies, it's a never-ending circle.

I get home and go straight to my room. My dad is already in bed, he must have put presents under the tree while I was gone, I'm not feeling any Christmas spirit right now. It's 9 at night now and I reach for the poem to read it again. I don't know if it's the ice cream that I just had or if it's because I saw a young couple feeding each other ice cream, but I find my self reaching for my phone. I start typing a new message.

_To Austin_

_From Ally_

_I just wanted to say thank you for my gift. It was very thoughtful. Merry Christmas to you to. _

I know that I'll regret that in the morning but even though Austin and I aren't on the best terms, I'm still a nice person. I can't not say thank you for a gift like that.

It's almost 11 now and I'm about to go to bed when my phone dings from across the room. I get up from my bed and walk over to my desk to read his response.

_To Ally_

_From Austin_

_I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for my gift to. Have a good Christmas._

That's our first direct communication in a few weeks, It's awkward and not what our texts use to be. He doesn't bring up that we saw each other tonight, or try to explain. I don't bring up that I talked to that girl who tried kissing him. We say thank you and merry Christmas. We're excepting that things are different now, things will never be the same. We've come to that conclusion. Now, if only I could stop my heart from hurting.

**Hey! I can't believe were already on chapter 21. I hope you liked this chapter, even though nothing happy happened. I enjoyed writing the poem, even though it probably sucks. Next chapter will be a time jump. I just wanted to say thank you so so so so so much for reading my story, writing it makes me happy and I hope that reading it makes you happy, even though its painful. Please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	22. Chapter 22

Stay With Me

Chapter 22

Ally's POV

Christmas comes and goes, along with New Years. Valentines day is spent by my self, eating chocolate. It's the end of February now and nothing has changed. I'm now talking to Trish, but we don't have in-depth conversations any more. I know that she talks to Austin because the other day at lunch she left her phone at the table when she got up her phone rang with a text from him. It bothers me more than it should.

On this particular Friday night, I decide that it's time to see my mom. I had a talk with my dad about it and he agreed that I should go have dinner with her and her family just to see how I feel about it. My dad apologized to me, I forgave him. It feels nice to be on good terms with him again.

I called Penny yesterday, she agreed to dinner, we were going to meet at a restaurant that's about 20 minutes away. This would be the first official time I was going to meet her husband and I was kind of nervous.

After putting on my dress , making sure my hair was okay, I tell my dad good-bye and head out. When I get to the restaurant, they are already there. I tell the waitress who I'm with and she guides me back. Penny stands up as soon as she sees me. "Ally, It's so nice to see you again. This is my husband Terry and you already know Sam and Seth." I shake Terry's hand, sitting down between the twins.

"It's so nice to meet you Ally. I've heard wonderful things."

I nod at him while taking a sip of water. "It's nice to meet you to. I'm glad that you guys were free."

"Of course. Why didn't you bring Austin?" I forgot that I haven't told her about what happened.

I look down at the table-cloth. "We, um, broke up."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. What happened? Last time we spoke you were going to tell him you loved him." I look across the table, Penny is holding her husband's hand, seeing other couples happy makes me sad.

"Something just got in the way, can we not talk about that now? Tell me about you Terry, what do you do?" The conversation is steered away from Austin and onto Terry's job as a school principal and how he plans on running for a position in the school board. We order our food, laughing when they tell a funny story about when the boys were little.

"So, Ally, where do you want to go to college?" Terry asks me after finishing his food.

"I would love to go to MUNY, it's a music school in New York, but I doubt that I would be able to go. So I'll probably just go to the community college."

Terry takes a drink before responding. "I know someone on the board at MUNY, we went to school together. I could probably pull some strings."

"That's okay, besides I still have another year."

"Now's the time to decide, I would be happy to give him a call."

"Thank you so much."

The rest of the dinner goes good, simple conversation, nothing that made me uncomfortable. Penny and Terry look very much in love, I could tell by the way they looked at each other. It made me miss Austin more than I already did. When were all done eating, Terry takes the boys to the bathroom so Penny and I can have a moment.

"Ally, I'm so glad that you called, I was starting to worry since I hadn't heard from you in 4 months."

"I know, I wasn't talking to any one. I feel bad that I waited so long to call you, it was just with everything that was happening with Austin, combined with everything that happened with you and my dad, I didn't feel much up to doing anything other than screaming at the TV and eating chocolate."

"It's fine, I under stand. Why did you guys break up?" I sigh while thinking of the simplest and shortest way to say how we break up.

"There was some misunderstandings for both of us. We both said some things we shouldn't have, and now were broken up. I haven't talked to him in months and he hasn't even looked at me. It's over, there's not much else to say."

She looks at me, unsure. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "I'm positive. I'm happy." Any one who looks at me can tell that that's a lie.

The boys come back before she can say something else. We make our way to the parking lot, I walk over to their car to say good-bye.

"Ally, do you want to go get ice cream?!" Sam asks me.

I shake my head no. "I don't feel up to it tonight, but maybe another night?" Both boys nod excitedly. I'm taken by surprise when they hug me.

"I really like you Ally."

"Aw I like you guys to, I'll see you later." They get into the car.

"It was nice to meet you Ally."

"You to Terry, I'll see you soon." He gets into the car next.

Penny and I are left standing. "I'm glad that I called you."

"I'm glad that you called me to. Maybe we could do something again soon?"

"I would love to. Have a good night." I walk alone to my car with a smile on my face, the first real smile in a long, long, long time.

I'm glad that I went out tonight, they are a very sweet family who love each other. I guess it wouldn't be that bad to be a part of two loving families.

* * *

On Saturday, I get up to go to Sonic Boom for my shift. The day starts out slow, not very many people looking for instruments at 10 in the morning. At noon, when I'm about to take my lunch break, the red-head that I haven't talked to in a while, comes in by him self. He walks over to me like he's on a mission.

"Hey Ally. We haven't talked in a while, how are you?" I don't know why, but I can tell that Austin didn't send him.

"I'm okay. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you were free to get lunch?" Was I free?

"Yeah, sure. I just have to clock out." After I clock out, we agree to go to Melody dinner since it's close. The walk over is silent, not awkward silence, just silence. We take our seats and order. I decide to break the silence first.

"So, what have you been up to?" Really Ally? That's all you can come up with?

"Not much, I came up with a cool idea for a short film! Other than that I'm mostly with Austin." I nod my head while taking a sip of my drink. I knew that he didn't want to just have lunch with me, he wanted to talk about Austin. "What have you been up to?"

"Mostly just school and work. I haven't felt like doing much, I had dinner with my mom's family yesterday."

He smiles. "That's great! I'm glad." It's silent again. "Austin didn't send me, if that's what you think. He doesn't even know I'm here, if he did he would kill me."

"I know. Why would he kill you?"

Dez takes a long breath. "He has made it very clear that he doesn't want me to get involved in the drama between you two, but when I'm one of the few people he will cry in front of, it's hard not to get involved."

"I don't mean to be rude, but he doesn't look that sad to me. When I see him in the hall ways, he's with his other friends, he doesn't look torn up to me."

Before Dez responds, he nods his head, agreeing with me. "He wants everyone to think that he's fine. He tells all of his other friends that he's happy that you broke up, doesn't want them to know how much he's heart-broken. But he is heart-broken. Didn't Trish tell you?"

"Trish? What would she tell me?"

"She's been coming by to see Austin. I figured she would tell you something."

I shake my head. "She hasn't, though we haven't really talked about more than the weather in the past few months."

"Well she has been coming to see Austin, just to talk, just like were doing. Ally, all he does is sit in his room and strum his guitar with a distant look in his eye. He may seem like he's living it up, but he only does that so no one else sees."

How does this make me feel, how should it make me feel? "I don't know why you're telling me all of this."

"I'm telling you all of this so you know that you're not the only one who is hurting. I get that he hurt you, but he hurt him self when he hurt you."

"What do you want me to do Dez?"

"I just want you to know that your world is not the only world that is falling apart. I'm not saying that you need to go find Austin and make up but maybe, one day, you guys could at least talk through what happened. I miss when we would all hang out, you an Trish and me an Austin. It was nice."

"I miss that to." I think back to all the good times we had together. "I just don't know how we can go back."

"Then maybe we don't go back, but we go forward."

"When did you get so clever?"

"I may seem stupid but I'm not completely stupid." I laugh, it feels good to laugh.

* * *

After Dez walked me back to Sonic Boom and said good bye, I texted Trish to ask if she wanted to have a sleep over. She agreed, I'm sure that she's surprised since we haven't had a sleepover in months. My talk with Dez made me realize that I shouldn't push her away. So after work I head home and Trish is already waiting for me.

"Hey! I'm glad that you could come over tonight." We enter the house to go up to my room to talk.

"I'm just glad that you invited me, I have missed you."

I hug her. "I've missed you to. I'm so sorry that I've been pushing you away."

"Ally, I understand, you don't have to explain it to me." We sit down on my bed, legs crossed, just like old times.

"I talked to Dez today and he made me realize that pushing you away doesn't make anything better."

"Does this mean that you're going to talk to Austin again?" I shake my head.

"Not yet, I'm still not ready. I need to feel like I can handle being with him, I need to feel in control of my feelings for him and know what they are. Because if I talk to him again and I'm still the same scared girl, nothing's going to change. How does Austin feel?" Her eyes go wide.

"You know that I've been going to see him?"

"Yeah, Dez told me. I'm not mad, I just wish you had told me but I haven't even given you the chance to tell me. We're okay now."

"Good, because I've missed my best friend."

"I've missed you to."

* * *

We spend Saturday night watching movies and eating junk food. It feels like old times, but better. After she leaves on Sunday morning, I sit up in my room and write in my book. I've written everything in my book lately, it feels good to put the thoughts that are in my head on to a piece of paper. The mood of each entry is different, if any one read these they would think I was bipolar. One entry I'm cursing Austin out and the next I'm saying about how much I love him. If Austin ever read this I don't know what he would do. But I never have to worry about that.

**Hey! I managed to update both of my stories today, I couldn't wait to update because you guys are awesome. I want them to get back together to, I don't think they're ready yet, but soon ;) I hope you liked this chapter, it was easy for me to write, I wrote all of this in like an hour. I can't wait for the next few chapters, the story is coming close to the end, but I'm excited to write it again in Austin's POV if you guys still want me to. **

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5- your review was so sweet! Thank you!**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally**


	23. Chapter 23

Stay With Me

Chapter 23

Ally's POV

The month is now May, junior year is coming to an end. Prom is in 2 weeks and I don't plan on going. Why would I go? It's not like Austin an I would find a way back to each other in 2 weeks. It's not like someone else would ask me. It's not like I would say yes to any one else.

It's a Friday, in the middle of the school day. Since I changed my music class, I now have it before lunch instead of after. The bell just rung, I pick up my things and I'm about to leave the class room when Mrs. Martin, the music teacher, asks me to stay.

"Sorry to keep you Ally, but I need to talk to you." I stand in front of her desk.

"What is it?"

"I've known you since your freshman year, you've always been my favorite student, but lately you've looked distant. Then you changed classes back in December. Is there anything going on that you want to talk about?" Even teachers can tell that I've been confused. Guess I'm not as good as an actor as I thought.

"I'm okay, just family issues."

She nods. "Does it have anything to do with Austin Moon?" Is it that obvious? "I know that you guys got awfully close at the beginning of the school year. Then you switched classes, and I haven't seen you guys together since then. When he's in my class he doesn't do much, just sits in the front of the room and sometimes will play a guitar. You just write in your book."

"Yes, we did get close, and yes, were not close any more. We just grew apart."

"People don't grow apart unless something causes them to grow apart. Look, I don't know what happened and It's not my business to know, but just don't spend all of your life avoiding someone who is also avoiding you." She sends me away. I have her statement playing over and over in my head.

People only grow apart if something causes them to grow apart. That is the truest statement I have heard in a while. What caused us to grow apart? Well, for one, my inability to admit how I feel had a big impact. Then my mom came back, which didn't help the situation. And of course the misunderstanding with that girl. The odds were stacked up against us from the beginning.

He was the popular sports star who had tons of friends and a hot girl friend. He had nice parents who could afford to give him anything he wanted. I was the quiet girl who people didn't talk to, I had one friend and enjoyed books more than human interaction. I grew up with out a female role model, I was innocent. He was more experienced than me in most things. We were wrong for each other in so many ways, but, some how, we got past all of that. How could we do it again?

After school, I go straight to the park. The park always knew how to calm my nerves down. I grab my book, a jar of pickles and find a secluded bench to sit at. I take out my pen to start writing.

_Today was the same as every other day, except my music teacher said something that has stuck in my mind. People don't grow apart unless something causes them to grow apart. You shouldn't spend all of your life avoiding someone who is also avoiding you. Does that mean I should finally get the nerve to talk to Austin? Or should I just except that it's over. Please tell me what to do! I've never been this confused in my life. At least I only have a month till summer break. That doesn't help though._

I sigh, putting my pen down. I continue staring at the words on the paper when I hear foot steps get closer to where I'm sitting. I look up to see who it is and I'm shocked. (And secretly happy)

The blonde hesitantly walks to where I'm sitting. His eyes are looking at the ground, but I know that he knows I'm here. He's wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans, his hair naturally messy. My heart beats, this is the closet we've been to each other since December. When he reached the bench, he sits at the opposite end, there's about 4 feet between us. We both are looking at the ground. For once I want to be the person to break our silence.

"Hello Austin." I look up from the ground and move my eyes to him.

"Hi Ally." The greetings are out-of-the-way. Now what do we say?

"What are you doing in the park?" Nice question Ally.

"I needed some fresh air. What are you doing here?"

I lift up my book. "Just writing." He tries to smile but his eyes aren't in it. "How have you been?" If any one walks by us they would think that we were just old friends catching up. They can't feel our awkwardness and discomfort.

"Good, great. You?" His hand is behind his neck, scratching it. A sign that he is uncomfortable and lying.

"Great, good." We're looking away again, daring the other to bring something else up. "What are we doing Austin?"

"Were just old friends catching up."

I turn my body completely around to look at him. "We both now that we're more than that."

He ignores my state ment. "How's your dad been?"

I try to play along. "He's okay, busy with the store. How's your parents?"

"Same, it's a busy time of year for the mattress business. Have you talked to your mom?"

"Yeah, we've had dinner at least once a week. Her family is really nice. I heard you won the basketball championship."

"Yeah, the team is excited. I'm glad that you're talking to your mom. Have you looked at colleges?" We're trying to play pretend that everything is okay, we're just friends catching up.

"A little, you?"

He nods. "Read any good books lately?" I can't do this any more.

"Austin, what are we doing?"

"I thought we were just catching up?" Since the beginning of the conversation we have both scooted over on the bench to meet in the middle.

"We can only play pretend for so long. Why did you come over here?"

"I saw you and I couldn't resist the urge. I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to say sorry. It's been 5 months, almost 6 already."

"Longest 5 months of my life." He looks over at me, his face looks older than I last remember, he looks tired. "Ally, I miss you, so much." I hold up my hand, telling him to stop.

"Austin, stop."

"I can't. I've tried to move on and give you space, but I can't. Remember what you told me after the whole thing with Cassidy? You said that its' easier to forgive someone if you talk to them, why be mad from a distance when you can be mad up close."

"That situation was completely different." He puts his hand down on the bench, his pinky touches mine and I move my hand away.

"Not really. Ally, can't we be friends, talk again?" I can't do this yet. I grab my purse and stand up.

"Austin, I am not ready! Do I miss you? Of course I do! There isn't a day that goes by that you don't enter my mind! Do I feel like I could be with you again? Yes. But do I feel like I'm ready? No! I won't feel ready until I feel secure, I feel like I can take care of my self. I don't want to go back to how it was, if we did I would still feel like a weak girl." Austin cuts me off.

"I didn't mean it when I said that."

"I know, but it was true. I'm building a relationship with my mom, spending time with my dad and getting ready for college. I just need more time. I don't expect you to wait forever."

Austin stands up, I forgot how much taller he was then me. "I will wait as long as it takes." I just nod and walk away.

I go home, I start reaching for my book that's in my bag, but decide against it. It's time for a nap.

* * *

Austin's POV

After Ally walks away, I sit back down on the park bench. I look over at where she just sat and I see a book in the corner of my eye. Not just any book, her book. The book that she told me never to touch. Ever. I look at the spot where she just walked away and she's not any where around.

She loves her book, it's a matter of time until she comes back for it. I wanted, no, I needed to know what was in it. It could be nothing, but it could be everything. I start to reach for it but stop my self. What would Ally say if she saw you? She talked to you today, which is a start. But who knows how long it will be until she talks to you again. I reach for the book again, only to stop my self. Just do it Austin! Reach for the book and read Ally's thoughts. She might lie to you, but she wouldn't lie to her book. I reach over the book and don't stop my self. Here we go.

**Hey! They talked! Austin has Ally's book! Things are happening! Next chapter is going to be all in Austin's POV! I'm so excited to write and I hope that you guys are excited to read it! What is going to happen now?**

**Breathsaver- You guessed what is going to happen! **

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5- You are sweet! Thank you! I love your name :)**

**Thank you to every one who has reviewed, RossomeR5auslly, Nora, Luckystars910, RomanceAnd2ndChances, and everyone else! You guys are so awesome!**

**I'm so happy that I've reached 100 reviews! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review :)**

**_Edited on September 14, 2014_  
**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	24. Chapter 24

Stay With Me

Chapter 24

Austin's POV

The book is now in my hands, I haven't opened it yet. Once I do, there's no going back. I take a deep breath before finally flipping to the first page. The first 20 pages are just songs that she already showed me. The next 20 pages are entries from before we got together. Then I reach an entry with the date of December 31.

_It's been a while since I've written in you, book. Today is New Years Eve, I just got back from seeing Trish for the first time in a few weeks. Austin and I broke up. I should've guessed that it was going to happen, I'm still heart-broken though. Trish suggested that since I'm not ready to talk about my feelings, I should write them, I agree. This way no one can hear the messed up things that are going through my mind. How am I feeling right now? I am feeling like I made a mistake by breaking up with Austin, but I'm also feeling like I made a good choice. I told you my mind is messed up. I have 4 new years resolutions. One, have a relationship with my mom. Two, fix my relationship with my dad. Three, get stronger. And four, somehow find a way to fix things with Austin, even if we don't get back together or don't even become friends again, just fix things. _

I'm suddenly not sitting on a park bench, I'm in Ally's room watching her. I can see her sitting on her bed, biting her lip while she tries to come up with words. Her hair is wrapped around her finger and she's in her own little world.

I only had one new years resolution this year, fix things with Ally. Guess we had that one in common.

_I saw Austin today in the hall way, it's not the first time this has happened, but it felt different. Over Christmas break I gave him his things and he gave me mine. Christmas presents were exchanged and last texts received. Is this what moving on feels like? Well I'm not moving on, I'm stuck in the same spot. I wonder what would've happen if I hadn't hit traffic on my way to see him, would that girl not have thrown her self on him? What if I had shown up a few minutes later? Would they have kissed, would Austin have given in to the temptation? I have a terrible case of the what ifs. Austin would always make fun of me because of it. Stop bringing him up. It's hard not to, he affected my life. He also said some pretty mean things to me, not just once, but twice. I can't not be mad. It's hard to be mad when all I want to do his hug him tight and never let him go._

Oh Ally. I wanted nothing more than to hug you in those months. I think back to Christmas time and how hard it was to drop of her things. Then her dad gave me the guitar and I fell in love with Ally all over again because she knew just what I had wanted. When I got home and saw my box of things my heard broke all over again. That was the first time I thought things were really over for us, I just hope I'm wrong.

I look up from the book and see that it's starting to get dark out. I can't sit here all night.

After leaving the park, I head home and run up stairs. I mumble apologizes to my parents and say that I'm tired. Once I'm in my room, I move the stuff that's laying on my bed and attempt to get comfortable, I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight.

_Todays entry is fuelled by hatred. I heard rumors in the bath room today that Austin had a date with some girl last night. Some girl who was not me. Wait, why am I getting so mad? How could he be going out with you, when you don't even talk to him? Any way, back to Austin, apparently this girl is new and she has pretty blonde hair. Good for him, moving on. I guess he finally found a way to. I don't care, really, I don't. Your probably thinking, if she didn't care she wouldn't be going on and on about how much she doesn't care. And your right, I do care. I care way more than I should._

I can't help but laugh out loud at Ally's way of arguing with her self in writing. The girl that she was talking about was my cousin, everyone at school made a big deal out of it because it was the first time I had been seen with someone new. I never could find a way to move on with someone else, I tried to get my self out there, but every time I would, I would see Ally's face or hear her voice. The only time I hung out with Cassidy and the others was during school. Of course we all were on the same team, so I couldn't get away from them, but boy did I want to. Being with them reminded me of the time before Ally and I didn't want to go back to that time.

I look at the clock and see that its only 8:30, I'm only to the middle of January. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday because I can tell that I'm going to be up all night reading the confused feelings of the girl I'm in love with.

_Today is ground-hog day, I'm reminded of the movie Ground Hog Day. The one where the man relives ground-hog day a bunch of times till he gets it right. I feel that way, like I'm reliving the same day over and over, every things the same. I go to school, go to work, then bed. The only person I talk to is my dad and sometimes Trish. It's the same routine, same day, but different date. When I was with Austin every day was different. One day we would go to an amusement park, and the next we would have a picnic in the park. Always different, never the same. Then at night, when I'm trying to sleep, all I can think of is what he's doing, or what he's thinking about. Is he thinking about me? Or is he thinking about her? God, I sound like one of those girls in a movie, I am that girl. Just a different version._

If only she knew that I was doing the same thing, every single night. We are like one of those couples in a movie. Just a different version of them. In a movie their happy ending is written for them, they are meant to end up together. Ally and I don't get the pleasure of having our ending written for us, we have to write it our selves. And right now, were writing the wrong one.

I'm to focused on thinking that I don't hear the knock on my door. "Austin, hunny, you okay? Did you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine mom! Just put something in the microwave and I'll get it later!"

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm sure, we can talk later." My mom hesitantly walks away. I know she won't let it go but I'm not worried about that right now.

_It's been 3 and half months since I talked to my mom. I'm sure that she's worried, since the last time we spoke I was telling her that I was going to go tell Austin I loved him, that didn't happen like I planned it. I've tried to call her but every time I pick up the phone I come up with an excuse not to. I tell my self I'll call her tomorrow, or next week. Why can't I just call her? Oh because if I do I'll have to explain Austin and how I think it's her fault. Did I really just write that? A part of me does believe it. If she hadn't come back I wouldn't have been emotionally a mess, but I can't blame her for my insecurities. (not completely at least) I can't even blame Austin, (not completely) Were all to blame, Penny, my dad, Austin and me. My dad shouldn't have lied, my mom shouldn't have left. Austin shouldn't have forced me to say how I feel, I shouldn't have pushed him away. He shouldn't have said what he did. We all make mistakes, does he think about them every day like I do?_

Every morning, noon and night. I think about that night and how I should've put my foot in my mouth to stop my self from talking. I should've stopped talking and just hugged her, told her that I was sorry and that I needed her as much as she needed me. But I didn't, I called her a weak little girl. I'm the weak little boy.

_Today is Valentines day, the whole school is filled with red and pink. Red is my favorite color, but today I hate it. Austin wore red while he walked the halls with his group. He smiled at all the little freshman an they squealed because the Austin Moon just smiled at them! It wasn't even his real smile, he has multiple smiles. The one that he gave them is the one that he uses when he wants to make other people happy, but he's not happy him self. It's the one that I would always see before we became friends. My favorite smile was his 'Ally smile', the smile that he had when I was around. I asked him about it one time and he just playfully smirked and said that he can't help what I do to him. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him, but I couldn't help the butterflies that swarmed into my stomach. Today is not the day to think about that, today is the day to eat chocolate and throw things at the TV._

Valentines day, my least favorite of the year. That day was just as hard for me. I went to school, tried to smile and laugh. All I could think of was how I had already made plans for us. I thought that we would be together for that day but I was wrong. I was wrong about everything, she wasn't avoiding me because she hated me. She was avoiding me because she loves me just as much as I love her.

I put the book down beside me, I'm tempted to pick up my phone and call her, tell her that I have her book. But I stop my self, I was only on February, I still had some more entries. I can tell that her feelings change a lot. I need to read more. I pick up the book again and read on.

_I had dinner with my mom tonight! It was perfect! Her family is so nice and welcoming. Penny, of course, asked about Austin. She didn't push for details, thankfully, I don't like to talk about it out loud. That's why I have you, book. If Austin ever read this he would think that I was crazier than he thought. He's the one that makes me crazier. Hey, that sounds like a lyric! 'You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes' Good one Ally! Any way, it's the end of February, I'm still sad, still haven't talked to Austin, and I don't feel ready to be with him. March is coming up, maybe I'll feel ready then._

I love how Ally can be mad one second then she's writing lyrics. That's just one of the many reasons I love her. Reading her thoughts make me realize that she only pushed me away because she wanted to feel like she could handle being with me, she wanted to feel secure in her own skin. I'm glad that I went to the park today.

The clock says that it's now 11:30, I decide that I'm hungry so I sneak down stairs, not wanting to have a conversation with my mom. When I get into the kitchen I check the microwave and see a plate of pancakes, perfect. After stuffing them into my mouth and gulping down a glass of milk, I head back up stairs to read the next entry.

_March is over now, and the only thing that changed was Trish and I are best friends again. I talk to her about things but not everything. Dez has come to see me and I enjoy that time, he's the closest thing to Austin I can handle right now. He's actually really intelligent when he wants to be. My mom and I have spent even more time together, the boys are so much fun. Dad and I have went bowling and we even played music together the other day. My life is starting to come back to normal, the new normal. Seeing Austin in the hall ways doesn't hurt as bad any more. I still miss him like crazy, and I know that he must miss me to. It's a matter of time. Do you remember back in February when I said that I felt like I was living the same day over and over? Well, I don't feel that way any more. Maybe I am getting stronger. Two of my new years resolutions have come true so far. Only 2 more to go. _

I can't help the proud ness I feel for Ally. She is growing, becoming stronger and this was back in April. I start to feel like I'm invading her privacy now, these are private personal thoughts. If she finds out she will either be happy that I know how she feels or she will kill me and we'll never be together again. I don't care right now because this is the closest I have felt to her in months. I can see her sitting beside me, biting her lip, and writing quickly because the thoughts and ideas come so fast.

_They say April showers bring May flowers, I sure hope they're right. For the past few nights I've had dreams. They start off the same, Austin and I are celebrating our anniversary, were happy. Then a girl shows up and Austin tells me that he would rather be with her. They kiss while I'm stuck there, watching with tears coming down my face. Why am I dreaming this? Am I scared that Austin would cheat on me? That's what it seems, but why? I know why, I almost called him last week. It was mid night and I had watched to many romantic Nicholas Sparks movies. I had grabbed my phone and started dialing, I stopped my self when I realized what I was doing. I'm spinning around in circles now. Do I call or do I let go? Another lyric just popped into my head, 'And I just want to tell you, it takes everything in me not to call you. And I wish I could run to you. And I hope you know that every time I don't, I almost do, I almost do.' That's for you, Austin._

God, if she knew all the times I almost called but didn't. It's 1 am and I know that I should go to bed, but I also know that there's more to be read. So I read and read.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep reading because I wake up with my face lying on the book. It's 10 in the morning and I feel like I just read a whole novel. Technically I did. Now what do I do? I know that I need to give Ally her book back because I know her and I know that she must be flipping out right now. I decide to go by Sonic Boom to give it to her, but first I'm going to write my own entry in the book.

After getting dressed, I head down stairs and straight to my car. Sonic Boom is about a 10 minute drive but it feels like an hour. What am I going to say to her? I'm sorry that I read your book but I understand how you feel now. Or I could say that I didn't read it, let her find the page I wrote on, but who knows how long that could take. The 10 minutes end and I find my self pulling up to the parking lot. Things are about to get interesting.

**Hey! Austin read Ally's book! What's going to happen now?! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked reading it. **

**Austin read all of Ally's book, so he also read the italic paragraphs that were in earlier chapters. I just didn't include every entry since you guys already read them. The ones from earlier chapters aren't in any order but the ones in this chapter are in order. If all I just said makes sense I don't know lol. **

**Thank you for reading and being awesome! Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or the song lyrics that were mentioned, 'I Almost Do' and 'Crazier' both by Taylor Swift.**


	25. Chapter 25

Stay With Me

Chapter 25

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning and I can tell that something is different, something's wrong. I ignore the feeling to get ready for work. After getting dressed, I look in my bag so I can write in my book for a few minutes. I dig through it but I can't seem to find it. After dumping all the contents of the bag out It's still not here! "Where is it?!" I yell frustrated. Think Ally, where did you last have it? At the park! Oh crap, I hope Austin didn't get it. If he did and if he read it, things would not be good. Just calm down Ally, just go to work then worry about it.

At work, I try to ignore that I have no idea where my book is, but it's not working. I write everything in my book! When I say everything, I mean everything, ever since I was 11. If someone who hates me found it, they could ruin me, the things I wrote about Austin, well I just hope he didn't find it and if he did, he better not have read it.

Why would that be so bad? If Austin read it, he would know how I feel, he would know how I think about him and how hard I'm trying to be better.

It's now noon and more people are coming in. I'm standing by the piano, putting things away when I hear someone come in. I ignore it, but then I hear foot steps come behind me. Turning around I come face to face with the blonde.

"Austin, I don't have time to talk now, I'm working." He stays silent so I start to walk away, I stop when he pulls a familiar book from behind his back.

"I think this is yours." I grab the book from him.

"Did you read it?" The look in his eyes give me my answer. He read it. He knows all of my feelings. What is he going to do with them now? "Before you say anything, can we go somewhere private?" He nods, I lead the way to the practice room. I'm reminded of all the other times we were here.

We walk into the practice room and sit down. He speaks up first. "Remember the first time we were in here?" I remember it all too well. He takes my silence as a yes. "You were playing the piano when I walked in, your voice blew me away." He looks over at the piano with a sad gaze. "Then your dad came in and told you that I was going to be working with you, your face was priceless."

"I remember, then you said that you couldn't wait to get to know me!" He laughs.

"Yes, and the glare you gave me still haunts my dreams!" I playfully kick him. "When your dad left, you said, and I quote, 'The only reason you never noticed me before is because you live in your own little world with the popular people. People like me are beneath you.' When you said that I thought 'Damn! This girl doesn't hold back.'"

"Then you laughed at me!"

"I couldn't help it! I had never had someone be so brutally honest." I enjoy going down memory lane.

"Do you remember the first words you ever said to me?!"

"Um, yes. Do you remember when you got mac and cheese all over me? It did taste terrible by the way!"

"What ever, you know you loved having the cheese high lights you got in your hair!" Were both laughing, I forget why I'm here.

"I missed this." That brings me back.

"Austin, what did you read?" He gulps, oh god. "Okay, so you obviously read a lot. Is there any way we can forget this?" My statement brings him back.

"I can't forget what I just read! Ally, reading your words made me miss you even more, if that is possible. You said it your self, well you wrote it, but you said that you want to talk to me. Your new years resolution was to fix things with me. Let's fix things!"

"How do you expect us to fix things? I don't want to go back to how things were before."

"I don't want to either, so let's go forward."

"How?" I'm looking down at the floor and Austin is looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, for one, did you miss me?"

"If you really read my book you would know the answer. Yes I did. Did you miss me?" I do know the answer to that.

"Yes, a lot. Why didn't you ever call me?"

"Why didn't you call me?! The phone works both ways." I know exactly why he didn't call me.

"I think we both know why, it wasn't my job to call you. I was giving you space. If I hadn't found your book, would you have ever talked to me again?" I do not know that answer to that.

"I honestly don't know. Every time I would get close to calling you I would tell myself, 'Do you remember how terrible you felt last time you were with him?' Every time my mind would get the best of me."

"Ally, I get that you want to feel stronger and like you can handle your self before we get back together, but some times it's easier to get better with some one there for you."

"I have my dad, my mom, Trish and even Dez is there for me!" He gives me a look.

"You know that's not the same."

"Why would I want to be with the person who makes me feel these things."

"Because you make that person feel the same things." Right then I realized that I wasn't the only one who was confused. Austin got to read my book, so he knows my heart better than any one, but I don't get to read a book on Austin's heart. I have to guess how he's feeling, and lately I've been guessing wrong. "I'm not saying that what I did was okay, I said some terrible things and they still haunt me at night, but hurting you, hurt me. They say that when you love someone you hurt them more than any one else."

"I guess I've had it in my head that you didn't want to hear about what I'm going through."

"I want nothing more than to hear about what's going on inside that pretty head of yours. Reading your book made me realize how much I missed you, I missed hearing your thoughts. I want to hear them, every last one of them. Even the ones where you decide that you hate me. And especially the ones where you say you love me. I want to help you feel better."

"Austin, I want to get back together, but I just can't do it." He grabs both of my hands and I feel sparks that I haven't felt in forever.

"I'm not saying we get back together now, we need to build up our trust again. I'm saying that we become friends again. We hang out, talk on the phone and eat lunch together. No kissing, or lingering touches, just friends. Then when you feel ready, you tell me." I think about his offer. "I'm going to go before you remember that I read your book and kick me." He let's go of my hands and starts to walk away. He stops when he reaches the door. "Look in your book, I wrote something for you." With that he closes the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

A few minutes pass when I realize that I'm still at work. I go back down stairs to finish off my shift. Then when I'm done I can see what Austin wrote in my book. Did I want to talk to Austin? Wait, I'm not going to ask my self questions that I already know the answers to.

* * *

It's 5 PM when I head home. Dad is away for the week end so I have the house to my self. I sit down on the couch and flip to the back page of my book. There it is, in black ink.

_Ally, by now you know that I read your book. If you killed me, tell my parents that I love them. If you didn't, tell your self that I love you. I love you, every thing about you and I don't care how many times I have to tell you because I would gladly tell you every day. My new years resolution was to fix things with you, give me that chance. I was a huge jerk for saying all of those things to you when I know how insecure you are, nothing will excuse my actions. Let me be there for you now, help you. When ever you need me by your side I'll be there. Let me be your super hero. _

When I'm done reading I realize that tears are coming out of my eyes. I don't care right now. All I care about is getting my phone to text the one boy who I love and I know loves me.

Okay,_ be my super hero. _

His response comes right away.

_You sure?_

Was I sure? There's no point in asking that question.

_Yes. _

Before he can respond, I compose another message.

_Oh, and never, ever, touch my book again._

His next response makes me laugh.

_Got it, but talk to me like I'm your book?_

I roll my eyes but the smile is still on my face.

_Maybe, but you can't be so cheesy._

I start to put my phone away, when it rings again.

_I missed this. _

_I missed this more._

**Hey! They talked! They're friends again! This story is almost over! :( There's about 5 chapters left. I have enjoyed writing this story, like a lot. The first part of the story I came up with was the first paragraph on the first chapter, about Ally not believing in the cliché love. I came up with that when I was reading a fan fiction and I was frustrated because they literally just met and they were confessing their love. I hate when stories do that so I wanted to do my own take on it. I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it :) Austin and Ally brought up the beginning of there relationship in this chapter, do you guys have any favorite moments?**

**I can't say thank you enough for all the reviews and follows/favorites. You guys make me smile so big when ever I read them.**

**AppleBomb096- Your review made me so happy honestly. I was in the process of yelling at my laptop because I didn't feel like the words were flowing, then my phone dinged and I read your review and I smiled so big. I ran down stairs to read it to my mom, that's how much I loved it. As a reader, there have been multiple stories that I have stayed up all night reading, and the fact that you stayed up to read mine makes me so happy. So thank you for making my night :)**

**Dirtkid123- Your reviews always make me laugh, I laugh at everything, but still :)**

**All of you are awesome, RossomeR5auslly, Juanita, AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5, Nora, LRS.9401, Luckystars910. Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)**

**Sneak peak for next chapter- Think prom and big gestures ;)**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	26. Chapter 26

Stay With Me

Chapter 26

Ally's POV

Prom, prom, prom. That's all the student body can talk about this week. I, however, can't wait till it's over. If one more guy does a cute 'promposal' and I have to hear about it in every single class, I'm going to throw up. Trish says that I'm just bitter because you know who hasn't asked me. But that's not it, really. Were just friends. Besides, I don't even want to go to prom.

On Monday, at lunch time, It's just Austin and I, Trish and Dez are giving us time to talk. They've been big 'Auslly' fans from the start. Yes, they did give us a ship name. Any way, Austin and I are having lunch when he brings up prom. "So, do you have a dress for prom yet?" I shake my head no.

'I don't think I'm going to go."

He chokes on the bite of sandwich he just took. "What?! Why?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I just don't feel like it."

"No, no, you have to go! Prom is important!" I start to wonder why he cares so much.

"Maybe to other girls, but for me, I'm just happy that I made it through another school year." I pause. "Are you going?"

"I have to, I'm a shoo-in for prom king." He pops his collar.

"Sure, what ever you say. Why do you want me to go to prom so bad?" I'm reminded of homecoming and how he asked me.

"I just think that you would have a good time. Has any one asked you?" Is he serious?

"Yes, totally. The whole foot ball team has tried!" I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Ha-ha, I think that you should go." I look at the clock and see that it's almost time for the bell to ring.

"I think I should go to class." I stand up. "Goodbye Austin." I walk away from the table. If he wants me to go to prom so bad, he should just ask me. Wait, what if he has something big planned? Now I feel like I have to go. I wouldn't want him to have something planned just for me not show up. What could he have planned? What if he sang to me?! He wouldn't though, the school doesn't know that he sings. He wouldn't do that, or would he?

* * *

On Monday night I tell Trish that I'm going to prom, she is thrilled. On Tuesday she takes me dress shopping, I am not thrilled. Finally after the 50th dress, we agree on one. It's blue and has pretty detailing on it.

On Wednesday, Austin and I are at Melody Dinner having dinner when he brings up prom again. "Trish told me that you're going to prom, that's great!" I take a bite of my salad and smile at him.

"Yeah, I decided that there was no point in staying home when all of my friends are going. Does Mr. Moon have a date?"

"My dad, sadly, is to old for prom." I stick my tounge out. "I, however, do not. I guess we'll both be two dateless friends who will spend their night standing on the side lines, watching."

"Um, I'm sure plenty of girls will be trying to dance with you. I thought you were winning prom king?"

"Oh, I am, but that doesn't mean I have to dance. I would rather stand on the sidelines with my best friend." I laugh lightly.

"What ever you say Austin. Now, let's stop talking about prom and talk about feelings. It's your turn to express how you're feeling." Every day we take turns telling the other how we feel. Austin said he wanted me to treat him like he's my book, and that requires him to do the same. Yesterday we talked about how I'm nervous to go to college, the day before that Austin said that he didn't want to disappoint his family.

He groans. "Fine. Today I got a letter from the University Of Miami, they want me to play basketball with them." I clap my hands.

"That's great! Why don't you seem happier?"

"I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life playing basket ball. And were not even seniors yet, why are they sending me stuff now?" He's playing with the chicken that's on his plate.

"Because they know that you're good! Where do you want to go to college at?" He shrugs.

"I'm not sure. Can we talk about something else now?" So we change the topic to something lighter.

* * *

On Thursday I have dinner with my Mom's family, my second family. Terry brings up MUNY again and I start to consider going there. After dinner, Penny suggests that we play a board game but I already have plans to go get ice cream with Austin. Penny says that I should bring Austin to dinner some time, I agree. I leave to head to the ice cream place to meet Austin.

It's my turn to talk about feelings, I say that every time I see Penny laughing with the twins I feel a bit jealous because I missed out on the bonding time. Austin reminds me that I still have time to bond with her. After we finish our ice cream, we walk to our separate cars. Before he gets in, I kiss his cheek and whisper a thank you. Neither of us say anything, just get into our cars. That was the first direct contact that we have had in months. I hope he takes that as a good sign.

On Friday, after school, my dad and I go bowling then to dinner. Dinner runs late so I have to call Austin to have our daily talk. It's his turn and he brings up that he's excited for prom. I ask him why, he replies that he just can tell that it's going to be an amazing night. We talk about our day, then he asks me what I'm doing before prom, I tell him that Trish and I are going to dinner. We say our good nights, and see you tomorrows.

After hanging up the phone, I go to the bath room to wash my face. I'm reminded of a time, months ago, when I stood in front of this mirror after I told Austin about my mom. I remember telling my self that I shouldn't have told him, shouldn't have shown vulnerability. I tried convincing my self that I didn't have feelings for the blonde jock who had a girl friend at the time. I told my self that feelings were not for people like me. That's where I was wrong. Feelings are for every one. It doesn't matter that I grew up with out a mom, or that my confidence was non-existent. None of that matters, because Austin still found a way to love me, he felt feelings for me. Even though I didn't have perfect hair or skin, I'm perfect to him and that's all that matters. Last time I was here, my eyes were shining with tears, this time my eyes are shining with happiness. I am happy.

I walk back to my room, knowing that tomorrow was going to be perfect.

* * *

Saturday comes in a blink of an eye. I wake up and head to Trish's house, since she came to mine for homecoming, I'm going to hers for prom. After the grueling process of getting ready, we head to dinner. It's 5, the dance starts at 7.

"So, Trish, I know that you were in with Austin for homecoming, do you know if he has anything planned for tonight?" I ask her, after taking a bite of my salad.

"You know that I can't tell you, and if I could, I wouldn't because you need to be surprised." That gives me my answer.

We finish dinner, and make our way to the dance. Once we walk in, I'm amazed by the whole room. And I thought homecoming was beautiful. Trish parts from me immediately, I'm left to fend for my self at the punch bowl. Fun, fun.

A few moment past when two boys walk up to me. I just assume they're getting a drink but I'm wrong. "It's Ally, right?" The brunette asks me, I nod. "Arent you dating Austin Moon?" He asks me another question, this time I shake my head no.

"Then what are you two? Didn't you used to date?" The other brunette brings up.

"Yes we did, but were just friends now."

"Wow, she actually talks!" The first brunette says, they both laugh. Before they can say anything else, I feel another presence. I turn around to see my super hero.

"Ally, are these two bothering you?" Both brunettes look scared of the blonde. I nod my head.

"You heard her, leave." They scamper away. He turns around to look at me. "They are mad that they didn't make it onto the basket ball team this year." He shrugs. "You look amazing by the way." He looks me over, no lingering gaze for to long.

"Thank you. You look amazing your self."

"Where's Trish?" He asks while leading me to the tables.

"I have no idea, she left when we walked in." We continue talking, Austin continues turning down offers to dance. "Why aren't you dancing? You weren't serious about standing the whole time were you? I'm fine by my self."

"I know, I just want to spend the night with my best friend." He shrugs as if its obvious.

"I thought that Dez was your best friend?"

"He is, but he's my guy best friend. The one that I play video games with and eat pancakes. You're different, better." He leans in to whisper into my ear. "Just don't tell him that." I laugh as he pulls away.

"I promise, but you have to promise that you won't tell Trish that you're my other best friend to." He holds up his pinkie and I wrap it with mine. After a few seconds, Austin pulls away, saying that he has to be somewhere. He leaves before I can respond.

I'm sitting at a table by my self, watching all the people dance, when there is movement on the stage. The lights are still dimmed, but I can see someone sitting a stool down. My heart about stops. If Austin is about to do what I think, I'm going to have a heart attack. The stool is in the middle of the stage and a spot light turns on. Every one moves their attention to the stage. A few seconds go by, then Austin starts walking to the stool, with an acoustic guitar in his hands. The whole room gasps. I look to my side to see Trish and Dez with knowing looks. I turn my attention back to Austin on stage. Someone brought him out a mic stand and he starts strumming his guitar before speaking.

"Hey, Marino high. I'm Austin Moon and I have something special for a special girl tonight." I'm still sitting at the table by my self. Every girl has hope that he is talking to her. "I don't know if you all know her, but she's everything to me. Ally Dawson, this is for you. I know I told you that I can't write a song to save my life, but I guess all I needed was some inspiration." I find my self standing up and walking closer to the stage. "This song is called Superhero." Austin starts strumming the tune of the song, while my eyes fill with happy tears.

"Sometimes love's a scary place, It's like standing in the dark, Flying through the universe, Trying to fix your broken heart, It's okay to let it go, You don't have to be so brave, Take a chance that someone else, Is gonna swoop in and save the day." He starts singing the lyrics that he wrote, all eyes are on me. Most are smiling, happy for us. A few are glaring at me. I don't care because Austin wrote me a song and is singing in front of everyone.

The song is beautiful, so beautiful in fact that people are recording it. He goes into the chorus for the last time.

"Let me be your superhero, There isn't a place I won't go, Whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there, Never be afraid if you fall, I'll carry you away from it all, Let me be your superhero, Let me be your superhero"

When he stops strumming the guitar, everyone claps. Someone takes his guitar from him while he stands up. "I'm sure that most of you are shocked that I sing and play the guitar. I've hidden it for a while, but not any more. That song was for Ally, the girl that I love more than anything in the world. I screwed up a few times, but some how she got over it and let me in again. I swear that I will never hurt you again, Ally. I promise you. I mean the words that I just sang, let me be your superhero." He pauses for a second, looking through the crowd of people, he must see me because he smiles. "You're the pickles to my pancakes, the best to my friend, the Ally to my Austin and a bunch of other analogies. You're everything to me, and I want everyone to know that I'm in love with Ally Dawson, my best friend and I want the whole world to know." Austin makes his way off of the stage, no micro phone in his hand. He finds me with my hand over my mouth.

"Ally,-" I cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that I have waited for since the last one back in December.

I start talking when we pull away. "Austin you don't have to say anything. Okay? I love you to, so much. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you, so much." The whole school is watching us but I don't care because I just told Austin that I love him and that's all that matters.

Austin puts his arms around me and I feel complete, like the final piece in the puzzle was just put in, and it's going to stay with me forever, never letting it go.

**Hey! Ahhhh! He sang to her! They're together! I had a lot of options for the song that Austin sang, I was going to do I Think About You but I thought Superhero would fit better. This is the happiest chapter of this story I think, there was no drama for once! Yay :)**

**So, about a sequel. Would you prefer Stay With Me in Austin's POV? Or an actual sequel in both point of views? Let me know what you would rather have. I'm working on another story right now, but I will defiantly continue this one if you want me to. **

**School is starting on Monday, it's one in the morning on Sunday where I live, so I only have one more day :( so that means that updates will slow down :( **

**I would love to thank you all individually for the reviews but that would take to long. Thank you so so so so so much. You guys make me so happy honestly. Every time I read them it makes me want to write even more because I know that you enjoy reading it. I love you all :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I do, please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	27. Chapter 27

Stay With Me

Chapter 27

Ally's POV

Junior year ended, the summer followed. Austin and I spent it together, happier than ever. June turned to July and July turned to August. We sent letters to colleges and spent time with Trish and Dez. One day we had a picnic with my mom and her family, the next we had dinner with my dad and Austin's parents. We had a nice routine going on. September came in a blink of an eye and it was time for senior year.

The first day, all four of us walked in together. Austin's arm was around my waist and I didn't care if people were staring. I felt confident, secure and content with the world for once. Every thing was going like I planned it.

On an October day, I asked Austin to meet me at the ice cream shop, ever since he sang to me at prom all of those months ago, I have wanted to return the favor. What a better time than the year anniversary of our first kiss.

_I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came  
Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always were our worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see  
I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself, myself_

He loved the song, I loved seeing the hint of a blush that appeared on his face as I announced to the small crowd of people in the ice cream shop that I loved a blonde who was adorable, even though his ego was kind of big. That night, after Austin drived us back to his place, his parents not home, I decided that I was ready. Ready to be with him in a greater way. He, of course, asked me a million times if I was sure. Finally, after Austin insisted on lighting a few candles, we made love. Austin was sweet, slow and passionate. I'll always remember my first time with the man who I love.

_There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute_

After weighing the pros and cons with Trish, I decided to ask Austin to homecoming this time. We thought of different ways to do it till we finally settled on asking him with a treasure hunt. The map included all the most important places of our relationship. Including the cafeteria, where I dropped my tray on him. Sonic Boom, where we got to know each other. The movie theatre, where he crashed my first date with Elliot. The park, where he found my book. And finally his room, where I was waiting with a bunch of balloons, just like how he had asked me the year before. I sat on his bed, the red and yellow balloons floating around me, and a sign in my hands that read, '_Homecoming?' _Austin threw a fit because he apparently had a plan to ask me, but he said yes any way.

_With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive  
I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you_

Christmas comes and all is well in the world. Neither of us talk about how Christmas was last year. We meet more family and drink hot chocolate by the warm fire. Austin makes fun of my Christmas sweaters and I threaten to cut his golden locks. Were comfortable with each other, comfortable as we are. I don't have to hide the geek that's inside, and he doesn't have to hide the little boy who tries to bust out. Christmas carols are so much better when you have someone to sing them with.

_When I'm standing at the edge  
Inside I'm all way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now_

The new year passes, Austin reminds me that both of our resolutions came true. We take tests and exams, hoping to get into the college of our dreams. We continue to talk about how were feeling every day, continuing to not keep any secrets.

Except for the secret that I start to keep in early April. I got into MUNY. Exciting, I know, but also scary. I don't even know if Austin applied there. Or if he would even get in. So I keep my acceptance letter a secret all of April and most of May.

Prom comes, and I let Austin ask me. Some how were crowned prom king and queen, I'm not complaining. We dance, crowns on top of our heads. When the night ends and Austin's driving me home, I know that I have to tell him.

"I have something to tell you!" We both say at the same time. After giggling, Austin signals for me to go first.

"Okay, well I have been meaning to tell you this since April, so here it goes." I take a deep breath. "I got into MUNY and I'm going to go." Austin's eyes are on the road as his smile grows and a laugh slips from his lips. "Why are you laughing?"

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Because I was going to tell you that I got in to MUNY to." My mouth drops in shock. Austin allows his eyes to drift to mine, I can tell that he is just as over joyed as I am.

"Really?! Oh my God! Were both going to MUNY!" By this point we've reached my house. I lean over in my seat to put my arms around him, my smile not going away.

"It's true, were going to school together!" I tightened my grip on him. "Were going to be living in New York together."

He pulls away to plant kisses all over my face. I giggle as his lips touch my eye lids. "I didn't even know you applied."

"I wanted to surprise you." He says after gently kissing my lips. "I knew that you we're destined to get in and I wasn't sure if I would so I didn't want to tell you then not get in. We're going to be going to school together for four more years, do you think you can handle it?"

I nod, kissing him a million times.

_You always break my fall, my fall  
Like my parachute_

We walk across the stage to get our diplomas two weeks later. I looked out into the audience to see my dad, mom, step dad and brothers all sitting in a row. The smile that was already on my face grows.

June comes in a bitter-sweet way, Trish is going to be attending the University of Miami to study business and Dez is going to the local directing school while Austin and I will be hundreds of miles away in New York. Were all happy for each other, just sad that we have to depart. So we try to hold on to June and July as tight as we can.

Our grip loosens in August since Trish has to move in to the dorms. All four of us make a trip down to say good-bye to her. Tears happen to come out of our eyes. The boys let Trish and I say good bye to each other. Eventually we stop hugging and the remaining three of us drive back to Miami.

We have to let the red-head go a week later so he can start working on a short film. The goodbye is hard on my two favorite boys, I stand-off to the side while they hug it out. Then there were two.

The end of August means the beginning of New York. We have dinner with all of our family, not as awkward as we expected it to be. Our bags are packed, our goodbyes said. New York awaits, along with a new life, new opportunities and a new Austin and Ally.

_You're my parachute_

Two years ago I couldn't walk through the hall ways of school with out the fear of people's eyes on me, now, here I am, on my way to New York with the boy I never thought would notice me. Two years ago I didn't have a mom, now I have a mom, dad, step dad and brothers. Two years ago my confidence didn't exist. Now, I'm blossoming into a beautiful rose. I don't need to hide behind a book and song lyrics. I have all I need, all I could want. And it will only get better from here.

Austin helped me in so many ways. Helped me feel okay as I am, helped lead me to my mom. He especially helped me to see that love is real. You can love someone, love any one, as long as you let them love you to. My fears aren't completely wiped away but they are not on my mind as I lean my head on Austin's shoulder as the plane starts to rise into the air.

He is my parachute, my super hero, everything I've ever hoped for. He's staying with me and I'm staying with him, for as ever long as the world will allow us.

**Hey! It's the end :( I'm so sad that it's over because I have enjoyed writing this story so much. I have re wrote this chapter so many times, taken out scenes, put in scenes, I was going to have it be two separate chapters but I decided against it. I'm not sure if I like this chapter but I hope you guys do.**

**My lap top is still broken :( I'm at my dads house right now and he has a desk top computer so I'm writing and posting on that. I'm hoping to get up another one shot and a chapter of Come In With Rain before I go back to my moms in two days. We are supposed to drop my lap top off to a guy before my family reunion tomorrow, let's hope they can fix the problem so I can write every day again. I've honestly been going crazy not being able to type on my lap top, so I was happy to come to my dads. **

**For the sequel, I'm still thinking of ideas for it, I know I'm going to do it in both of their POV'S. I just have to come up with a plot line. I have a few ideas, I just want to perfect it so it may be a little while, but I do plan on doing one. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them :)**

**I just want to thank you, not only the wonderful people who reviewed, but also the people who just read. It means a lot, you have no idea how much it means. So thank you to all of you. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)**

_**Edited on September 14, 2014**_

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Parachute by Laura Marano. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! How are you guys? I'm okay, going into my fourth week of tenth grade. I've already had to do three projects and four essays. Not fun essays, essays about a boring book about a boys boarding school, and one about my self. I'm better at writing about other people. I've been sick this weekend, which has given me a lot of free time, which brings me back to the reason I'm writing this authors note. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about my life, so here we go. **

**First, I have spent the past few weeks editing and rereading SWM. I didn't change anything big, just fixed grammar and took away useless sentences. **

**Second, I have started writing the sequel, which is called Say You'll Stay. I know, real original. I wasn't sure what to call it, so I decided to stick with the idea of 'Stay'. It's not based on the song Say You'll Stay by R5.**

**Third, I have a sneak peek for you guys. The paragraph could change a bit from editing but here it is. **

_Why haven't I been back to Miami? A lot of reasons. My career is the main one. Between writing songs for my self, and other singers, I haven't had the time to come back. Nor have I wanted to come back. My parents visited me in LA and New York. But I'm back in Miami now. Before I could answer the blonde's question, I turn my head a little to see the main reason I haven't been back before now. Chills attack my body as our eyes lock. _

**Finally, the reason you all have been waiting for, I just posted the first chapter! I loved writing this story and I'm already loving writing the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Thank you for being so supportive on my first story, I will forever be thankful. I hope you don't hate me to much about the sequel ;)**


End file.
